Demi-frère, demi-soeur
by CookieKandy
Summary: Imaginez, que votre père ou votre mère vous annonçait qu'il ou elle allait ce remarier. Que leur rencontre est dut à votre dispute avec l'enfant de ce futur beau-père ou belle-mère. Ajoutez à ça le fait que c'est votre pire ennemi... Comment tout ça va finir? C'est exactement ce que ce demande Tenten Morino et Neji Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Cohabitation avec son pire ennemi**

- Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu ? m'étranglais-je.

C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis, quand mon père m'a annoncé qu'il allait se remarier.

- Tenten, fit mon père, je te présente Yuki Hyuuga et son fils Neji.

Et là, c'est devenu un véritable cauchemar. Neji Hyuuga, LE mec que je n'arrive pas à sentir. Et devinez ce qu'il y a de pire? C'est à cause de nous, s'ils nos parents se sont rencontrés. Parce que la directrice devait les contacter chaque fois qu'on se battait. Et malheureusement, pas toujours avec des mots, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il prit place juste en face de moi, avec le même regard glacial que je déteste. C'est donc un salut tout sauf chaleureux, que je lui offris pour faire plaisir à son père. Et je n'ai pas besoin de dire, que le repas fut pénible. Je répondais aux diverses questions de sa mère et je dois avouer que je la trouve sympathique. Il ne doit pas retenir d'elle, vu son arrogance. On était rendu au dessert, quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Sous le regard réprobateur de mon père, je me levai pour m'éloigner et répondre. Rendu dehors, je me détendis.

- Salut Lee, soupirais-je de soulagement.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta mon meilleur ami.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? s'inquiéta Lee.

- Mon père va se marier avec la mère de Neji Hyuuga.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu as très bien compris et je suis en train de souper avec mon pire cauchemar, gémis-je d'une voix plaintive.

- Ne te jets pas devant une voiture, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Je pensais plutôt en bas d'un pont, plaisantais-je.

- Tu fais ça et je ne vais pas à tes funérailles, me prévint-il.

- Je vais te laisser ou sinon mon père va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs en rentrant.

- Bon courage, je suis avec toi.

Je raccrochai, puis retourna m'assoir. Un simple regard à mon père et je su que j'allais en baver lorsqu'on serait de retour à la maison. Et comme de raison, il me hurla dessus.

- Tu étais obligée de répondre à ce coup de fil ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Oui, j'avais besoin d'une pause.

- Une pause à quoi ?

- De la face de rat devant qui je mangeais.

- Tenten !

- Tu as le droit de te remarier, mais ne m'oblige pas à l'accepter sincèrement, m'emportais-je à mon tour. Yuki, je vais finir par m'y faire, mais pour Neji, tu peux toujours rêver.

Et je l'abandonnai sur cette remarque et descendit au sous-sol pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Oo0oO

Je n'ai fait aucun commentaire. Bien que l'idée de faire partie de la même famille que Tenten Morino me répugne. Cette moins que rien, qui avait le don de m'entrainer dans ses gaffes. Verres, assiettes, expériences de chimie… Une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Et lorsqu'elle ne m'abime pas mes vêtements ou autres, c'est mes notes qui s'en ressentent, lorsque les profs nous mettent ensemble. Et comme toujours, on fini chez la directrice, qui appelle nos parents. Ces maudites rencontres, qui les avaient fait ce rencontrer, ce connaître, s'apprécier, pour finalement ce fréquenter. J'entrai dans ma chambre et me connecta sur internet. Ma vie allait devenir un véritable enfer.

Oo0oO

On était au milieu du mois d'octobre, quand cette annonce avait été faite aux deux adolescents. Et le lundi suivant ce souper, ils se trouvaient tous les deux à l'école, en plein milieu d'un cours d'anglais. Neji écoutait attentivement le prof et Tenten…écrivait tout sauf des notes. Elle avait autre chose en tête ces jours-ci.

- Miss Morino ? fit le professeur.

- Oui…euh…yes ? sursauta cette dernière.

- What is the answer ? répéta le professeur.

- Hum…, réfléchit-elle en regardant la classe.

- Mademoiselle Morino, si mon cours ne vous passionne pas, vous pouvez sortir, déclara le professeur en pointant la porte.

Mal à l'aise, la brune ramassa ses choses et passa près du professeur en s'excusant. Celui-ci lui proposa d'aller faire un tour chez la directrice et il continua son cours. À la pause, la brune était assise devant sa case, des écouteurs sur les oreilles et elle écrivait des trucs dans un cahier. Lee vint prendre place près d'elle en soupirant et lui tendit quelques feuilles. Elle glissa ses écouteurs autour de son cou et regarda son ami.

- Ce sont les notes que j'ai pris et ce que le prof à passé après ton départ, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Je sens qu'il va me cibler toute l'année, soupira la brune.

- Pourtant tu sais bien que les cours d'anglais ne sont pas l'endroit pour créer.

- Mais faut bien que ça sorte de ma tête. Et en plus ma musique est anglophone, ajouta Tenten.

- Joues pas avec les mots, la gronda son ami.

- D'accord, je vais faire attention. De toute façon, si Tsunade appelle encore une fois mon père, je peux vraiment annoncer mes funérailles.

- Et la fin du souper ?

- Tu devrais plutôt demander : Et rendu à la maison ? C'est à peine si on s'est adressé deux mots depuis samedi soir.

- Et ça va être pour quand ?

- Dans deux semaines, le sept novembre. Jour de leur rencontre.

- Jour de ta première visite chez la directrice, en secondaire trois. Ils ont prit un an pour sortir ensemble, se rappela Lee.

- Et une autre année pour décider de se marier, marmonna Tenten. Genre que j'ai encore l'âge d'avoir un demi-frère.

- Avoues que tu aurais préféré qu'elle ait une fille, sourit le brun.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il n'en soit pas proche, répliqua la brune.

- Ce n'est pas gentil, la réprimanda-t-il en riant.

Ils furent arrêté dans leur rire, par l'arrivé chaotique d'un blond, qui s'étala devant eux et des deux filles rousses qui le suivaient.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! s'exclama le blond. J'aurais pu me faire mal.

- Ça va Naruto ? s'inquiéta Lee.

- Sœur indigne, siffla rageusement ce dernier vers l'une des deux filles.

- T'avais qu'à marcher plus vite, rétorqua celle-ci.

- Tu y es quand même allé un peu fort, Karin, fit remarquer sa jumelle.

- Merci Maya, fit Naruto.

- Assoyez-vous et arrêtez de vous chicaner, soupira Tenten.

Oo0oO

De son côté, Neji discutait à une table avec ses amis et il ne leur avait toujours pas annoncé le mariage de sa mère avec le père de la fille qu'il déteste le plus au monde. Faut dire que lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de la surnommer sa demi-sœur. Maintenant ce serait réellement le cas.

- Hey Neji, ça va ? demanda Sasuke.

- Ça dépend du point de vue, soupira-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Ino.

- Ma mère va se remarier, grimaça Neji.

Il y eut un genre de temps mort après cette annonce, puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Je l'avais dit que vous finiriez frère et sœur, ricana Kiba.

- Demi, rectifia Neji.

- Même chose, vous allez habiter sous le même toit, jusqu'à ce que tu partes en appart, fit-il remarquer. Tu pourras venir « squatter » chez moi quand tu veux, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Neji.

- Ça devrait aller, soupira ce dernier en retirant la main de son épaule. Je resterai enfermé dans ma chambre.

- Et c'est qui, qui va vivre chez qui ? demanda la blonde.

- J'habite dans un quatre et demi avec ma mère… Selon toi, où allons-nous vivre ?

- Pour ce que j'en sais, elle a une grande maison et son frère habite sur un campus durant l'année scolaire, fit savoir Sasuke. Probablement que tu vas reprendre sa chambre.

- Surement, mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

Oo0oO

Le vendredi soir, il allait justement souper chez Tenten et sa mère avait préparé le repas. Une vieille recette de famille. Ils arrivèrent à dix-sept heures, et Tenten n'était pas là.

- Son cours de danse fini à dix-huit heures, leur expliqua Ibiki. Je vais vous faire visiter.

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la cuisine avec une salle à manger, un salon, une grande salle de bain avec salle de lavage, et la chambre des maîtres. Ensuite, ce fut le sous-sol. Ce qui les surpris le plus, ce fut la murale de miroir sur l'un des deux plus grands murs à la droite de l'escalier. À gauche il y avait d'abord la chambre de Tenten, qui resta fermé, puis celle d'Idate, qui allait devenir celle de Neji.

- Tu pourras l'emménager comme tu voudras. On va retirer les meubles d'Idate, les mettre dans la chambre à débarrât, qu'on va transformer en chambre d'ami. Ainsi, il aura une pièce où dormir, quand il va revenir.

Ensuite, ils ressortir pour aller vers le mur du fond. Il y avait d'abord une petite salle de toilette avec un évier, ensuite il y avait la fameuse salle à débarrât, encombré par des boîtes et des vieux meubles.

- On va avoir jusqu'à juin pour y faire le ménage.

Sur ce, ils remontèrent dans la cuisine et attendirent que Tenten arrive. Elle arriva à dix-huit heures et quart, et vient toute suite prendre place à la table, entre son père et Neji, et en face de Yuki. Celle-ci alla préparer les assiettes et les déposa devant chacun. Le souper commença sans problème, avec une crème de légume. Ça ce corsa un peu durant le repas principal. Tenten n'osait pas parler, mais elle avait de la difficulté à le manger. La nausée commençait à lui monté à la gorge.

- Hum…il y a quoi dans la sauce ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- De la crème, des épices, des crevettes…

- Des crevettes ? répéta Ibiki en la coupant.

- Veuillez m'excuser, fit la brune en se levant.

Elle prit rapidement la direction des toilettes, sous le regard surpris des Hyuuga et soucieux de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Yuki.

- Elle a une intolérance aux fruits de mer.

- Oh, si j'avais su, culpabilisa la mère de Neji.

- Ça va, j'aurais dut te prévenir, fit Ibiki.

Tenten revint cinq minutes plus tard, légèrement blêmes.

- Je crois que je vais me servir un autre bol de crème pour faire passer le goût, plaisanta l'adolescente.

- Bien sûr, fit Yuki. Je m'excuse, j'aurais dut m'informer sur tes allergies.

- Ça va, je n'en ai pas trop mangé, la rassura Tenten en se rassoyant.

Le repas se poursuivi sans aucun autre problème et les questions allaient bon train.

- Tu fais qu'elle genre de danse ? demanda Yuki.

- Un peu de tout, mais les cours que je suis pour le moment sont du classique et du hip hop.

- Il n'y a rien de plus différent, remarqua sa future belle-mère.

- Ça donne quelque chose de très contemporain, acquiesça Tenten. Mais avec la troupe de l'école, c'est très expérimental. On a tous des formations différentes.

- Vous êtes combien ?

- Douze au total, mais six en secondaire cinq. Six gars et six filles.

- Et à quoi servent les miroirs en bas ? demanda Neji.

- Tu ne leur as pas expliqué ? s'étonna la brune en regardant son père.

- C'est son cadeau pour ses douze ans. Ainsi elle peut pratiquer autant qu'elle veut, avec l'espace et les miroirs. Comme dans un vrai studio de danse.

- Sans les barres, ajouta sa fille.

- Le divan fait l'affaire, non ? répliqua-t-il.

- Si on veut. Mais il faut le déplacer quand on répète et il n'est pas assez haut en comparaison d'une barre de ballet, répliqua Tenten.

La mère de Neji continua à lui poser toutes sortes de questions, voulant tout savoir d'elle, l'étouffant presque sous cet interrogatoire.

- Tu vas avoir d'autre occasion pour en apprendre plus, l'interrompit Ibiki. Tu fais du sport ? demanda-t-il à Neji.

- Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

- On pourrait aller se faire quelques paniers un jour.

- Si vous voulez.

- Et on pourrait en profiter pour aller faire les boutiques, suggéra Yuki à Tenten.

- Ouai, accepta la brune sans aucun enthousiasme, génial.

Ce qui lui value un regard noir de son père, qui avait capté le sarcasme dans sa voix. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'elle avait en horreur le shopping et qu'elle se forcerait à accepter pour lui faire plaisir. Le souper se poursuivi sans problème et la famille Hyuuga partie vers vingt et une heure.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, Yuki appela Tenten pour l'inviter à aller acheter sa robe pour le mariage, avec elle et sa nièce, qui serait aussi demoiselle d'honneur. En raccrochant le téléphone, la brune ne pu s'empêcher de dire à voix haute :

- Il a une cousine ?

Sa future belle-mère vint la chercher à treize heures, en compagnie d'une fille de son âge avec une longue chevelure bleutée et les mêmes yeux blancs que Neji. Si ça n'avait pas été une caractéristique des Hyuuga, elle aurait pensée qu'elle était aveugle. Yuki les présenta et Tenten découvrit qu'elle s'appelait Hinata, et qu'elle allait dans une école privée réservée aux filles. Sa tante arrêta la voiture devant une première boutique de robe glamour et Tenten se retint de faire une grimace de dégoût. Pour son père, elle ferait un effort. Elle entra dans le magasin à la suite de sa nouvelle famille et regarda autour d'elle, pour déterminer la robe la moins chiante à porter. Yuki l'entraina vers un rayon, qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux de dégoût. C'était quoi ? Des gilets longs, parce qu'à cette longueur, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se pencher pour qu'on voit en-dessous.

- Ma tante, ce ne serait pas un peu court ? fit remarquer Hinata.

- Oui tu as raison, acquiesça cette dernière.

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour aller demander conseil à une vendeuse et Tenten en profita pour remercier la jeune fille.

- C'est normal. Quelle fille saine d'esprit pourrait porter ça ?

- Les amies de ton cousin, répondit la brune. Je veux juste un truc ordinaire, dans lequel je n'aurai pas de misère à bouger.

- Tu n'aimes pas porter des robes, devina Hinata.

- Je préfère le confort des pantalons.

La cousine de Neji lui fit un sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre.

- Mon père dirige une grande entreprise et il m'emmène à tous les banquets auquel il assiste. Alors j'ai l'habitude de magasiner dans ce genre de boutique.

- Et tu as une idée pour moi ? s'étonna Tenten.

- J'ai remarqué une robe il y a quelques semaines et je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira.

La jeune fille déplaça quelques robes à la recherche de celle dont elle parlait et en ressorti une d'un jaune soleil. Elle n'avait qu'une bretelle sur l'épaule droite, ajustée au niveau de la poitrine et de la taille, mais évasée à partir des hanches et lui arrivait juste en-dessous des genoux avec légèreté.

- Wow Hinata, fit Yuki en arrivant, elle est magnifique. Qu'en penses-tu Tenten ? Elle tirait à ravir.

- Oui, souffla cette dernière, sans mot.

La brune prit la robe et se dirigea vers une cabine pour l'enfiler. Elle était parfaite et c'est ce que Yuki déclara, lorsqu'elle sorti pour leur monter le résultat.

- À ce que je vois, tu as toujours l'œil Hinata, la félicita sa tante.

- Cinq années d'expérience et pas moins d'une trentaine de robes achetées, avoua sa nièce.

Malgré le fait qu'Hinata avait déjà une robe pour l'occasion et que Yuki avait déjà achetée l'ensemble qu'elle porterait, la séance de magasinage ne s'arrêta pas là. Mais par chance, Tenten ne fut pas obligé d'acheter ou même d'essayer d'autres robes. Elle revint chez elle un peu avant dix-huit heures, avec deux sacs de vêtements, en plus de celui contenant sa robe et ses souliers.

Oo0oO

Vu que Yuki allait faire les boutiques avec Tenten, Ibiki avait proposé à Neji d'aller faire du tir au centre d'entrainement de la police. Le brun n'était pas un amateur d'arme à feu, mais vu que son futur beau-père était dans la police, c'était l'occasion d'essayer. Et de toute façon, Ibiki n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on voulait avoir à dos. L'expérience ne fût en soit, pas si désagréable. Ce fût difficile au départ, avec la force du tir, qui faisait bouger ses mains et le bruit assourdissant, qui traversait le casque qu'il portait sur les oreilles. À la fin de la séance, il avait des fourmis dans les mains et les bras, tellement le fusil avait vibré. Ibiki l'emmena à la cafétéria et deux de ses collègues vinrent s'assoir près d'eux.

- Salut Ibiki, fit celui qui portait un bandage sur le nez. Tu nous as ramené une recrue ?

- Salut Kotetsu, Izumo. Et non ce n'est pas une recrue, c'est le fils de Yuki, Neji.

- Oh, tu veux faire bonne impression ? s'exclama Izumo en riant.

Neji se retint de rire à ce commentaire, puisqu'Ibiki voulait juste apprendre à le connaître un peu avant le mariage.

- Moi qui aurais voulu remettre Tenten au défi, soupira piteusement Kotetsu.

- Oui, parce que monsieur n'en revient toujours pas de s'être fait battre par une fille, ricana son ami.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une fille, rétorqua le concerné. Anko est meilleure que moi.

- Tu ne digères pas qu'une adolescente soit meilleure que toi ? répliqua Ibiki avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non, ce que je ne digère pas, c'est le fait qu'une civile sans diplôme de l'académie de police puisse me battre.

- Elle sait viser à la différence de toi, déclara en riant Ibiki.

Izumo éclata de rire et n'arrêta pas de le charrier jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur champ de vision. Ensuite, Ibiki et Neji discutèrent de trucs de gars, sport et voiture en l'occurrence. Après un moment, ils allèrent faire quelques paniers au gymnase. Ibiki déposa Neji chez lui vers dix-neuf heures, puis rentra chez lui. Il fût heureux d'apprendre que sa fille s'était amusée durant cette sortie, malgré son dégoût pour le shopping.

Oo0oO

La fin de semaine suivante, plus précisément le samedi après-midi, ils se trouvaient tous à l'église. Idate était arrivé la veille au soir pour finalement rencontrer sa belle-mère et son demi-frère. Neji et lui serait les témoins et ils attendaient la mariée et ses deux demoiselles d'honneur. Hinata apparut en premier, vêtue d'une longue robe lilas avec un col carré et de fines bretelles sur les épaules. Tenten la suivi, vêtue de sa robe jaune, laissant les amis de son père et ceux de Neji, surpris. Ce fut le père d'Hinata qui accompagna Yuki jusqu'à l'autel.

La cérémonie ce passa sans incident et tout le monde partie en direction de la salle de réception. Tous les amis des deux familles étaient présents, tout comme ceux de leurs enfants. À une table, se trouvaient Neji avec ses amis, une seconde table accueillait Tenten et ses amis, et une troisième était occupé par Idate et ses amis du secondaire et de la fac. Yuki et Ibiki étaient assis avec leurs collègues, en plus d'Hiashi et ses deux filles. Une petite estrade avait été montée à l'une des extrémités de la salle, où se trouvait un ami de Tenten derrière son ordinateur portable et qui s'occupait de la musique. Ainsi, Shikamaru Nara serait assuré de ne pas ce faire trainer de force sur la piste de danse. Deux autres amis de la brune, filmait et prenait des photos souvenirs pour la famille. Le premier, Shino Aburame, était le meilleur ami de Maya Uzumaki, que les amis de Neji trouvaient asocial. Le second, ils ne le connaissaient pas du tout, mais il se présenta comme étant le petit ami de Tenten, Sai Hiragisawa. Surprise générale pour cette table, d'apprendre que la brune sortait avec quelqu'un.

Après quelques beaux discours de la part des collègues d'Ibiki, Shikamaru invita les gens à venir danser sur de la musique latine. Très peu de jeunes se levèrent pour danser, ne connaissant pas ce style de danse. Sauf Tenten et ses amis. Naruto invita cette dernière, Lee dansa avec Maya et sa jumelle y alla avec son copain Suigetsu. Une autre surprise pour le groupe de Neji, car ils n'auraient jamais cru Tenten capable de se déhancher sur des talons aiguilles de trois pouces de haut.

- J'ignorais qu'elle savait danser comme ça, déclara Kiba. Ça donne presque envie

- Tu ne sais pas danser, fit remarquer Sasuke.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de danser, répliqua le brun.

- Obsédé ! s'exclama Ino. Apprend d'abord à bouger au lit, parce qu'avec une danseuse, tu risque de la décevoir.

- Je sais très bien bouger au lit, s'offusqua Kiba.

- Alors augmente ton cardio, ajouta Kin. Tu n'es pas très doué quand ça va sur des longueurs.

Les quatre autres personnes éclatèrent de rire, pendant que le concerné rougissait de frustration. Sur la piste de danse, Tenten et ses amis s'amusaient. Ils échangeaient parfois de partenaire, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se retrouve sans partenaire, car Sai vint chercher sa petite amie pour danser. Il s'approcha da la table des mariés pour les féliciter. Yuki lui présenta le frère de son défunt ex-mari et ses deux filles. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur l'aînée et lui proposa d'aller danser. Elle eut l'air surprise par la proposition, mais fini quant même par accepter. Chose que la table de Neji remarqua et déplu à son cousin, mais aussi à Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que…Ton oncle la laisse danser avec ce raté ?

- Personne n'est venu la voir depuis le début de la soirée, fit remarquer Kiba. Même toi, tu n'y es pas encore allé, alors que tu es l'un de ces prétendants.

- Je ne sais pas danser, grogna le concerné.

- Tu n'es pas non plus allé lui parler, fit remarquer Sakura, d'un ton sanglant.

- Jalouse, souffla Ino à l'oreille de la rose. Pour lui, tu n'es que bonne à baiser.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! lui siffla méchamment son amie.

Neji garda le silence et fixa attentivement sa cousine. Naruto lui montrait les pas de base de la salsa, légèrement à l'écart des autres danseurs pour ne pas les déranger. Le blond avait la main gauche au milieu de son dos et l'autre tenait la main gauche de la brune. Cette dernière avait la main droite sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme et la tête penchée vers ses pieds, pour suivre les mouvements de son partenaire. Dès qu'elle semblait vouloir abandonner, il l'encourageait avec un grand sourire « Made in Uzumaki ». Neji surveillait l'ami de Tenten avec méfiance, mais pas une seule fois, il ne vit le blond la toucher à un endroit déplacé. Ce qu'il compara à son meilleur ami Sasuke, qui ne se serait pas gêné. D'où son silence vis-à-vis des plaintes de ce dernier. De son côté, Tenten profitait pleinement de son petit copain, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru annonce, qu'il était temps pour la mariée de danser avec son fils et le marié avec sa fille. Neji ralla un peu avant de rejoindre sa mère, sous les moqueries de ses amis, et Ibiki rejoignit sa fille, obligeant son « gendre » à aller s'asseoir. Ou plutôt le renvoya prendre des photos.

- Merci de ne pas avoir fait de scandale, murmura Ibiki à l'oreille de sa fille.

- Je ne suis pas si méchante, répliqua-t-elle. Si elle te rend heureux, je suis heureuse.

Un sourire s'élargi sur les lèvres de son père, ravi qu'elle accepte la situation malgré ses différents avec Neji.

- Je dois faire dur à côté de toi, supposa-t-il après un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas danser, sourit-il.

- Tu te débrouille très bien et tu devrais aller en faire profiter Yuki.

Avant de faire ce qu'elle lui suggéra, il la serra fort dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête. Lorsque la brune se retourna pour regagner sa place, elle remarqua que plusieurs couples s'étaient joins à eux sur la piste. Hiashi dansait avec Hanabi et Hinata avec Sasuke, qui se fit pousser par Neji quelque instant plus tard. Naruto avait invité Maya, puisque Karin dansait avec Suigetsu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir tout le monde, que quelqu'un la tirait par derrière, et la retournait. Elle tomba sur le sourire moqueur de son frère.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas Sai, la taquina-t-il. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait de belles photos à faire, donc il ne pourrait pas venir te faire danser.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer d'excuse, sourit la brune. Tu n'as qu'à le dire que je t'ai manqué.

- Dans tes rêves ! s'esclaffa son frère. La seule chose qui m'a manqué, c'est de t'empêcher de dormir le soir.

- C'est vrai, maintenant je n'ai plus à supporter les gémissements des filles, que tu ramenais à la maison.

Son frère se contenta de rire en l'attrapant par la taille et la faire danser. Jusqu'à ce que la musique change. Revenant à de la musique plus rythmé, mais plus populaire aussi, Idate alla rejoindre ses amis. La brune fit comme lui et prit place à la droite de Naruto.

- C'était comment de danser avec Hinata ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi ? fit le blond, sans comprendre.

- Je t'ai vu danser avec la cousine de Neji et je voulais savoir comment c'était, expliqua son amie.

- Ben… Tu dansais avec Sai, alors je suis allé féliciter ton père et elle avait l'air de trouver le temps long…

- T'as flashé sur elle, conclu-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'empourpra Naruto.

- Tu la trouves de ton goût et pour avoir passé un après-midi avec elle, déclara la brune, je sais qu'elle est ton genre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? la provoqua-t-il en dernier recours.

- Je te connais, le nargua-t-elle.

Le blond préféra garder le silence, avant de s'enfoncer encore plus.

- Sauf que tu vas avoir de la difficulté, compati-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Parce que Neji te fixait et si ta main descendait vers ses fesses, il te sautait dessus pour t'étriper.

- De toute façon, je ne pensais pas…

- Allo les amis ! fit Lee en arrivant.

Tenten haussa les épaules en regardant Naruto, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami et entamer une conversation animé. De son côté, le blond les écouta sans vraiment participer au sujet. La réception se termina dans les environ d'une heure du matin. Ayant déjà commencé à emménager sa chambre chez Ibiki, Neji se trouvait dans celle-ci cette nuit-là. Idate utiliserait le sofa du sous-sol pour la nuit et retournerais à l'université en après-midi. Il remarqua que Tenten était accompagné de Sai et que son père ne fit aucun commentaire. Il resta même étonné de voir le couple entrer dans la chambre de la brune et passé la nuit ensemble. Avant d'aller se coucher, il passa par la petite salle de toilette du sous-sol et en retournant vers sa chambre, il fut interpeller par Idate.

- Pourquoi fixes-tu sa porte de chambre ?

- Pardon ? fit Neji en se retournant vers lui.

- La porte de chambre de ma sœur. Pourquoi la fixes-tu ? répéta-t-il.

- J'étais étonné qu'Ibiki laisse son copain dormir avec elle.

- Ça va bientôt faire trois mois qu'ils sont ensemble et ils sont assez vieux pour savoir ce qu'ils font, déclara son aîné en haussant les épaules.

- Mais quant même, ça ne lui dérange pas ?

- À la différence de son ex, Sai est un bon garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pour faire simple, son ex était un trou de cul de première et s'il s'approche encore de ma sœur, c'est un homme mort, expliqua Idate avec le regard noir.

Neji préféra ne pas poser d'autres questions et aller se coucher. Jusqu'à cette après-midi, il ignorait que Tenten avait un copain, alors il était étonné d'apprendre qu'elle en avait eu un avant. Un ex avec qui ça c'était mal fini pour une raison, qui lui était inconnue.

Oo0oO

La première semaine fut difficile pour les deux adolescents. Tous deux s'évitaient autant que possible. En-dehors des repas et le trajet jusqu'à l'école, ils évitaient d'être dans la même pièce. À quelques reprises, Neji avait vu Tenten s'entraîner devant les miroirs du sous-sol en compagnie de Lee ou Naruto. Ils pratiquaient ou créaient, il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans le salon à pratiquer, elle était dans sa chambre ou bien chez ses amis. Depuis le mariage, une semaine plus tôt, le brun n'avait pas revu le petit copain de sa nouvelle demi-sœur. Jusqu'au vendredi suivant. Après une soirée au cinéma avec Sasuke et Kiba, Neji rentrait pour tomber sur une scène plutôt intime du couple, dans le sous-sol. Sai était à moitié allongé sur Tenten et lui embrassait le cou. D'où il se trouvait, le brun entendait les rires étouffés que la brune tentait de retenir. Tout en finissant de descendre l'escalier, il se racla la gorge, se qui les fit sursauter. Rapidement, ils se rassirent convenablement et le regardèrent avec les joues légèrement rouges de gêne.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre, fit-il avec sarcasme.

Sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre, il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il discutait avec Sasuke sur son ordinateur portable depuis près d'une heure, quand il entendit des bruits venant de la pièce voisine. Sa tête de lit se trouvait collé au mur, qui le séparait de la chambre de Tenten et curieux, il colla l'oreille contre ce dernier. Tout d'abord un grincement continu, puis de faible gémissement. Ce rendant compte de ce qui ce passait de l'autre côté, il en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Pour éviter d'en entendre plus, il brancha ses écouteurs et mit de la musique.

**Sasuke dit :** Yo t'es là ?

**Neji dit :** Désolé, j'ai été surpris par des bruits étranges.

**Sasuke dit :** Bruits ? Où ?

**Neji dit :** De la chambre de Tenten.

**Neji dit :** Elle est avec son copain.

**Sasuke dit :** Quoi, ils s'embrassent bruyamment ?

**Neji dit :** Non, ça c'était sur le divan.

**Neji dit :** Elle est carrément en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

**Sasuke dit :** T'es pas sérieux ?

**Sasuke dit :** Il y a un gars qui ose coucher avec elle ?

**Neji dit :** Ils sortent ensemble depuis trois mois.

**Sasuke dit :** Et alors ? J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait attendu plus longtemps.

**Sasuke dit :** Genre un an !

**Neji dit :** Ça n'a pas l'air.

**Neji dit :** En plus son frère m'a dit que Sai n'était pas son premier copain.

**Sasuke dit :** Un autre mec sans goût ?

**Neji dit :** Un trou de cul selon lui.

**Neji dit :** Mais j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant un bon moment, avant d'épuiser toutes les scénarios possibles sur la vie de Tenten.

Oo0oO

Ce soir-là, Sai était passé chercher Tenten à l'école, après sa pratique avec la troupe de danse. Ce qui avait fait plaisir à la brune. En arrivant, ils étaient descendus au sous-sol pour écouter un film. Mais comme de raison, en tout bon couple qui se respect, ils avaient fini par arrêter d'écouter le film et commencé à s'embrasser. Connaissant de plus en plus sa copine, Sai la savait chatouilleuse au niveau du cou et il ne se gêna pas pour l'embrasser à ce niveau-là. La brune tenta de s'en déprendre en se penchant vers l'arrière, mais ça n'eut pour effet, que de se retrouver à demi allongé sur le divan, avec son copain sur elle. Par conséquent, elle tentait de retenir ses rires, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Ça n'eut que le don de faire sourire encore plus le brun. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ce fasse entendre. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'escalier pour voir Neji, qui les regardait avec un air blasé. Ils se rassirent rapidement de façon plus convenable et le regardèrent, assez gêné d'avoir été surpris dans cette position.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre, fit-il avec sarcasme.

La brune le regarda marcher jusqu'à sa chambre sans rien dire, elle était déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle se retourna vers son copain, qui regardait dans la même direction qu'elle.

- Gêne total, déclara-t-il lentement après un moment.

La brune éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par le jeune homme.

- Et si on faisait ce qu'il a dit ? proposa le brun avec sourire en coin. Ce trouvez une chambre.

- Je mangerais quelque chose avant, sourit-elle, je commence à mourir de faim.

Chose dite, chose faite. Ils montèrent dans cuisine et se prirent tous les deux une pomme dans le réfrigérateur. Ibiki vint les voir un moment, voulant discuter un peu avec son gendre avant qu'ils partent s'enfermer dans la chambre de sa fille. La discussion fut tournée vers les études de l'artiste et ensuite sur le développement des photos du mariage. Sai lui promit de lui ramener un disque contenant toutes les photos, dès la fin de semaine suivante. Le père de la brune les laissa finalement retourner au sous-sol et ils allèrent s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ne voulant pas que Neji les entende, ils se parlèrent à voix basse, tout en s'embrassant. Le brun la plaqua doucement contre la porte en recommençant à lui embrasser le cou et en glissant ses mains sous son gilet. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en s'agrippant à son gilet, qu'elle tira pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

Gilet en main, elle inversa les places, pour embrasser le torse de son copain avec envie et descendant tranquillement le long de son ventre. Lorsqu'elle voulu détacher sa ceinture, Sai l'en empêcha en attrapant ses poignets et la faisant remonter jusqu'à son visage. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à son lit, tout en lui retirant son gilet. Il lui palpa les fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de le faire assoir sur le lit et monter sur lui. La brune plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, tout en lui agrippant la tête avec ses deux mains. Il se laissa faire en lui caressant le dos. Après un moment, elle le poussa à s'allonger, tout en restant redresser. Elle retire son soutien-gorge noir, devant le regard gourmand du jeune homme, qui s'en lécha les lèvres. Pendant qu'elle laissait tomber le vêtement sur le plancher, il se redressa pour passer sa langue sur son sein droit, provocant un soupir de bien-être chez la brune. Tenten commença à ce déhanché pour l'inciter à aller plus loin dans ses caresses. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos et les fit entrer sous son pantalon et sa culotte, pour lui caresser les fesses. Elle le fit se rallonger et commença à lui dévorer le cou.

Tranquillement, elle reprit la direction du bas ventre de son copain. D'abord avec ses mains pour ouvrir le passage, puis de la bouche et de la langue, pour l'inciter à bander complètement. Bien sûr, il ne la laissa pas faire longtemps et l'obligea à se rallonger sur lui, pour qu'il puisse se glisser ensuite sur elle et lui donner le même traitement. Tous les vêtements au sol et préservatif enfilé, ils se placèrent plus confortablement dans le lit et commencèrent finalement à faire l'amour. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le lit grinçait légèrement, maintenant trop habitué de l'entendre. Par contre, Tenten se mordait la lèvre ou bien enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Sai, pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Mais il lui fut impossible de retenir tous les gémissements qui lui venaient, particulièrement vers la fin. Elle espérait seulement que Neji n'avait rien entendu.

Le lendemain matin, Tenten s'étira tranquillement en essayant de ne pas réveiller son copain, qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle se frotta un peu le visage, puis se détacha doucement du jeune homme. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, quand Sai grogna en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes Sai, murmura-elle.

Pour la forme, il grogna à nouveau et la laissa sortir du lit. Elle prit sur sa chaise d'ordinateur, sa robe de chambre et l'enfila, pour ensuite sortir de la pièce. Elle alla rapidement dans la petite salle de toilette, s'arrangea un peu les cheveux et retourna vers sa chambre. Mais au moment de passer devant la porte de Neji, ce dernier en sorti. Il lui jeta à peine un regard et monta à l'étage. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se faufila sous les couvertures. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, s'il les avait entendus. Pour la première fois, elle était mal à l'aise de savoir que quelqu'un avait pu les entendre. Idate lui avait déjà fait la remarque, qu'elle n'était pas toujours discrète. Mais savoir que son frère l'avait entendu à quelques reprises, la gênait moins, que de savoir que Neji l'avait entendu. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas tellement et qu'ils s'haïssaient depuis près de deux ans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Vacances en famille**

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, la famille Morino Hyuuga ce trouvait en vacances à Suna pour le temps des fêtes. Ibiki et Yuki avaient décidé de transformer leur lune de miel en voyage familial. Même Idate les accompagna. Ils avaient deux chalets côte à côte, un pour les parents et un autre pour les enfants. Le deuxième comptait trois chambres, une salle de bain, un salon et un spa sur la terrasse. L'aîné des trois siffla en entrant dans leur maison pour la prochaine semaine.

- Je prends la chambre près de la porte, déclara-t-il.

- Et moi la plus éloigné de toi, rétorqua sa sœur.

Neji les regarda à tour de rôle, cherchant à comprendre leur relation frère et sœur. Une seconde ils s'adoraient et la seconde suivante, ils s'envoyaient promener en s'insultant.

- Quoi ? sourit Idate. T'as peur que je te tienne réveillé ?

- Non, j'ai surtout peur que les « filles » que tu vas ramener, me tienne réveillé.

Et c'était reparti, soupira Neji. Pendant tout le voyage, le brun s'était retrouvé entre les deux, parce que son nouveau demi-frère avait décidé de réveiller sa sœur à l'aide d'un sceau d'eau froide.

- J'en conclu, que c'est encore moi, qui est prit entre vous deux, soupira Neji.

- Je vais régler ça rapidement, déclara Idate. Je prends la chambre à côté de la salle de bain et vous deux, celles du mur opposé.

- D'accord, moi ça me va, fit Tenten.

- Ça me va aussi, approuva Neji. Et je prends celles près de la terrasse, ajouta-t-il.

La brune haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'autre chambre en trainant sa valise.

- Comme tu veux, fit-elle en se retournant vers lui, mais je vais te demander la même chose qu'à l'autre crétin qui me sert de frère.

- Je t'ai entendu, cria Idate à partir de sa chambre.

- Je veux dormir le soir, poursuivi-t-elle. Tu peux ramener qui tu veux, mais je veux rien entendre.

À son tour, Neji attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour les prochains jours.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose…, commença-t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Mais pour quand on est à la maison, termina-t-il en la regardant.

Le brun la laissa bouche bée devant sa porte et entra dans la sienne. Tenten rougit en comprenant qu'il les avait entendus et probablement les trois fois où Sai était venu dormir et qu'ils l'avaient fait.

Dans la soirée, Ibiki les emmena au restaurant de l'hôtel. Un groupe de musique jazz jouait sur une scène au fond de la salle, pendant que les clients de l'hôtel mangeaient ou encore, dansaient. Ils avaient tous revêtu des vêtements plus chics. Les hommes portaient des chemises et les femmes portaient des robes. Neji n'avait pu s'empêcher de reluquer Tenten, lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa chambre, vêtue d'une robe rose avec des motifs de fleurs jaunes, attachée au cou et descendant aux genoux en plusieurs franges légères. Robe achetée l'après-midi même en compagnie de sa mère, qui voulait absolument faire les magasins avec elle. Idate avait sifflé en la voyant et elle avait tournoyé sur elle-même pour montrer le résulta. Ibiki aussi l'avait complimenté en la voyant. Neji remarqua tous les regards que les mecs de la place lui jetaient depuis leur arrivé. Elle terminait son dessert, quand un garçon vint l'inviter à danser.

- Voulez-vous danser ?

- Sora ? fit Tenten en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Suna ?

- Je travaille. J'insiste les gens à danser et puisque tu es ici, viens danser avec moi.

- D'accord, accepta la brune en se levant.

Elle le suivi et ensemble, ils firent une démonstration de salsa. La chanson terminée, Sora alla chercher une autre personne aux tables et la brune revint s'assoir avec sa famille.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Yuki.

- Sora, il était dans la troupe l'an dernier.

- Je me disais aussi, fit Idate, que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part et…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en fixant un point derrière son père et sa belle-mère.

- Veuillez m'excuser, sourit-il en se levant.

Il contourna la table et alla s'assoir à une table, où se trouvaient quatre filles entre vingt et vingt-trois ans. Deux blondes, une rousse et une brune avec des mèches violettes.

- Et c'est reparti, soupira la brune.

- Tenten ! la réprimanda son père.

- Quoi ? Il va passer la soirée avec elles et en ramener une pour la nuit. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce genre de commentaire.

- Ibiki, fit sa femme en posant une main sur son bras, ça va. N'en fait pas un scandale.

Le père de Tenten se calma et repris contenance. Il termina son verre et invita sa femme à danser, laissant Neji seul avec la brune.

- Qu'est-ce qui est reparti ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est reparti ? Avec Idate.

- Dit adieu à ton sommeil, car je pari que cette nuit, il va faire un bruit pas possible avec l'une de ces filles.

- T'es vraiment sûr de ça ? fit Neji, en ne la croyant pas.

- On pari ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Et c'est quoi le gage ?

- J'ai besoin de fric, déclara la brune.

- Combien? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Cinquante.

- Cinquante ? s'exclama le brun. Ok et moi j'ai quoi ?

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que tu as, que je pourrais bien vouloir ?

Le brun prit le temps de bien réfléchir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent et elle n'avait rien dont il avait besoin. Elle était nulle à l'école et tout ce qu'elle savait faire c'était de danser et faire des gaffes. Et il était hors de question qu'elle fasse son ménage ou sa lessive. Trop privé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire à part danser ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Euh…

Elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Et en vint au même résultat. Il avait de l'argent, des bonnes notes…

- En fait…, pas grand-chose en-dehors des jeux vidéo et de la mécanique, avoua-t-elle.

- Mécanique? Répéta le brun.

- Oui le père de Lee m'a montré à réparer les voiture l'an dernier.

- Dommage que je n'ais pas de voiture, soupira Neji.

- Mais en même temps, je suis sûr de gagner ce pari, puisque je connais bien mon frère.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Et ils eurent confirmation à deux heures du matin. Un cri de fille résonna dans leur chalet et Neji sursauta dans son lit. Tenten et lui étaient rentrés tôt, puisque de toute façon, ils n'arrivaient pas à rester seul tous les deux sans s'entre tuer. Il se leva et ouvrit sa porte de chambre en regardant celle de son demi-frère avec stupéfaction. Il entendit un bruit en provenance de celle de Tenten et il alla frapper à sa porte. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. En ouvrant la porte, il la vit dans son lit, l'oreiller sur la tête et grognant de mécontentement.

- Tu me dois cinquante dollars, entendit-il Tenten lui dire, la voix étouffé par l'oreiller.

- Je te les donnerai dès qu'on sera retourné à Konoha.

Le brun se retourna vers le salon, quand un autre cri éclata dans la chambre d'Idate.

- Merde, il lui fait quoi pour qu'elle gueule comme ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Neji.

- Il la baise et je ne veux pas en savoir plus, déclara-t-elle. Et ferme cette putain de porte, ça sonne encore plus fort.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'appuya contre en soupirant bruyamment.

- Ça me rappelle l'époque où il habitait encore à la maison, soupira Tenten. Et vu comment sont faites les chambres, c'était l'enfer.

- Et ça ne lui dérange pas que tout le monde l'entende ?

- Au contraire, il aime ça m'empêcher de dormir et surement qu'il aime montrer qu'il est doué.

- Et toi non ? ricana le brun.

- Pour ta gouverne, s'offusqua la jeune femme en se redressant, j'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible. Est-ce que j'ai une fois crié comme cette fille ? demanda-t-elle. Non, parce que ça n'a rien d'excitant, déclara-t-elle sans le laisser répondre.

Il la regarda, un sourcil lever, mais n'ajouta rien. Quoi dire de plus, c'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, depuis qu'ils habitaient sous le même toit. Lui, il n'avait pas encore ramené de fille, car de toute façon, il préférait aller chez les filles avec qui il couchait. Il n'avait pas envie que sa mère lui pose un million de questions et encore moins que Tenten ne l'entende, s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il n'avait rien à lui prouvé. Pas comme son frère apparemment, puisqu'il faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit.

- Bon c'est décidé, déclara Tenten en se levant, je vais aller me promener sur la plage.

- À cette heure ? s'étonna Neji.

- Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir tant qu'il n'aura pas fini. Et il est loin d'avoir terminé.

La brune attrapa une veste sur sa valise, mit ses sandales et se dirigea vers la porte. Son demi-frère lui attrapa le poignet, lorsqu'elle voulu tourner la poignée.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- De ?

- Il va continuer longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- Jamais moins d'une heure et parfois il recommence.

Il lâcha son bras et Tenten ouvrit la porte. Neji hésita à la suivre. C'était soit écouter les ébats d'Idate, soit se promener avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus.

- Attends-moi, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre toute la nuit.

La jeune fille s'arrêta prêt de la porte arrière du chalet, donnant sur le patio et la plage, lui laissant le temps d'aller chercher sa veste et ses sandales. Ils avaient beau être dans le sud, les nuits étaient fraîches. Rendu dehors, ils prirent la direction de la plage et s'assirent dans le sable en regardant la mer. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, ne sachant pas de quoi discuter avec l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Tenten s'étira, puis ce laissa tomber sur le dos. Neji tourna la tête et regarda à son tour. En-dehors de la danse et des jeux vidéo, il ignorait quel était ses passe-temps. Et aucun des deux ne faisaient parti des siens.

- Tu travailles où ? demanda soudainement la brune.

- Quoi ? fit-il sous l'étonnement.

- Tu dois travailler quelque part, s'expliqua-t-elle en le regardant, pour réussir à te payer tous tes gadgets.

- Je suis stagiaire dans la firme de mon oncle.

- Ton oncle est directeur de marketing si je me souviens bien.

- Oui. C'est ma mère qui te l'a dit ?

- Non, Hinata, rectifia la jeune fille. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait pour qu'elle soit une habituée des robes de cocktail. Je la plain, soupira-t-elle après un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben… Elle doit accompagner son père partout, sans connaître personne à ces soirées.

- Ça m'arrive d'y aller, rectifia le brun.

- Ça change tout, fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique, elle connaît une personne.

- Sasuke y va souvent, rétorqua-t-il. Son père fait parti d'une firme associée.

- Wow, méchante belle compagnie. Je me jetterais toute suite à travers d'une fenêtre.

- C'est de mon meilleur ami dont tu parle ! l'averti Neji.

- Désolé, mais les mecs, qui sortent avec une fille seulement pour la sauter, me répugnent.

- Il n'est pas comme ça, déclara-t-il.

La brune haussa un sourcil sceptique devant cette affirmation, loin d'être convaincu.

- Alors il ne se tape pas Sakura, tout en essayant de sortir avec ta cousine ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Ce fait énoncé comme une question, mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

- Et Naruto ? répliqua-t-il.

- Quoi Naruto ? C'est le mec le plus intègre que je connaisse, déclara-t-elle.

- Tu vas me dire qu'il n'a pas des vues sur ma cousine, devina le brun.

- Exactement, sourit-elle. Parce que lui, il n'a pas des vues sur une fille, comme on en a pour des objets. Il est attiré et il va lui faire la cour comme au moyen-âge. Parce que c'est un romantique, doublé d'un saint.

- Un saint ? répéta-t-il avec scepticisme.

- Oui, t'as très bien entendu, j'ai dit un saint. C'est le genre de mec croyant, qui va partager son lit qu'avec une seule fille. Sa femme.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, avoua Neji.

- Naruto est vierge et va le rester jusqu'à son mariage si tu préfères. Il accepte difficilement la relation très physique entre Karin et Suigetsu, tout comme les coups d'un soir de son frère Yahiko. Et il fait souvent un speech sur les bienfaits de se réserver pour notre âme sœur.

Devant cette révélation, Neji resta muet. Tout comme ses propres amis, il croyait que le blond se donnait un genre, pour attirer les filles. Sasuke était même sûr, qu'il s'était tapé une dizaine de filles différentes. Mais en même temps, Tenten aurait très bien pu tout inventer. Sauf qu'elle avait l'air particulièrement sérieuse en disant cela. Après ça, ils préférèrent garder le silence, pour éviter de se disputer à nouveau. Neji évitait de la regarder, mais il l'entendit gesticuler. En habitant avec elle, il avait découvert qu'elle était incapable de rester longtemps inactive. Toujours un cahier et un crayon avec elle pour noter toutes les inspirations qui lui venaient. Il l'avait même parfois vu s'arrêter en plein milieu de l'escalier et faire de léger mouvement avec les yeux dans le vague, et courir dans sa chambre pour tout noter. Ensuite, elle se plaçait devant les miroirs du salon, qu'il y soit ou non, et essayait ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ce qui fait, qu'il attendait à ce moment-là, qu'elle se lève et essaye se qui lui passait par la tête. En tournant la tête vers elle, il la vit les yeux fermés, la main droite jouant avec le sable sous ses doigts. Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux, le surprenant, et elle se redressa en passant sa main gauche sur le bas de son visage. Le regard dans le vague, elle hochait la tête sur un rythme plus ou moins vite. Après plusieurs secondes, elle se leva, enleva ses sandales pour tester ce qu'elle imaginait.

La brune s'éloigna de lui et fit quelques ronds avec se pieds, comme pour s'approprier les sensations du sable autour de ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta un moment, la tête toujours penchée vers le sol, puis commença soudainement des mouvements saccadés. L'Hyuuga la regardait lever un genou pour déposer le pied et glisser sur son pied en allongeant l'autre. Elle refit le même manège de l'autre côté et ainsi de suite, déplaçant le sable à chaque mouvement. Tenten changea tranquillement la figure, en tournant le tronc vers sa jambe allongée et s'appuyant sur celle derrière elle. Le tout en ondulant le haut du corps, en partant par la tête jusqu'au bassin et termina en levant le bras droit d'un coup sec vers le haut. Le jeune homme la regarda descendre tranquillement son bras, tout en marquant le tempo avec sa jambe de derrière. Sa tête suivit le mouvement du bras, puis elle fit pivoter ses talons, pour prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche et allonger la droite devant elle. Son bras gauche s'allongea brusquement derrière elle, tordant son tronc à l'opposer de ses jambes et sa tête resta face à la mer. Sans que Neji ne s'y attende, elle se fit pivoter vers la droite et glisser complètement au sol.

C'était bref, mais le brun ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Suna lui avait inspiré cette courte séquence et il en avait été témoin. Tenten resta allongé dans le sable pendant un moment, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

- Je veux dormir ! gémit-elle soudainement.

Neji eut envie de rire en l'entendant. Pas à cause d'elle, mais à cause de la situation. Il approchait trois heures du matin et le lendemain, ils devaient tous aller faire du voilier. Ah les mères et leur planning.

- Il a peut-être fini, suggéra le brun avec espoir.

La brune se redressa lentement, puis tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux mi-clos.

- Tu veux parier ? fit-elle.

- Non ça va, j'ai déjà perdu cinquante dollars, soupira-t-il.

Un sourire s'élargie sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle se laissa retomber sur le dos. Son demi-frère détourna la tête vers la mer, puis se leva en époussetant son short. Tenten tourna la tête vers lui et attendit qu'il parle. Parce que oui, elle savait qu'il allait dire quelque chose.

- Fini, pas fini, j'y vais, déclara-t-il. Et s'il n'a pas fini, je vais le faire arrêter.

- En faisant quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je verrai rendu là.

Il prit la direction du chalet et la brune se leva rapidement, attrapa ses sandales et le suivi. Arrivé devant la porte, Tenten regarda son demi-frère avec sourire moqueur et un sourcil levé. Le brun s'arrêta au moment d'ouvrir la porte, incertain de ce qu'il allait faire, si Idate n'avait pas fini.

- Tu n'as plus envie d'aller dormir ? le nargua-t-elle.

Provocation faite, le jeune homme tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Aucun son ne leur vint, durant environ trente secondes.

- Ah ! fit la conquête d'Idate.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, ricana la brune.

- Rien à foutre, déclara-t-il en regardant sa montre, il est trois heures du matin et je veux dormir.

Bien décidé, il entra dans le chalet et s'approcha de la porte de chambre d'Idate. Il tambourina violemment à la porte en hurlant.

- T'as-tu bientôt fini, cria le brun, il y en a qui voudrait bien dormir avant que le soleil ne se lève.

- Wow, ça c'est du direct, rigola Tenten.

- Et j'espère qu'il a comprit, ajouta-t-il pour la brune.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, leva les yeux au plafond avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Elle fut récompensée, lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir la tête de son frère.

- Un problème ? sourit-t-il.

- Oui je veux dormir, fit Neji. Alors si tu pouvais soit arrêter ou faire moins de bruit, ce serait apprécié.

- Quoi ? Je vous empêche de dormir ? fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est ça, fait l'innocent, répliqua sa sœur. Ça doit faire une heure et demie qu'elle gueule comme une possédée.

Ils entendirent un cri d'indignation venant de l'intérieur de la chambre, puis une blonde bouscula Idate pour sortir de la pièce. Elle passa devant Neji et Tenten, les vêtements remis à la va vite, et sorti du chalet en claquant la porte.

- Oups, je crois que je l'ai vexée, fit faussement désolé la brune. Bon ben, bonne nuit, souhaita-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa propre chambre, pour finalement aller dormir. Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se retourna vers son demi-frère.

- Désolé, mais tu t'es assez amusé pour ce soir, s'excusa-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son demi-frère. Fait gaffe les prochaines fois, parce que je ne me gênerai pas pour recommencer.

Il finit sa phrase en tournant le dos à son aîné et imita Tenten, en allant enfin se coucher.

Oo0oO

Trois jours plus tard, rien de spéciale n'était arrivé. Sortie en famille et aventure d'un soir pour Idate. Sauf qu'il fit attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ne voulant pas encore se faire interrompre par Neji. Mais le matin du quatrième jour, Tenten avait le regard dans le vague et semblait ailleurs. Quand son père lui posa la question, elle rétorqua que ce n'était rien et il décida de ne pas insister. Ils passèrent, tous les cinq, la journée à la plage. La brune se fit bronzer en compagnie de sa belle-mère et les trois hommes de la famille, jouaient au football un peu plus loin.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre fille, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, demanda soudainement Yuki.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, surprise par cette réplique.

- Mais il n'y a rien, nia la brune.

- Pas de ça avec moi Tenten.

- Ce n'est rien, juste une dispute avec mon copain.

- Et pour toi ce n'est rien ? demanda sa belle-mère en se retournant vers elle.

La brune haussa les épaules et se retournant sur le ventre, la tête placée entre ses bras. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'épancher sur sa vie, si ce n'est à son meilleur ami. Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire au téléphone, car elle avait besoin d'être prit dans ses bras et l'entendre faire des jeux de mots bidons pour la faire sourire.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, soupira Tenten.

- Bon d'accord, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais je veux que tu saches, que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Hum hum, fit simplement la jeune fille.

Le reste de l'après-midi, se poursuivi ainsi, sans dommage. Ils allèrent tous manger au restaurant de l'hôtel, vêtu de façon plus décontracté que le premier soir. Tenten avait revêtu un pantalon ample noir, avec une camisole rose s'attachant au cou et des souliers à talon haut noirs. Neji avait revêtu un jean foncé, avec une chemise bleu pâle et des souliers noirs. La jeune femme écoutait d'une oreille distraite, la conversation et observait les couples danser. Elle aurait vraiment voulu que Lee, ou Naruto, soit là pour aller danser.

- Tenten ! l'appela son père.

Idate dut lui donner un coup de coude, pour qu'elle sorte de la lune et porte son regard sur eux.

- Hum ? fit-elle.

- Je te demandais, si tu avais une idée d'activité pour demain, répéta Ibiki.

- Non pas vraiment. Mais pourquoi vous ne passez pas une journée en amoureux ? suggéra-t-elle. On est assez grand pour s'occuper tout seul.

- Tu en as déjà assez de nous ? rigola son père.

- Non, mais je sais que je suis la seule, qui a vraiment envie de suivre un cours de danse, rétorqua-t-elle.

Son père soupira, son frère rigola, sa belle-mère sourit et Neji leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ben quoi ? fit-elle innocemment.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui vais y aller, rigola son frère. Je vais aller faire bronzette sur la plage et taper la discute avec des filles.

- Quelle surprise, fit ironiquement la brune.

- Bon d'accord, accepta leur père. Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez et on se rejoindra pour le souper.

- Parfait et ce soir on va à la discothèque ! proposa Idate.

- Je suis partante, accepta sa sœur.

- Hum, fit Neji.

- C'est un truc de jeune, nous nous irons passé la soirée au bistro, déclara sa mère.

Deux heures plus tard, soit à vingt et une heures, Tenten se rendait à la discothèque en compagnie de ses deux frères. Idate se dirigea vers le bar en compagnie de Neji, bien que ce dernier ne prenne pas d'alcool. La brune prit directement la direction de la piste de danse, pour se fondre dans la foule.

- Une bière s'il vous plaît, commanda l'aîné.

- Pas de drague ce soir ? s'étonna Neji.

- Il est seulement vingt et une heures, j'ai encore le temps d'aller me trouver une fille avec qui passer la nuit, sourit Idate.

- Je me disais aussi, soupira le cadet.

Son aîné éclata de rire, puis porta son regard sur les danseurs, tout en prenant une gorgée dans sa bouteille. Neji prit le jus de fruit qu'il avait commandé et regarda à son tour la foule qui se déhanchait sur la musique. Il y avait des filles, et quelques garçons, qui montaient sur le stage du DJ, pour se déhancher à la vue de tous. Le cadet reconnu le mec avec qui Tenten avait dansé le premier soir. Il était entouré de quatre filles, qui se frottaient plus qu'elles ne dansaient. Et après un moment, il remarqua sa demi-sœur. Elle était montée sur la scène et se déhanchait comme une vraie agace. Neji se retourna vers Idate et le découvrit en train de draguer une blonde, avec de longs cheveux attachés en longue tresse et habillé comme une fille facile. Grand décolleté et mini-jupe. Le brun préféra le laisser tranquille et reporta son attention sur es danseurs, et plus particulièrement sur Tenten. Elle s'était rapprochée du danseur. Tora ? Cora ? Nora ? Quelque chose dans ce genre là. Bref, il était particulièrement étonner de la voir danser aussi collé d'un gars, qui n'était même pas son copain. Mais il tomba presque de sa chaise, lorsqu'il les vit s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Vieux, fit Neji en donnant un coup de coude à Idate, il y a ta sœur qui déconne.

- Ma sœur qui quoi ? demanda ce dernier en se retournant vers lui.

Neji ne se répéta pas et se contenta se pointer la scène. Puis il entendit son demi-frère recracher sa gorgée d'alcool. Il tourna la tête vers lui et le vit avec les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? s'exclama Idate en se levant.

Neji le regarda traverser la foule jusqu'à la scène et rendu à destination, l'aîné attrapa la jambe de sa sœur, pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle en se pencha à sa hauteur.

- On rentre !

- D'accord, bonne nuit, déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

- Tu viens aussi ! ordonna son frère en tirant un peu sur la jambe de la brune.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, refusa Tenten en se dégageant.

- Fais-moi pas monter ou je te mets la honte, la menaça-t-il.

La brune grogna et descendit du stage. Son frère lui attrapa le bras droit et la tira derrière lui. Neji les suivi, lorsqu'ils passèrent près de lui, mais préféra garder le silence. Le retour à leur chalet, se fit donc dans le silence, puisque Tenten bouda son frère. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures trente-huit, quand ils arrivèrent dans leur logement.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, de te donner en spectacle comme ça ! s'exclama Idate en attrapant sa sœur par les épaules.

- Alors toi tu as le droit et moi non ? s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Sauf que moi je suis célibataire, déclara-t-il.

- Et ben moi aussi !

Neji, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le divan, se redressa d'un cou. Pendant qu'Idate clignait plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Tu quoi ? fit-il, complètement déboussolé.

- Sai et moi, on a rompu hier soir. Alors j'avais parfaitement le droit de me donner en « spectacle », comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son frère s'agrippa la tête à deux mains en gémissant, puis alla à son tour s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

- Non mais quelle famille de fou, souffla Neji, toujours assis sur le divan.

Il se leva et alla à son tour se coucher. Autant en profiter, c'était rare qu'il se puisse se coucher tôt, depuis le début des vacances.

Le lendemain, Neji se réveilla à neuf heures, prêt à se promener toute la journée. Enfin une journée où ils n'avaient pas à être tous les cinq et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il prit sont temps pour se lever et s'habiller, puis sorti de sa chambre. Le chalet était calme. La porte de chambre d'Idate était fermé et celle de Tenten, grande ouverte. Le premier devait encore dormir et la deuxième, partie. Où ? Il s'en fichait. Il mangea quelques fruits, qui se trouvaient sur la table du salon, apporté la veille par une femme de ménage. Il sortie à l'arrière du chalet et marcha sur la plage quelques minutes, avant d'entendre de la musique. Curieux, il suivit la mélodie urbaine, jusqu'à une plateforme montée sur la plage, pour permettre un meilleur support pour les danseurs. Il vit une vingtaine de personnes, garçons et filles, suivre le professeur à l'avant. Le brun mit quelques instants pour trouver Tenten. Étant sur le côté opposé d'elle, il ne l'avait pas toute suite reconnu. Elle suivait le professeur sans aucune difficulté, donnant l'impression d'être facile, mais c'était rapidement démenti, par les autres qui éprouvaient quelques difficultés à enchaîner chaque mouvement. Bon, il fallait aussi avouer que la brune faisait partie des plus jeunes du groupe et que ce groupe d'âge était en minorité.

Neji les regarda un moment, puis continua sa marche jusqu'à une petite terrasse, d'où on voyait la plateforme. Il prit place à une table et regarda la carte des breuvages. Après avoir commandé une limonade, il continua de regarder les danseurs. Jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par une conversation.

- Au fait Sora, c'était qui la fille que t'as embrassé hier soir ? Une vraie bombe.

- La ferme Tanishi, soupira Sora.

- Ouin, t'es de mauvais poil. Elle a refusé de coucher avec toi ? ricana Tanishi.

- C'est seulement une amie, alors ferme ta boîte, s'énerva son ami.

- Moi aussi je veux une amie comme ça. Tu me la présente ?

Neji entendit un grand soupir plein d'exaspération, suivi par un gémissement de douleur.

- Mauvais joueur, ce plaignit Tanishi.

- Arrêtes tes conneries. Et même si je te la présentais, elle sentirait toute suite tes intention et elle te donnerait une bonne droite en pleine face.

- Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé alors ? répliqua l'autre.

- De un, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Et de deux, c'est juste une amie.

- T'as vu comment elle bouge ? fit Tanishi après un moment. Ça doit être un méchant bon coup au lit.

Le brun haussa un sourcil devant cette remarque et un second gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. Neji tourna légèrement sa tête vers la gauche pour voir ceux qui discutait. Comme il l'avait deviné, il y avait « l'ami » de Tenten et un brun, qui se frottait l'arrière de la tête et qui portait un uniforme de serveur.

- Et oh, s'offusqua le brun. Si tu ne veux pas te la faire, n'empêche pas les autres de le faire.

- Moi je dis ça pour toi, déclara Sora. Mais si tu veux te faire fracturer la mâchoire…, ajouta-t-il lentement.

- Pff, comme si j'allais te croire.

- Pourtant elle l'a fait à son ex et elle l'a envoyé à l'hôpital avec plusieurs dents manquantes.

Neji ne pu s'empêcher de penser, que pour sa survie, valait mieux éviter de trop chercher Tenten. Bon, lui il se chamaillait avec depuis tellement longtemps, que c'était devenu une habitude. Mais il ne dépassait jamais une certaine limite.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Tanishi.

- Hum, hésita Sora. Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, mais il était allé trop loin. J'avoue que même toi, tu n'irais jamais aussi loin que ce crétin.

- Tu le connaissais ?

- Avant qu'elle sorte avec ?

- Ouai.

- Non et si ça avait été le cas je l'aurais prévenue de ne pas sortir avec, déclara le danseur.

- Tanishi ! appela un homme dans le cadre de porte du café.

- J'arrive ! cria ce dernier. À prochaine vieux, ajouta-t-il pour son ami.

Sora frappa son poing contre celui du brun et ce dernier disparu dans le petit café. Neji reporta son attention sur les danseurs, repensant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pour être son ennemi juré, il avait l'habitude de la faire fâcher, mais jamais elle n'avait tenté de le frapper. Du moins, pas assez fort pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital. La sonnerie de son cellulaire, le sorti de ses pensées.

- Allo ? répondit-il.

* Salut vieux, reconnu-t-il Kiba. Tu rentres quand ?

- Pourquoi ? se méfia Neji.

* Sasuke organise une super fiesta et il se sentirait très mal, si tu ne pouvais pas venir.

- Dans quatre jours.

* Je lui fais le message. Sinon ces vacances ?

- Correct. Bon je dois y aller, on se voit mardi.

* D'accord, party mardi soir chez Sasuke ! répéta son ami avant de raccrocher.

Le brun raccrocha et mit à son agenda la soirée. En écrivant le nom de son ami, une conversation avec Tenten lui revient en mémoire.

« Désolé, mais les mecs qui sortent avec une fille seulement pour la sauter, me répugne », avait-elle dit.

Est-ce que son ex lui avait fait ça ? ce demanda-t-il. Il préféra oublier ça et retourna au chalet relaxer dans le jacuzzi. Il arriva dans sa chambre un peu après dix heures trente, croisa Idate qui sortait rejoindre une fille et il alla mettre son maillot.

Oo0oO

Tenten quitta le cours de danse à dix heures et quart, et elle rejoignit Sora sur la terrasse du café.

- Ça fait du bien ? sourit-il.

- Et comment, la troupe me manque trop ! sourit-elle à son tour, tout en s'essuyant le front.

- à moi aussi, soupira son ami. J'aime les danses latines, amis des fois j'aimerais faire du moderne.

- Il n'y a pas de cours de moderne ici ?

- Non, seulement jazz et hip hop en-dehors des danses sociales.

- Au-moins tu es dans ton élément, sourit la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, suivi par son amie, mais ils furent interrompu pas l'arrivé d'un brun, qui prit place près de Tenten.

- Salut, moi c'est Tanishi.

- Salut, moi c'est même pas en rêves, rétorqua la brune.

En voyant la face de son ami, Sora éclata de rire et un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Tenten, qui attrapa la carte des breuvages.

- Je prendrais un milkshake au chocolat et rien d'autre.

Le brun acquiesça et retourna dans le café préparer sa commande.

- Désolé pour Tanishi, il t'a vu danser tantôt, expliqua Sora.

- Et là il me veut dans son lit ? devina-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête et de boire un peu de son jus de fruit.

- Au fait, pour hier…, commença-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, l'interrompit la brune. Hier matin, Sai et moi ont a rompu, et je n'avais pas trop les idées en place.

- Alors ça juste adonné que c'était moi sur ton chemin ? demanda Sora.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Tant mieux, soupira de soulagement le danseur. Parce que ça me mettais vraiment trop mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille lui sourit en soupirant, tout aussi soulagé que tout soit clair entre eux. Mais elle le perdit, lorsque le serveur revient avec sa commande. Il lui remit et retourna dans le café.

- Je crois que tu l'as bien refroidi, commenta le jeune homme.

- Il n'est pas du genre coriace, déclara Tenten.

- C'est parce que je l'ai prévenu, sourit-il.

- Trop aima…

Elle se fit interrompre par la vibration de son téléphone, qu'elle prit pour lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

* Dès que t'as un moment, appelle-moi, tu me manques sœurette.

- Sœurette ? lu Sora. C'est Lee ?

- Surement pas mon frère, il doit être en train de draguer sur la plage, ricana la brune.

- Je devrais peut-être aller le rejoindre, ajouta son ami.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la brune le salua, en laissant de l'argent pour payer sa consommation. Elle retourna au chalet, tout en composant le numéro de son meilleur ami.

* Allo?

- Salut frérot.

* Comment ça va Tenten ? s'enquit-il d'une vois que la brune qualifia d'inquiète.

- Bien, pourquoi ? se méfia-t-elle.

Un silence suivit cette question et la brune du se répéter pour obtenir une réponse.

* J'ai croisé Sai hier et il n'allait pas bien. Après un moment, il m'a avoué que vous vous étiez séparé la veille au téléphone. Expliques-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Tenten soupira et alla s'asseoir devant la galerie à même le sable, ne se doutant pas que Neji se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle.

- Une chicane stupide, rien de plus Lee, soupira-t-elle.

* Rien de plus ? répéta le brun. Sai avait l'air effondré.

- Bon d'accord, on ne s'est jamais autant engueulé avant et ça m'affecte autant que lui, répondit-elle. Je suis même allé jusqu'à embrasser Sora, tu te rends compte ? ajouta-t-elle.

* Sora est à Suna ? s'étonna Lee.

- Ouai, il travaille à l'hôtel où on se trouve, comme professeur de danse sociale.

La brune entendit un sifflement au bout du fil et éclata de rire. Elle aussi, elle avait été surprise de le rencontrer ici. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle à la troupe depuis la fin de l'été.

* Alors expliques-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, se reprit son meilleur ami.

- Il m'a annoncé que le photographe pour qui il travaille, partait pour un an autour du monde et qu'il l'invitait à le suivre pour continuer sa formation, raconta Tenten après avoir soupiré un bon coup.

* Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Lee.

- Je sais, soupira la brune. Mais lorsqu'il me l'a dis, il avait déjà accepté et m'annonçait qu'il partait dans deux semaines. Ça m'a mit en rogne, qu'il ne m'en parle pas avant d'accepter, avoua-t-elle.

Dans le jacuzzi, Neji écoutait toute la conversation et essayait de ne faire aucun bruit, pour que Tenten ne l'entende pas.

* Mais tu lui aurais dis d'accepter ? s'enquit le brun.

- Bien sûr que je l'aurais encouragé, mais… Lee, soupira Tenten, tu sais très bien comment je suis. J'oublie souvent de réfléchir avant de parler.

* Alors appelle-le pour t'excuser, déclara son ami.

- À quoi ça servirait ? répliqua la brune. On va se voir une semaine et il va partir. Et je ne crois pas à l'amour à distance, ajouta-t-elle après un moment.

* Sai ne te trompera jamais, la rassura Lee.

- Je ne manque pas de confiance en lui, avoua-t-elle. Au contraire, j'ai pas confiance en moi. Je me connais, ajouta-t-elle, je peux être aussi pire que mon frère.

* Ça, je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

- Désolée.

Elle soupira longuement après, découragé par elle-même. Ce qu'elle dit ensuite fut à peine audible pour Neji, qu'il se demanda s'il avait bien comprit.

- Je laisse tomber ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie, seulement parce que j'ai peur de lui être infidèle.

* Si c'est l'homme de ta vie, vous allez vous retrouver un jour ou l'autre, la consola son meilleur ami.

- Merci Lee, je savais que tu réussirais à me remonter le moral.

* C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé un message, sourit le brun.

La brune ne pu s'empêcher de rire et ça lui fit le plus grand bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans lui.

* Aller, je te laisse, fit-il. Rappelles-moi dès que tu auras besoin de parler. Même s'il est quatre heures du matin, je te promets de répondre.

- Merci et à samedi soir.

Elle raccrocha en soupirant et appuya sa tête contre les planches de bois du patio, pour regarder le ciel. Neji ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, quand Tenten monta.

- Arrêtes de faire semblant, je suis sûre que tu as entendu ma conversation avec Lee.

Démasqué, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui de la brune. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Tenten entra dans le chalet et disparue du champ de vision du jeune homme. Il entendit une porte se fermer, puis la douche couler. Au bout d'un moment, il sorti du jacuzzi et s'essuya rapidement, avant de retourner à l'intérieur se changer. Ceci fait, le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille appuya son front contre le carrelage de la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler le long de son dos. Elle n'en revenait pas, que Neji l'ait entendu dire qu'elle avait peur d'être infidèle. Il allait la prendre pour une obsédée. Bon, peut-être pas, mais c'était sûr qu'il n'allait pas la considérer comme une coincée. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. Des plans pour que son nouveau demi-frère aille tout raconter à ses amis et que d'autres garçons comme son ex, viennent la voir pour profiter d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les vidéos du passé**

Le retour à Konoha arriva rapidement. Du moins, pour trois d'entre eux. Tenten évitait le plus possible Neji et ce dernier commençait à en avoir marre de regarder son demi-frère draguer et ramener au chalet, toutes les filles de l'hôtel. Bref, ils arrivèrent à Konoha le mardi soir, un peu avant dix-huit heures. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour manger, avant de retourner à la maison. Malgré la fatigue, Neji rangea rapidement ses choses et appela Kiba, pour qu'il passe le chercher. Et au même moment, Lee arriva à la maison, prévenu par message texte. Naruto et Maya l'accompagnaient et Tenten les prit à tour de rôle dans ses bras, heureuse de les revoir.

- T'as l'air épuisé, remarqua le blond.

- Mouin, je ne pense pas me coucher tard ce soir, sourit la brune. Mais je suis trop contente de vous revoir. Surtout mon faux frère préféré, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le concerner dans ses bras.

- T'avais besoin d'un gros câlin de ton meilleur ami, approuva ce dernier en souriant.

- Ouai, Lee nous a dit pour Sai et toi, ajouta Maya, légèrement mal à l'aise.

La brune ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son visage était suffisamment expressif, pour montrer sa tristesse.

- Aller, déclara Naruto. On descend en bas, on met de la musique et on se défoule.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres des trois autres et ils suivirent sa suggestion. Les trois amis saluèrent Ibiki et Yuki, et allèrent au sous-sol. Le blond fouilla dans son MP3 une musique, puis le brancha sur les haut-parleurs de la radio. « Champagne Shower » de LMFAO résonna dans le salon, au moment où Neji sortait de sa chambre. Il les regarda un moment, puis monta à l'étage pour attendre son ami. Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans l'escalier, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire.

- Il ne nous aime pas.

- Ou bien il n'aime pas la chanson, suggéra sa sœur.

- Qui n'aime pas LMFAO ? demanda-t-il.

- Les métaleux ? sourit la brune.

Le blond allait rétorquer, quand il se rendit compte que la brune avait raison.

- Effectivement, Gara n'aime pas, soupira le blond.

- Il préfère Rammstein au Techno-Dance, déclara Lee en se levant.

Il commença à sauter partout, jusqu'au moment où le refrain recommence, il se mit à donner des coups de bassin, un peu comme dans le clip. Naruto le rejoignit et marqua d'abord le mouvement, puis le fit avec la même intensité. Les deux filles étaient pliées en deux, riant aux éclats devant ce spectacle. Intriguée par les rires venant du sous-sol, la mère de Neji vint voir ce qui se passait et sourit devant l'image des deux garçons qui dansaient et des deux filles qui les regardaient en riant. De nouveau dans la cuisine, elle raconta à son mari ce qui se passait au sous-sol. Ce qui fit sourire Ibiki. Le simple fait de voir ses amis, remontait toujours le moral de sa fille. Assis à la table, Neji entendit les commentaires des deux adultes, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Enfin, lui aussi allait revoir ses amis.

Pendant le trajet, Kiba posa toutes sortes de questions sur son voyage à Suna. Il évita de mentionner se qu'il avait découvert sur Tenten et parla plutôt d'Idate, avec qui il avait passer le plus clair de son temps. Son ami siffla d'admiration, lorsque Neji mentionna le nombre de fille que son demi-frère avait dragué et, disons-le, sauter.

- Et Tenten ? demanda l'Inuzuka après un moment. Tu n'en as pratiquement pas parlé.

- Un ami à elle travaillait à l'hôtel, répondit évasivement Neji. Alors elle a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui.

- Wow, des vacances en famille, et elle les passe avec un ami.

- Elle voulait suivre des cours de danse et pas nous, alors on a commencé à faire des choses chacun de notre côté.

Ils arrivèrent chez Sasuke dans les alentours de vingt heures. Le party n'était pas encore commencé, mais il y avait déjà leur groupe d'ami. Kimimaro, Juugo, Sakura, Ino, Kin et Shiho étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon. Et les autres invités, car c'était en quelque sorte un « Open House », arriveraient vers vingt et une heures. Kiba et Neji suivirent Sasuke et prirent place aux côtés des autres et ils commencèrent à se faire des « drink », tout en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Va-t-il y avoir beaucoup de fille ? fini par demander Kiba.

- J'en ai parlé à plusieurs connaissances, après c'est le bouche à oreille, fit Ino.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Sakura. Choisis-en une que tu vas baiser régulièrement et tu la largues quand tu en as marre.

- Je préfère rester avec ma méthode, déclara le brun. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de la difficulté à m'en trouver.

Si tout le monde parlait, Neji ne participait à la conversation, que lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Il se contentait d'écouter discrètement, tout en buvant sa bière. Plus le sujet tournait autour du sexe et plus il repensait à la conversation que Tenten avait eu avec Lee au téléphone.

« Je ne manque pas de confiance en lui, au contraire, je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Je me connais, je peux être aussi pire que mon frère. »

Il pouvait en conclure qu'elle aimait le sexe et elle ne se le cachait pas.

« Je laisse tomber ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie, seulement parce que j'ai peur de lui être infidèle. »

Bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il voyait que malgré l'apparente force qu'elle dégageait, sa demi-sœur manquait cruellement de confiance en elle sur certaine chose. Lorsqu'on l'attaquait verbalement, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à répliquer, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais au niveau de l'amour, elle n'avait aucune confiance, et c'était compréhensif, si ça c'était mal passé avec son premier petit copain. À ce moment-là, il ne voyait plus Tenten de la même manière.

- En attendant que les premiers arrivent, ça vous dit d'enchaîner quelques shooters ? proposa Kiba au bout d'un moment.

- Je suis partant, acquiesça Sasuke.

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent le temps d'aller chercher plusieurs shooters et de venir en déposer un devant chaque personne. La seule personne qui n'était pas vraiment partant, c'était l'Hyuuga, qui se sentait encore exténué du voyage. Quand Ino fut sur le point de remplir à nouveau son verre, il l'arrêta, s'attirant les regards de tout le monde.

- Le voyage m'a vidé de mon énergie et si je bois trop, je vais m'endormir, expliqua-t-il.

La blonde haussa les épaules et se retourna vers les trois autres filles. Sasuke porta son regard sur Neji, trouvant qu'il cachait quelque chose. Voyant son regard suspicieux du coin de l'œil, Neji se frotta les yeux, sentant le mal de tête pointer son nez. Et ce fut le cas, lorsque la maison fut remplit de monde. En plus du bruit, la chaleur devenait étouffante. S'il n'avait pas déjà dit qu'il serait là, il se serait couché dans son lit en arrivant et le seul bruit qu'il aurait entendu, aurait été Tenten et ses amis. Au bout d'une heure, la chaleur était telle, qu'il préféra sortir prendre l'air. La brise fraîche de ce trois janvier le fit soupirer de bien-être. La nuit était douce, le ciel dégagé et toute le monde ce trouvait à l'intérieur. Le calme lui fit le plus grand bien et l'envie de rentrer s'accentua. Malheureusement, il était venu avec Kiba, parce qu'avec toute la fatigue accumulée, il avait peur de s'endormir au volant. Maintenant il regrettait. Neji attrapa son téléphone et fit défiler ses contacts. Il tomba finalement sur le nom de son demi-frère. Il lui avait donné son numéro en cas de problème, mais surtout pour le prévenir, s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa sœur. Après un moment d'hésitation, il appuya sur appel et attendit. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la voix d'Idate lui répondit, avec comme bruit de fond, la télévision.

* Oui ? fit Idate en répondant.

- Est-ce que t'es occupé ? demanda Neji.

* Non, je regarde un film avec les parents. Pourquoi ?

- Tu pourrais venir me chercher chez un ami ?

* Donnes-moi l'adresse et j'arrive, acquiesça l'aîné en remarquant la fatigue dans la voix de son demi-frère.

Oo0oO

Du côté de Tenten, lorsque Neji fut partie, Lee avait fait la remarque, qu'ils n'avaient plus faite de « Vidéos Délires » depuis presque trois mois. La brune alla donc chercher la caméra vidéo dans sa chambre et la ramena.

- C'est votre truc où vous parlez à vos futurs enfants ? demanda Naruto.

- Ouai, du gros délire, rit Lee.

- Je vais filmer, déclara la rousse.

Maya prit l'appareil et prit place au sol face aux deux bruns, et son frère vint se placer à ses côtés.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-elle avant de commencer à filmer.

- Salut les enfants, commença Lee, ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas tourné. Trois mois c'est ça? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Effectivement, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, on n'a jamais donné de date, remarqua la brune.

- On est le quoi ? demanda le jeune homme à Naruto.

- Samedi, le trois janvier deux milles onze et il est vingt heures vingt-sept.

- Et c'était tonton Naruto, rigola Tenten en le pointant.

Maya tourna la caméra vers son frère, qui sursauta devant son mouvement.

- Hey ! s'exclama le blond. Je croyais que c'était « votre » vidéo délire. Et pourquoi Maya n'y apparaîtrait pas elle aussi ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

En disant cela, le blond prit la caméra des mains de sa sœur et la filma.

- Et je dis quoi ? fit-elle.

- Parlons du fait que tata Maya, n'a toujours pas eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Shino, proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la rousse.

Tenten et Lee éclatèrent de rire avec Naruto, qui fit trembler la caméra.

- Rends-moi cette caméra à place de dire des niaiseries, se vexa-t-elle en tentant d'attraper l'appareil.

Et Naruto se leva pour le mettre hors de porter de sa sœur.

- Alors ce sera tonton Naruto, qui filmera, annonça ce dernier. De retour sur les parents, dit-il tout en tournant la caméra vers le duo. Alors, que c'est-il passé depuis votre dernier…tournage ?

- Le mariage de ton père, répondit Lee en regardant la brune.

- Ah mais oui, papy s'est marié le mois passé, acquiesça celle-ci.

- Un très beau mariage, ajouta Naruto.

- Mais faut ajouter quelque chose, déclara le brun.

- Hum ? fit son amie en se retournant vers lui.

- Papy Ibiki s'est marié avec la mère du pire ennemi de maman, confia-t-il moqueusement. Ce qui par conséquence…

- Elle doit vivre sous le même toit que son pire ennemi, termina Maya.

- Ah, mais arrêtez de parler de Neji, s'emporta la brune.

Il y eut un blanc, avant que Naruto éclate de rire et qu'il repasse la caméra à sa sœur pour éviter de faire trembler l'image à nouveau.

- Ben quoi, maintenant c'est leur oncle, fit Lee.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, rétorqua la jeune fille. Je te considère plus comme mon frère que lui.

- Bon d'accord, on change de sujet, suggéra Maya. Quoi d'autre ?

- Papa c'est prit un râteau, se vengea la brune.

- Ce n'était pas un râteau, répliqua le concerné.

- « Je préfère qu'on reste ami », pour moi, c'est un râteau, déclara Naruto.

- Ah, geignit le brun, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dut aller voir Tayuya.

- Au moins tu as plus de courage que ma sœur, compati le blond en ricanant.

- Je t'emmerde, se vexa celle-ci. Toi non plus tu n'as pas le courage d'aller voir la cousine de Neji.

- Sauf que moi, je ne la vois pas tous les jours, répliqua son frère.

- Un point pour Naruto, fit Lee.

La rousse gonfla les joues d'offuscation et se concentra sur l'écran de la caméra.

- De toute façon, c'est vous le sujet de cette vidéo. Ni moi, ni Naruto.

- Hum, quoi d'autre ? acquiesça le brun.

- Une nouvelle peine d'amour, dit tristement Tenten.

Le brun prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Si Sai est le père de tes futurs enfants, vous allez vous retrouver, tenta-t-il de la consoler.

- Et c'était une occasion qui ne se reproduira jamais, ajouta Naruto.

- Ouai, soupira la jeune fille. Il va devenir un grand photographe. Et dire qu'au début, sourit-elle, il voulait seulement faire de la peinture et du dessin.

- Son cours obligatoire de photographie, lui a donné la piqûre, sourit Lee.

- Probablement qu'un jour, ajouta Maya, on va te voir dans les galeries d'art, vue que tu as été son modèle fétiche.

- Faut dire que maman a un corps de mannequin avec toutes ces heures d'entraînement, ajouta le brun.

- Une mannequin danseuse, qui va devenir flic, évalua Naruto. Original.

- Faudra pas la mettre en colère ou ça va cogner, rigola Lee.

- Hey ! s'offusqua sa meilleure amie. Tu veux peut-être servir d'exemple?

- Non sans façon, dit-il en levant ses bras devant lui. Je ne veux pas finir comme Gaara.

La brune ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, une grimace de compassion sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas maîtrisé sa force et Gaara avait dut aller chez le dentiste pour se faire refaire une dent.

- Ma mâchoire m'a fait mal pour lui, compati le blond en se frottant la mâchoire.

- C'était un accident ! protesta Tenten.

Ils débâtèrent là-dessus pendant quelques minutes encore, avant d'arrêter de filmer. Vu l'heure, Naruto déclara qu'ils devaient rentrer Maya et lui, et il proposa à Lee de le déposer. Tenten se retrouva donc seule à vingt et une heures quinze. Elle regarda un moment la caméra et monta en vitesse à l'étage. Elle entra dans le salon où son père, Yuki et Idate regardaient un film. La brune s'excusa et se mit à fouiller dans les cassettes sous la télévision. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé celle qu'elle cherchait, elle retourna au sous-sol et brancha la caméra au magnétoscope. Il approchait vingt-deux heures, quand elle eut terminé de transférer ce qu'ils avaient filmé un peu plus tôt, sur la cassette. Elle éteignit la télévision et le magnétoscope, attrapa la caméra et alla se coucher. Vingt-deux heures c'était assez tard pour elle, vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle était.

Oo0oO

Idate arriva peu de temps après avec Neji, qui le remercia avant d'imiter Tenten et d'aller se cacher sous ses couvertures.

- Enfin, soupira-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Neji se réveilla un peu avant midi, dans une maison qui semblait étrangement calme et silencieuse. Sans trop se presser, il se leva et sortie de sa chambre. Aucun bruit au sous-sol, ni à l'étage. Le divan était vide, la porte de chambre de Tenten entrebâille. Les deux Morino devaient être partis et vu le silence qui régnait, il en déduisit que sa mère et Ibiki l'étaient aussi. Le brun monta tranquillement l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine, où l'attendait sur la table, un petit mot de sa mère.

« Idate est chez des amis, Tenten a un cours de danse et Ibiki et moi sommes allé rendre visite à ses parents. Passe une bonne journée. Maman. »

La maison à lui tout seul, trop génial. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait rester au calme, sans entendre la musique de Tenten ou ses rires en compagnie de ses amis. Il se fit un rapide déjeuné et alla s'asseoir devant la télévision. Rien d'intéressant en ce mercredi midi. Le brun soupira tout en terminant son assiette, puis alla s'asseoir devant le meuble de la télévision. La famille Morino avait une collection de cassette et de DVD assez impressionnante. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et regarda les titres les uns après les autres. Il les avait tous déjà vue. Il en ouvrit un second et remarqua trois cassettes où le nom de Tenten, et même celui de Lee, apparaissaient toujours. Intrigué, il prit la première, dont le titre était : « Tenten et Lee par Rima ». Neji se redressa, mit la cassette dans le magnétoscope, et appuya sur Play.

La première chose qu'il vit sur l'écran, fut une petite fille d'environ sept ou huit ans, avec les cheveux bruns attachés en deux chignons hauts et habillée avec une robe de princesse.

- Maman non ! supplia la gamine en levant les bras devant l'objectif. Arrête de filmer.

- Pourquoi ma chérie ? demanda une voix de femme.

- Lee n'est pas prêt ! déclara la fillette, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave ma puce.

- Non, il faut que t'arrêtes de filmer, insista Tenten.

Il y eut une brève coupure et il vit ensuite un petit garçon à la coupe au bol, aux côtés de la fillette, qui lui tenait la main. Il aperçu ensuite Idate, âgé d'environ douze ans, qui commença à gratter sa guitare. Les deux gamins commencèrent à danser et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, des applaudissements se firent entendre. Lee couru s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un homme qui lui ressemblait, probablement son père, et Tenten fit pareil avec son père.

- Ça c'est bien la fille de sa mère, sourit Ibiki.

La vidéo se coupa sur un câlin de la brune avec son père. Elle s'enchaîna avec une autre vidéo, où on voyait encore Tenten et Lee, mais dans le sous-sol cette fois-ci. Ils semblaient pratiquer un enchaînement de ballet classique.

- Maman, arrête de filmer, se plaignit la fillette.

- Mais vous êtes si mignon, ma puce.

- Viens nous aider Tati, demanda Lee.

- Donnes-moi la caméra maman, proposa Idate en se levant du divan, je vais tous vous filmer.

La caméra transféra de mains et on vit la mère de Tenten s'approcher des deux enfants. Neji eut l'impression de voir sa demi-sœur à quarante ans. Sa mère avait une silhouette élancée avec de longues jambes fines, un corps de danseuse en soit et ses cheveux bruns avait été attachés en un rapide chignon. Elle se plaça entre eux et leur montra lentement l'enchaînement. La brune avait hérité du talent de sa mère. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Idate applaudit, ce qui fit trembler l'appareil, et la vidéo s'arrêta pour laisser place à une autre. On voyait Tenten et Lee assis sur le divan, les joues aussi rouges que leurs vêtements.

- Alors Lee, c'est qui ta Valentine ? demanda Rima.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura ce dernier en jouant avec son gilet.

- Et toi Tenten, c'est qui ton valentin ?

La brune fit une mine pensive, puis se retourna vers son meilleur ami et lui embrassa la joue. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et les yeux sous la surprise.

- C'est Lee ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

Plusieurs rires résonnèrent dans les haut-parleurs de la télévision et Lee baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains jouer avec son gilet. Malgré sa gêne, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il redressa la tête et embrassa à son tour la joue de la fillette, qui sursauta devant ce geste, provocant d'autres rires. La cassette s'arrêta à ce moment-là, ou du moins, plus aucune image ne défila à l'écran. Tout en rembobinant, Neji retourna voir les autres cassettes. « Tenten et Lee par Idate », « La gang par Idate », « La troupe par Shino Aburame » et « Vidéos Délires par Tenten & Lee ». Le brun en choisit une au hasard, soit « La gang par Idate ». Il rangea la première cassette et la remplaça par celle-ci. Tout en appuyant sur Play, il réalisa qu'il était déjà midi et demi dépassé. Probablement que Tenten le tuerait, si elle le surprenait en train de visionner ses cassettes sans sa permission, mais il était curieux. Un défaut qu'il tentait de cacher le plus possible et de toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à écouter.

La première image qu'il vit sur cette cassette, fut un gros plan sur le visage d'Idate dans la cuisine. Assez effrayant.

- Salut la compagnie, me revoici, Idate Morino pour une seconde série de vidéo autour de ma sœur. Sauf que cette fois-ci, on a trois nouvelles vedettes. Soit le trio Uzumaki ! annonça Idate en tournant la caméra vers ceux-ci. Le blondinet, c'est Naruto et les jumelle, Karin et Maya.

- Salut ! firent les trois adolescents.

- Vous êtes tous en secondaire deux ? demanda le caméraman.

- Oui, grogna Naruto avec un air renfrogné.

- Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! ricana l'aîné et en ramenant l'objectif vers lui. Notre petit Naruto a redoublé sa maternelle, parce qu'il était trop hyperactif.

- Mais la ferme ! cria le blondinet. Pourquoi tu dis ça à ta caméra ?

- Ça va Naruto, il n'y aura que la famille qui pourra voir cette vidéo, tenta de le calmer Lee.

- Mais quand même, ce n'est pas juste, marmonna-t-il.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant sa moue boudeuse et celui-ci alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin à la table.

- Tu veux des ramens pour nous faire pardonner ? proposa Tenten.

- D'accord ! accepta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La vidéo coupa et changea scène. Ils se trouvaient de nouveau tous les cinq, mais au sous-sol cette fois-ci. Ils pratiquaient un enchaînement devant le grand miroir mural.

- Comment trouvez-vous le cadeau de fête de notre père pour Tenten ? demanda Idate.

- Je crois qu'il a trouvé le plus beau cadeau pour sa fille, sourit Maya.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Tenten s'approcha des miroirs et s'y appuya tout en les caressants d'une main.

- J'ai le meilleur papa du monde.

Tout le monde sans exception se mit à rire et la vidéo changea de nouveau. Toujours au sous-sol et toujours en train de pratiquer, à la différence que cette fois-ci, la musique « Yeah! » de Usher jouait. Les trois filles se tenaient d'un côté et les gars de l'autre, ne pratiquant pas le même enchaînement. On voyait aussi Idate se promener derrière eux, par le biais du miroir, fixant l'écran de la caméra.

- Alors, c'est comment les cours de la pré-troupe ? demanda Idate au bout d'un moment.

- Dur, mais vraiment génial, répondit Karin sans s'arrêter de danser.

- En plein ce que je cherchais, ajouta Tenten en regardant son frère. De la technique et un niveau élevé de difficulté.

- Moi j'ai surtout hâte de pouvoir faire partie de la troupe compétition, fit Lee.

- Ce ne sera pas avant deux ans, soupira Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Idate.

- En secondaire deux, expliqua Maya, on entre dans la pré-troupe, pour acquérir les bases et compétences pour la troupe. Troupe que l'on rejoint qu'après un an, donc en secondaire trois. Seulement durant cette année-là, qu'on va commencer à travailler avec ceux qui font partie de la troupe compétition. Soit ceux en secondaires quatre et cinq.

- C'est compliqué, soupira le grand frère de Tenten.

- Mais non, fit celle-ci. C'est seulement organisé, pour que seule l'élite puisse participer aux compétitions. Si tu n'as pas le niveau au bout d'un an, tu ne peux pas rejoindre la troupe.

- Pour moi, ça reste compliqué.

Les cinq amis et danseurs s'arrêtèrent en soupirant, puis le regardèrent avec découragement.

- Je paris qu'il ne va pas nous lâcher, supposa Lee, tant qu'il n'aura pas comprit.

- Mais j'ai comprit ! répliqua Idate.

- On peut aussi lui faire expérimenter, suggéra malicieusement Naruto.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent avec un sourire sadique et tournèrent tous la tête vers l'aîné du groupe.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? s'inquiéta Idate.

- Dépose cette caméra, lui demanda sa sœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour éviter de l'abîmer, sourit Naruto.

Les cinq adolescents s'approchèrent d'Idate et l'image devint noire, avant d'en arriver à une nouvelle scène. Cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient plus cinq, mais huit et formaient un cercle sur le plancher du sous-sol.

- Alors, alors, alors, fit Idate en filmant la bande d'adolescents. On a trois petits nouveaux dans la bande. Commençons par toi.

La caméra zooma sur un gars avec les cheveux décolorés blanc et habillé de vêtement grunge.

- Je m'appelle Suigetsu Houzuki, se présenta celui-ci.

- Tu es en quelle année ? demanda Idate.

- Troisième secondaire.

- Et tu fais partie de la pré-troupe ? s'étonna l'aîné de Tenten.

- Je suis arrivé cette année, alors je n'ai pas pu la faire l'an passé.

- Passons au suivant, annonça le caméraman.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un brun avec les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, complètement allongé sur le plancher.

- Moi ? fit-il en ouvrant un œil.

- C'est toi qui apparais sur l'écran, répondit Idate.

- Shikamaru Nara, dans la même classe que ta sœur et non je ne fais pas partie de la pré-troupe, enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

- Que fais-tu ici alors ?

- J'aime faire du montage et particulièrement du montage de musique, qu'on appelle aussi mixage. Ils m'ont demandé de leur créer une musique originale pour leur chorégraphie, mais pour ça, il faut que je la voie.

Son explication terminée, il ferma les yeux et sembla se rendormir. Le focus resta un moment sur le flemmard, puis il se tourna vers le dernier garçon. Un autre brun, mais les cheveux coupés courts et en bataille. Ses vêtements étaient amples et un large col masquait le bas de son visage. Et malgré qu'il soit à l'intérieur, il portait des verres fumés.

- Shino Aburame. Ils m'ont demandé de filmer les pratiques, pour qu'ils puissent se regarder ensuite et corriger leurs erreurs.

Idate ne dit plus rien et les huit adolescents ce levèrent. Shikamaru alla s'allonger sur le divan, Shino prépara sa propre caméra et les six autres se placèrent devant eux, de côté aux miroirs et attendirent que le flemmard démarre la musique. La scène se coupa dès que la danse fut terminée et aucune autre vidéo ne s'enchaîna à la dernière. Neji fit reculer la cassette, puis regarda de nouveau l'horloge. Une autre heure était passé et le brun ignorait quand Tenten rentrerait, mais il se laissa tenter pour une dernière cassette. Soit « Vidéos Délires par Tenten & Lee ». Le titre l'intriguait et voilà pourquoi, il prit le risque de se faire surprendre par sa demi-sœur.

Il vit d'abord Tenten, qui semblait avoir démarré la caméra, puis elle se recula et vit Lee qui regardait drôlement l'objectif. La brune fronça les sourcils, puis tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, pour la reculer de surprise devant son visage. Il avait un regard de psychopathe et fit un « Mmah ! » très sonore en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Non mais t'es con ! s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant derrière la tête.

- Mais Tenten, gémit-il en se frottant l'endroit douloureux, c'était pour rire et ça fait une intro humoristique.

- Mais on parle de quoi ? demanda la brune.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais pour une fois qu'on peut diriger ce qu'on filme…

La brune tourna la tête vers le côté droit et Lee leva les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir.

- On pourrait enterrer la cassette après et les générations futures vont la trouver, et découvrir ce qu'on faisait dans notre époque, suggéra Lee.

- Mais ça ne dis pas plus de quoi on va parler, rétorqua la brune. Et mon père ne voudra jamais qu'on l'enterre dans le jardin.

Le brun se renfrogna en grattant le menton, puis se redressa soudainement en levant un bras et faisant tomber son amie sur le côté.

- On adresse une vidéo pour nos futurs enfants !

- À nos futurs quoi ? fit son amie en se redressant.

- Enfants, répéta le brun. À tes enfants et à mes enfants. Après tout, les miens vont te considérer comme leur tante.

- Ça c'est si tu finis par en avoir, se moqua la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, vexé par la remarque moqueuse de sa meilleure amie.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-il.

- Aucune fille ne veut t'approcher avec ta coupe au bol, tes gros sourcils et tes tenues moulantes vertes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes tenues ?

- Elles font mal aux yeux, sourit-elle en cachant ses yeux derrière ses mains.

Lee prit un moment pour digérer les propos durs et moqueurs de la brune, avant de lui renvoyer la pareille.

- Et toi avec les vieux vêtements d'Idate…

- Quoi ? Ils sont bien ses vêtements.

- Mais pour un mec, ce n'est pas très féminin de porter des vêtements pour homme.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si vos vêtements sont plus confortables que ceux qui me sont destinés, répliqua la brune.

Le silence s'installa un petit moment, avant que Tenten ne déclare :

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour toute suite. On a quatorze ans et je ne compte pas en avoir avant mes vingt-deux ans.

- C'est jeune vingt-deux, s'exclama Lee. La technique de police c'est trois ans, un an de stage, une autre année dans les bureaux avant de pouvoir aller sur le terrain… Tu vas à peine commencer dans le métier, dit-il après un rapide calcul mental.

- J'ai dit pas avant, répliqua la brune. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aurais le premier à cet âge. Mais si je tombe enceinte à vingt-deux, ce serait correct.

- Tu me fais flipper là, paniqua le brun, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- D'accord, j'arrête la caméra, acquiesça sa meilleure amie, tout en s'exécutant.

L'image passa de nouveau à Tenten, en train d'allumer la caméra. Lorsqu'elle se recula, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Neji remarqua toute suite l'absence de Lee, du moins, devant la caméra.

- Coucou, commença la brune. On a décidé de continuer notre délire de la dernière fois, alors j'espère que vous vous souvenez de se que votre père et moi on discutait dans la vidéo précédente, parce que j'ai gagné.

À cette annonce, Neji fronça les sourcils. Gagné quoi ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien parié.

- Aller approche Lee, fit-elle en se retournant.

Ce dernier apparut à l'écran, complètement métamorphosé. Il n'avait plus son affreuse coupe au bol, ni ses vêtements ultra moulant qui donnaient mal au cœur.

- Tati Tenten a finalement réussi à le faire renouveler sa garde-robe et subir un léger dégradé, pour ensuite y mettre du gel pour donner vie à ses cheveux.

- Pff… C'est Karin qui a tout fait, fit-il en détournant la tête.

- Mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, répliqua-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Et toi, c'est pour quand le relookage ?

- Jamais, déclara la brune. Le linge de fille s'est bien trop inconfortable.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à séduire Gaara, ricana le brun.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

Le brun éclata de rire devant sa mine surprise et gênée.

- Quoi ? Vous avez pourtant l'air de « très » bien vous entendre.

- N'importe quoi ! cria Tenten. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'entends bien avec un gars, que je m'intéresse à lui.

- Oh, alors je dois plutôt chercher avec une personne que tu déteste, déclara Lee. Oh, mais ça rejoint bien ta relation avec Neji ça ! ricana-t-il.

- Non mais t'es malade ! cria-t-elle en commençant à le frapper.

Tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et il s'étira pour éteindre la caméra. L'image passa sur un Lee en train d'allumer l'appareil et se reculant pour se mettre à la hauteur de Tenten. Mais il y avait un léger changement dans les vêtements qu'elle portait. Le t-shirt large de Metallica avait laissé place à une camisole noire, sous une chemise carotté dans les teintes de rose, ouverte.

- Alors Tenten, quoi de nouveau ? sourit le brun.

Celle-ci détourna la tête en lâchant un « pff » sonore, ce qui eut le dont de faire rire son meilleur ami.

- Karin et Maya ont réussi à traîner maman dans les magasins ! annonça-t-il en riant toujours.

- La pire expérience de toute ma vie ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retourna.

Le rire de Lee n'en devint que plus gros.

- Et j'ai assisté à ça ! ajouta-t-il, toujours sur le même ton moqueur.

La brune lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler, mais son ami la plaqua sans aucune difficulté sur le plancher et s'appuya sur elle.

- Gros tas de muscle ! cria-t-elle. Pousses-toi de mon dos !

- Si je fais ça, tu vas recommencer à me frapper. Alors je ne préfère pas, sinon c'est ma santé qui est en jeu.

- Je déteste le résultat de toutes ces heures de musculation que tu as fait, déclara la brune. Avant je pouvais encore te battre, bouda-t-elle.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille éclata de rire et elle fut rapidement rejointe par Lee, qui la libéra pour éteindre la caméra. La suite commença à nouveau avec le brun, mais Tenten n'était pas dans le champ de vision de l'appareil.

- Salut les enfants, j'espère que vous allez bien, car ici oui. Du moins, on peut dire ça comme ça. Bien que Tenten soit extrêmement nerveuse aujourd'hui, elle est hyper heureuse.

- Poses cette foutu caméra et aides-moi, fit la voix de Tenten.

- Maman a son premier rendez-vous et elle ne sait pas du tout quoi mettre, expliqua-t-il en se déplaçant. Allé, montre-moi tes choix, fit-il en arrivant à côté de la brune.

- Bon d'accord. Il y d'abord le look plus « strait ».

Elle montra un jean normal, avec un t-shirt de AC/DC, mais pour une fois, il était d'une taille plus ajuster et féminin. Le tout avec une paire de bottines à talon d'environ deux pouces.

- Ou le look plus glamour que Karin m'a suggéré, ajouta-elle en montrant le second ensemble.

Cette fois-ci, c'était une jupe courte en jean, avec un chemisier blanc et une camisole rose pastel. Le tout avec de longues bottes à talon aiguille cette fois-ci. La caméra fit des allers retour sur les deux ensembles, montrant la réflexion de Lee. Au bout de cinq va et vient, l'image remonta sur le visage de Tenten, qui le regardait avec impatience.

- Alors ? le pressa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je devrais mettre ?

- Selon-moi, t'es mieux avec le premier. Si Kidomaru t'a proposé cette sortie, c'est parce qu'il t'aime comme tu es et la minijupe ce n'est vraiment pas toi.

- Merci, sourit la jeune fille.

La brune s'approcha de son meilleur ami, de sorte qu'elle disparut de l'écran et Neji entendit le bruit d'un gros bec sur une joue. La caméra se retourna soudainement vers le duo et ils saluèrent, avant d'éteindre à nouveau. Mais quelque chose troublait l'Hyuuga. Le nom de Kidomaru ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait entendu. Sa réflexion s'arrêta là, puisqu'une autre vidéo s'enchaîna. La chambre de Tenten apparut et plus précisément son lit, où une forme difforme se cachait sous la grosse couverture. La caméra s'approcha de la silhouette recroquevillée dans le lit et lorsqu'elle fut au niveau de la tête, Neji aperçu le visage de sa demi-sœur. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues rougies à force de les frotter. Ce qui marqua le brun, qui ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Triste oui, mais jamais en pleur.

- Tenten ? l'appela Lee.

Une main apparut à l'écran, pour se poser sur l'épaule de la brune, qui se couvrit la tête avec la couverture. La caméra s'éleva vers le plafond, pour laisser apparaître Lee, qui s'allongea auprès de son amie. Gardant la caméra au-dessus de sa tête, il se tourna vers Tenten et tira l'édredon pour la faire réapparaître.

- S'il te plaît Tenten, fit le brun, parle-moi. Je suis ton ami, tu peux tout me dire.

La jeune fille s'essuya de nouveau les yeux, tout en reniflant bruyamment.

- Ça fait si mal, souffla-t-elle avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller.

Neji remarqua que Lee ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire pour lui remonter le moral.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas envoyer à l'hôpital avec une fracture de la mâchoire, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait, avoua le jeune homme. Probablement accompagné par Idate. Kidomaru n'osera plus t'approcher maintenant.

Les épaules de la brune tremblotèrent, légèrement prise par un fou rire. Le brun se rallongea confortablement et tourna la tête vers la caméra, puis entama quelque chose d'assez…inattendu.

- Dans mon monde à moi, il n'y a que des poneys, entonna l'adolescent avec une voix d'enfant.

Tenten tourna le regard vers son ami, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

- Il mangea des arcs-en-ciel…, poursuivi-t-il.

Les coins de la bouche de la brune se retroussèrent légèrement.

- Et font des cacas papillons, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vivement vers sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille commença à sourire tranquillement.

- Beuhhh…, termina-t-il avec les yeux croches et la langue sortie.

Ce qui fini par faire rire la brune.

- Et voilà les enfants, conclu-t-il en regardant de nouveau la caméra, comment redonner le sourire à maman. Imiter Kathy du film « Hurton entend un Qui » et c'est la réussite garantie.

- Merci Lee, fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

La vidéo s'arrêta sur cette scène de forte amitié entre les deux bruns et enchaîna avec la vue d'une cuisine, qui était inconnue à Neji. Mais la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, quand le visage de Tenten apparu.

- Salut les enfants, chuchota la jeune fille. C'est Tati Tenten qui vous parle, en direct de chez Tonton Lee.

La caméra fit un rapide tour de la pièce, avant que la brune ne tourne à nouveau l'objectif vers elle.

- On va faire une surprise à papa, annonça-t-elle tout en marchant.

Elle s'arrêta et une porte prit sa place à l'écran, on pouvait entendre du bruit provenant de derrière. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lee, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et s'essuyant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Il s'arrêta net, en découvrant sa meilleure amie devant lui, sa caméra à la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il.

- Je poursuis notre délire, répondit-elle simplement.

- Ça paraît que tu es sur ton petit nuage depuis un mois, ronchonna Lee en la dépassant.

La caméra, et Tenten pas le fait même, suivit le brun jusqu'à une autre pièce, soit la chambre bordélique du jeune homme, où traînait des poids et altères près d'un mur. Lee laissa tomber la serviette sur son lit et attrapa un gilet dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Sai ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Génial ! répondit joyeusement la jeune fille.

- Ça se voit, déclara Lee en se penchant vers elle. Et maintenant, tu me donnes cette caméra, ajouta-t-il en tendant les bras.

L'image devint floue, avant d'atterrir sur une Tenten, qui souriait à pleines dents et qui sautillait sur place.

- Oh dieu, soupira Lee. Je vais vomir, déclara-t-il moqueusement.

- La ferme, siffla la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard noir. Et si on parlait de Tayuya, le menaça-t-elle. Ça va être dur une année sans la voir tous les jours.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ton béguin pour elle.

- Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Tayuya ! Nia le brun.

- Mais oui et qui tentes-tu de convaincre avec ça ? se moqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Un silence s'installa, pendant que la brune à l'écran souriait moqueusement…et que la vraie débarquait dans le salon.

- Qui t'as permit d'écouter cette cassette ? cria Tenten en s'emportant.

L'éclat de voix de Tenten fit sursauter Neji, qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Elle avait l'air complètement hors d'elle. Il aurait peut-être dut résister à la tentation de regarder cette cassette finalement. Le brun tourna la tête vers la pendule, pour constater qu'il était déjà quatorze heures vingt. Sa demi-sœur alla éteindre le magnétoscope et sortie la cassette. Le jeune homme la regarda repartir en silence. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à aller faire un tour à l'hôpital. Et c'était parti pour des semaines à l'éviter, pour justement éviter de se faire refaire le portrait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Excuses par vidéo**

Deux semaines que Tenten n'adressait que des regards noirs à son demi-frère, encore trop en colère qu'il se soit immiscé dans sa vie privée. Le brun était parti travailler depuis environ quatre heures, quand toute la troupe de danse, à quelques exceptions, et quelques autres amis débarquèrent chez la brune pour pratiquer leurs chorégraphies. Ils étaient tous au sous-sol à discuter, quand Yuki descendit avec un plateau de biscuits pour les amis de sa belle-fille. Celle-ci présenta chacun de ses amis, puisqu'ils étaient nombreux et certain venait pour la première fois depuis le mariage. Elle commença par ceux de la troupe. Elle avait déjà rencontré les jumelles Uzumaki, Lee et Suigetsu. Mais les six nouveaux de la troupe compétition venaient pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il y avait d'abord Konohamaru Sarutobi, un brun qui était aussi le petit fils du maire de la ville ; Shion Toya, une blonde qui faisait aussi parti du programme de musique de l'école Moegi Akashiya, une petite rousse à deux couettes qui faisait aussi partie du programme de science; Udon Kim, un brun à lunettes qui lui aussi était en science ; et pour finir, Matsuri Li, une brunette à la coupe carré. Suivi ensuite les autres, soit Shino Aburame du club d'informatique ; Shikamaru Nara, le génie de l'école ; et Temari Sabaku, ancienne membre de la troupe de danse et copine du flemmard de service.

- Naruto n'est pas là ? remarqua la mère de Neji.

- Il va arriver un peu plus tard, la troupe de théâtre avait une répétition ce matin, expliqua Maya.

- Et il va arriver avec deux autres membres de la troupe de théâtre, ajouta Tenten.

- Pas de problème, je vais vous les envoyer dès qu'ils arriveront, fit Yuki.

- Merci Yuki, la remercia la brune.

Sa belle-mère lui offrit un beau sourire, puis retourna à l'étage pour terminer certains dossiers à la traîne.

Naruto arriva un peu après quatorze heures, en compagnie de deux roux. Gaara le « métalleux » et frère cadet de Temari, et Choji Akimichi, un joviale garçon enrobé. Mais mieux valait éviter d'en faire la remarque.

- Bonjour madame Hyuuga… Euh Morino, fit le blond. Ah c'est trop compliqué, soupira-t-il.

- Appelle-moi Yuki et se sera moins compliqué, sourit celle-ci.

- Je vais essayer, mais… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler les parents de mes amis par leur prénom.

-Les autres sont au sous-sol je pari, déclara Choji.

- Exactement. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire avant de descendre ?

- Vous avez des bouteilles d'eau ? demanda Gaara d'une voix grave.

La mère de Neji acquiesça et c'est bouteilles en mains, que les trois garçons descendirent rejoindre les autres. Naruto se laissa tomber à côté de Lee, pendant que Choji prenait place près de Shikamaru et Gaara de Shino.

- Tu as besoin d'une pause ou on commence la pratique toute suite 6 demanda Lee au blond.

- Toute suie, sinon la fatigue va me rejoindre, soupira ce dernier.

Les douze danseurs de la troupe se levèrent et prirent place face à leurs amis, Shino prépara sa caméra et Shikamaru démarra la musique. « Beat It » de Michael Jackson résonna dans les haut-parleurs et une sorte de guerre de gang débuta entre les nouveaux et les anciens de la troupe. Ils avaient appris la chorégraphie originale, tout en la modifiant pour y inclure des séquences en couple. Naruto avec Tenten, Lee avec Maya, Suigetsu avec Karin, Konohamaru avec Shion, Inari avec Matsuri et Udon avec Moegi. Aucune acrobatie en hauteur à cause du plafond bas, mais il y en avait quelques unes à même le sol, qui étaient possible. Ils la refirent quelques fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous satisfait, puis ils passèrent à la seconde chorégraphie. Celle-ci était sur la chanson « Something Like A Party » du groupe School Gyrls.

Oo0oO

En ce samedi matin, Neji s'était levé à huit heures pour aller travailler. Un avant-midi épuisant, une pause pour dîner trop courte à son goût et un autre trois heures en après-midi. Il aimait ce travail, mais il était demandant psychologiquement et maintenant, il était épuisé mentalement. Seize heures arrivée, il rangea ses choses et prit la direction de l'extérieur. C'est seulement lorsqu'il fut assis dans la voiture de sa mère, qu'il prit le temps de regarder ses messages et appels manqués. Un message de Sasuke, un autre d'Ino et un appel manqué d'Hinata. Ce qui le surprit, puisqu'elle savait qu'il travaillait, il regarda donc l'heure de l'appel. Quinze heures quarante-huit, une vingtaine de minutes trop tôt. Avant de prendre la direction de la maison, il rappela sa cousine, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de l'appeler sans raison.

* Allo ?

- Salut Hinata. Tu m'as appelé ?

* Oui, ta mère nous a invité pour souper ce soir et mon père ne rentrera pas avant huit ou neuf heures ce soir, alors…

- Tu veux que je passe vous chercher ?

* Ce serait gentil.

- J'arrive.

La brune le remercia, puis il raccrocha et fit reculer la voiture dans l'allée du stationnement. Quinze minutes de route, il fut dans la cour de son oncle. Il arrêta la voiture et sorti pour aller frapper à la porte. Ce fut Hanabi qui lui ouvrit et Hinata ne tarda pas à apparaître derrière elle, s'attachant les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Ses deux cousines enfilèrent bottes et manteaux, et ils prirent tous place dans la voiture, la cadette à l'arrière. Comme à leur habitude, ils firent le trajet en silence ou bien, avec très peu de conversation. Pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais c'était ainsi chez les Hyuuga, on ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Ils arrivèrent chez Neji, un peu avant dix-sept heures et la première chose qui les frappa, ce fut la musique en provenance du sous-sol. Tenten devait sûrement pratiquer avec des amis pour que le son soit aussi fort et que sa mère la laisse faire. En parlant de sa mère, elle n'était pas au premier. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine, puis prirent la direction de l'escalier pour voir ce qui ce passait dans la cave. Et c'est là qu'ils découvrirent Yuki, debout sur la dernière marche, regardant la démonstration.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, remarqua Neji en se penchant vers sa mère. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Plusieurs amis de la troupe sont venus assister à la pratique. C'est bien de pratiquer seul, mais c'est mieux de pratiquer devant un publique.

Le brun n'ajouta rien et se contenta de regarder. Douze danseurs et cinq spectateurs, sans compter sa mère, ses cousine et lui. C'était une danse urbaine, sur une musique d'un groupe féminin inconnue pour Neji. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de duo gars et filles, et les six danseuses étaient mises plus à l'avant. Elles semblaient vouloir provoquer les spectateurs et prouver qu'elles étaient meilleures. Et les garçons les accompagnaient en arrière-plan ou avec des acrobaties au sol. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Shino annonça que c'était dans la boîte et les douze danseurs purent enfin souffler. Certain ce laissa tomber au sol, d'autres attrapèrent une bouteille d'eau, ou encore une serviette pour s'éponger le visage.

- Faudrait que vous revoyiez la fin, ça semblait incohérent et mal appris, déclara Temari.

- Je m'excuse, je me suis encore trompé de pied, fit Konohamaru.

- Gauche Konohamaru, gauche, ricana Udon.

- Je le sais, c'est mon corps qui ne l'a pas encore comprit, sourit le concerné.

Ils furent plusieurs à éclater de rire à cette remarque. C'était une habitude du brun de rire de ses erreurs de cette façon.

- Arrête un peu la guitare et concentres-toi sur la chorégraphie pour un moment, se moqua Naruto.

- C'est facile pour toi ! s'exclama le brun. Que ce soit la danse, la musique ou le théâtre, tu excelles.

- Mais c'est à peine s'il a soixante pourcent dans les examens, fit remarquer Suigetsu.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, rétorqua le blond.

- Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas redoublé une année.

- C'était la maternelle ! s'indigna Naruto.

Pendant qu'une grande majorité de leurs amis commençaient à ricaner, Karin grondait gentiment son petit ami et le blond faisait mine de bouder. Choji se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

- Je t'invite au restaurant de mon père, si tu arrêtes de bouder, proposa-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blond.

- Je n'en demandais pas autant, sourit ce dernier.

- Et si on allait tous manger là-bas ? proposa Maya.

- Je suis partant, fit Shikamaru.

- Moi aussi, approuva son beau-frère.

Tout le monde acquiesça la proposition, sauf Tenten, puisque son père tenait à ce repas en famille et elle raccompagna ses amis à la porte.

- On va toujours au cinéma demain ? demanda Lee en s'arrêtant à la porte.

- Toujours, mais demande à Naruto s'il peut passer me chercher, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la voiture du blond passer devant la maison.

- D'accord, je vais lui dire de te texter sa réponse.

- Merci, sourit la brune avant de refermer la porte.

Durant ce temps, Neji était remonté dans la cuisine avec ses cousines et ils discutaient tranquillement autour de la table. La brune passa rapidement en saluant les deux sœurs et disparue dans l'escalier. Le brun eut presque envie de soupirer devant l'attitude de sa demi-sœur, qui continuait de l'ignorer. Il ne la savait pas aussi rancunière.

- Elle te fait la tête ? demanda soudainement Hanabi.

- Hum ? fit Neji en sortant de ses penser.

- C'est à peine si elle t'a jeté un regard, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle m'ignore.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais aussi obstiné, oui. À Suna, elle essayait seulement de l'éviter, mais là oui, elle lui faisait bien la tête. Il devait trouver une façon de se faire pardonner cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. Mais il n'avait aucune idée. Ibiki arrivait à peine, quand sa mère eut terminé de préparer le souper et ils purent tous les six passer à table. Le repas fut plutôt silencieux, puisque les seules personnes à parler, étaient Yuki et Ibiki. Les quatre adolescents répondaient aux questions qu'on leur posait et rien de plus.

- Et comment ça va avec tes cours de patin, Hinata ? s'enquit Yuki.

- Très bien, j'ai réussi un triple axel hier.

- Génial, la félicita sa tante.

- Et elle ne veut pas faire de la compétition, soupira la cadette.

- Hanabi ! s'exclama Hinata, le rouge aux joues.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Tenten.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris de l'entendre soudainement, et Hinata ne sut quoi répondre. Chose que sa très chère sœur ne se gêna pas de faire.

- Elle est trop gênée de patiner devant des inconnus.

- Hanabi ! la reprit de nouveau sa grande sœur.

- Pourquoi suivre des cours, si ce n'est pas pour montrer ce que tu as appris ? demanda Tenten.

Hinata baissa les yeux, tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

- Je… J'aime patiner, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise quand on me regarde, avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Un silence gêné s'installa autour de la table, qui fut brisé que lorsque le téléphone sonna. Ibiki se leva et alla répondre. Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, ils comprirent que c'était pour lui. Il revint avec un air sombre et annonça qu'il avait une urgence au poste de police. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et comme à chaque fois, Neji remarqua le visage de Tenten s'assombrir. Il n'avait aucune misère à deviner, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son père. Après tout, être policier comportait des risques. La brune termina rapidement son assiette et sorti de table pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hinata et Hanabi restèrent encore une heure, avant que leur père passe les chercher. Le brun descendit dans sa chambre pour surfer sur internent et entendit la musique quelque peu agressive, qui provenait de la chambre de sa demi-sœur. Elle était à fond sur la chanson « _Move_ » de Thousand Foot Krutch, puisqu'elle recommençait s'en arrêt. En soupirant, Neji brancha ses écouteurs dans son portable et regarda des vidéos jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne.

Oo0oO

L'après-midi suivant, Neji regardait la télévision dans le salon, quand la sonnette retentie. Sa mère étant partie faire l'épicerie, Ibiki étant en train de dormir après une nuit blanche au poste de police et Tenten qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, le brun dut se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il fut quelque peu surprit d'y trouver Naruto.

- Salut, je suis venu chercher Tenten.

Neji n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que la brune débarquait derrière lui. Elle mit rapidement ses bottes et son manteau, puis salua Neji.

- Oh et dit à ta mère que je ne serai pas là pour le souper, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant soudainement.

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'elle lui tournait le dos et marchait vers la voiture du blond. Une vieille Chevrolet noir, dans laquelle attendait Maya. Tout s'expliquait, car oui, il avait cru pendant un instant, que Naruto et Tenten sortait ensemble. Mais finalement, ce ne devait être qu'une sortie en gang. Il referma la porte et retourna quelques minutes devant la télévision, avant de finalement aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Au bout d'une heure, il sorti pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger et en redescendant, il s'arrêta devant la chambre de la brune. La porte était à moitié ouverte et il pouvait voir le pied de son lit, où la caméra de Tenten reposait avec plusieurs petites casettes. À la vue de ces objets, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle le tuerait probablement pour avoir osé entrer dans sa chambre et utiliser sa caméra sans sa permission. Il poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, qu'il n'avait pénétrée qu'une seule fois et sous la demande d'Ibiki, qui lui avait demandé de réveiller sa fille. Plutôt désagréable, quand on la réveille. Le brun attrapa la caméra et chercha une cassette vierge. Il dut en regarder cinq, avant d'en trouver une. Il retourna s'asseoir dans sa chambre, devant son ordinateur et chercha désespérément ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Déterminé à retrouver ses joutes verbales avec la brune, il ouvrit l'écran de la caméra, le tourna vers lui et alluma la caméra, près à enregistrer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, se dit-il. Allez, mettons notre fierté de côté.

- Je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire à cette caméra, commença-t-il en démarrant l'enregistrement, mais vu que tu refuses de me parler… Je te demanderais juste d'attendre que j'ais terminé, avant de venir me tuer pour être entré dans ta chambre et avoir emprunté ta caméra sans ta permission. D'accord, j'admets que je n'aurais pas dut écouter ces cassettes. Mais voilà, je suis plutôt curieux quand je m'ennuis.

Il prit un temps de pause pour regarder autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Bon ben, allons-y du début, se dit-il.

- La première vidéo que j'ai regardée, c'est celle que ta mère a filmée. Et je peux dire que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Si je me souviens bien ce qu'Idate m'a dit, votre mère est morte quand tu avais…huit ans ? estima-t-il après un rapide calcul. Tu partages sa passion pour la danse, puisque j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui t'a initié.

En disant cela, Neji une illumination. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise de révéler quelque chose que peu de monde connaisse de lui à Tenten, mais vu où il en était…

- Ce que je vais dire, très peu de monde est au courant. En fait, il n'y a que ma famille qui le sait, puisque c'est une passion commune de mon père et son frère. Mon père m'emmenait souvent à des veillés de danse country. Et oui, j'y participais, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Et là je suis sûr que tu ne me crois pas.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment et fouilla dans son ordinateur, une vieille vidéo. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il reporta de nouveau le regard sur l caméra.

- Ma mère nous avait filmés, mon père et moi, la dernière fois qu'on y est allé avant son accident. C'est la plus facile à apprendre, un « Charleston Country ».

Puis il tourna la caméra vers l'écran de son ordinateur et démarra la vidéo. On le voyait entre son père et sa cousine Hinata, à peine âgé de onze ans. Revoir cette vidéo lui rappela de bons, comme de mauvais souvenirs. Au bout d'une minute, il arrêta la vidéo et reporta la caméra sur lui.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas deviné, mon père était le jumeau de celui d'Hinata et c'est elle, la fillette à côté de moi. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une passion familiale et j'y vais encore avec elle de temps en temps. Mais se serait gentil de garder ça pour toi, ajouta le jeune homme avec un petit air suppliant.

À nouveau, plus rien ne vint à l'esprit du brun. Quoi dire de plus ? Même ses amis ignoraient qu'il appréciait la musique country, alors le confier à Tenten…

- J'ai aussi écouté la vidéo où ton frère te filme avec les autres. Mais il n'y avait rien de compromettant ou de gênant dedans, alors…

La sensation de son téléphone vibrant dans sa poche le surpris et il le sorti de sa poche. Kiba ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant le nom du destinataire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de marmonner, en oubliant la caméra.

Il ouvrit le message et le lu rapidement.

* Qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi soir prochain ?

Neji déposa la caméra sur son bureau au côté de son portable et répondit en soupirant, au message de l'Inuzuka.

* Rien, pourquoi ?

En attendant la réponse, il reprit la caméra en main.

- Bon, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire de plus, alors je vais aller remettre ta caméra dans ta chambre.

En disant cela, il ferma la caméra et se leva. Son portable remit dans sa poche, il fit ce qu'il avait dit et alla remettre la caméra à sa place. Il allait repasser la porte, quand il se rendit compte que Tenten n'allait pas nécessairement l'utiliser de si tôt. Il revint donc sur ses pas et attrapa un crayon pour écrire un « Écoute-moi » sur un post-it, qu'il colla sur la caméra. Puis il sortit de la pièce en ouvrant le nouveau message de Kiba.

* Mon pot Kidomaru organise une petite soirée entre amis et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir.

Un autre party, pensa Neji en roulant les yeux. Puis une information en particulier fit son chemin dans son cerveau. Il reposa les yeux sur le message pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien lu. Son pot Kidomaru ? se répéta le brun. Comme dans l'ex de Tenten ? Mais oui, c'était de là que ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Kiba n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui et oh combien il avait eu de filles dans son lit. Entre autre sa demi sœur, on dirait bien. Si Kiba lui tombait parfois sur les nerfs pour diverses raisons, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à sentir Kidomaru. Et il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Alors il écrivit :

* Je ne sais pas, on s'en reparle.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rencontrer l'ami de l'Inuzuka, mais son groupe d'amis commençait à le trouver lâcheur. Il n'était pas allé au party qu'Ino avait organisée, en prétextant une soirée en famille. Sans compter celle de Sasuke, qu'il avait quitté sans avertir personne. Seul Kiba s'en était rendu compte… Au moment de partir. C'est fou comme il se sentait important pour ses amis.

Oo0oO

Tenten arriva à la maison un peu après dix-neuf heures, d'excellente humeur. Elle passa saluer son père dans le salon, puis Yuki dans la cuisine, qui faisait la vaisselle.

- Alors, ce film ? demanda sa belle-mère.

- À mourir de rire, sourit la jeune fille. Même que Lee s'est étouffé avec son pop corn, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

La brune l'aida à essuyer le reste de la vaisselle, puis rejoignit sa chambre. Elle déposa ses choses sur son bureau, regarda rapidement ses mails, puis rangea ce qui traînait sur son lit. À sa surprise, elle trouva un message sur sa caméra. Écoute-moi ? lu-t-elle. De nature curieuse, elle prit place sur son lit et regarda ce que contenait sa caméra. Quelle surprise d'y voir apparaître Neji.

- Je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire à cette caméra, mais vu que tu refuses de me parler… Je te demanderais juste d'attendre que j'ais terminé, avant de venir me tuer pour être entré dans ta chambre et avoir emprunté ta caméra sans ta permission.

La brune roula les yeux. Elle trouvait son idée de le tuer très intéressante, mais elle décida de quand même l'écouter avant.

- D'accord, j'admets que je n'aurais pas dut écouter ces cassettes. Mais voilà, je suis plutôt curieux quand je m'ennuis.

Une première, il s'excusait. Ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de la jeune fille. Ça et le fait d'apprendre que Neji était de nature curieux. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à l'avenir. Attends ! Il avait dit « ces cassettes » ?

- La première vidéo que j'ai regardée, c'est celle que ta mère a filmée. Et je peux dire que tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Tenten sursauta presque en l'entendant dire ça. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas plus beau compliment à lui faire, que de lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère.

- Si je me souviens bien ce qu'Idate m'a dit, votre mère est morte quand tu avais…huit ans ? estima-t-il après un rapide calcul. Tu partages sa passion pour la danse, puisque j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui t'a initié.

Il n'avait pas tord sur ce point, sourit la jeune fille.

- Ce que je vais dire, très peu de monde est au courant, poursuivi-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Cette annonce étonna la brune, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à des révélations personnelles de la part de son demi-frère.

- En fait, il n'y a que ma famille qui le sait, puisque c'est une passion commune de mon père et son frère. Mon père m'emmenait souvent à des veillés de danse country. Et oui, j'y participais, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Et là je suis sûr que tu ne me crois pas.

Effectivement, elle avait énormément de misère à l'imaginer en train de faire de la danse en ligne. Elle le vit chercher quelque chose derrière la caméra, mais elle ne comprit pas toute suite, que c'était son ordinateur portable.

- Ma mère nous avait filmés, mon père et moi, la dernière fois qu'on y est allé avant son accident. C'est la plus facile à apprendre, un « Charleston Country ».

L'image se tourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur et Tenten y vit une foule de gens vêtu de chemise, chapeau et bottes de cow-boy. Seuls deux enfants, d'environ dix ou onze ans, dansaient parmi les adultes. Elle crut voir le père d'Hinata au côté du petit garçon, mais un autre homme, vêtu d'une chemise différente et qui dansait de l'autre côté de la fillette, apparu. Au bout d'une minute, Neji arrêta la vidéo et l'image revint sur lui.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas deviné, mon père était le jumeau de celui d'Hinata et c'est elle, la fillette à côté de moi. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une passion familiale et j'y vais encore avec elle de temps en temps. Mais se serait gentil de garder ça pour toi, ajouta le jeune homme avec un petit air suppliant.

Alors comme ça, même ses amis ne connaissaient pas ce côté de la personnalité du brun. Étonnant qu'il lui ait révélé.

- J'ai aussi écouté la vidéo où ton frère te filme avec les autres. Mais il n'y avait rien de compromettant ou de gênant dedans, alors…

La brune fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'elle le vit s'arrêter dans sa phrase, puis se trémousser pour sortir son portable de sa poche.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? l'entendit-elle marmonner.

Les yeux de Tenten s'ouvrirent en grand, en l'entendant. Dès qu'il eut lu le message, il déposa la caméra sur le bureau, mettant l'image à la hauteur de ses épaules, et répondit rapidement.

- Bon, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire de plus, alors je vais aller remettre ta caméra dans ta chambre, annonça le jeune homme en reprenant la caméra en mains.

Et l'écran de la caméra devint noir. La brune soupira en fermant sa caméra et tourna la tête vers le mur qui la séparait de la chambre de Neji. Elle pouvait entendre l'éco de sa musique. Tenten ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait ça. En fait, elle n'aurait pu croire, que Neji puisse s'excuser. Bien qu'elle lui en ait voulu d'avoir écouté la cassette contenant ses délires avec Lee, ce n'était plus de la colère qui grondait en elle, mais de la gêne. Elle avait bien vu qu'il était rendu au moment où elle parlait de Sai, ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait vu effondré, après que Kidomaru l'ait largué. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que Neji ressente envers elle, c'était de la pitié. Complètement découragée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras repliés sur son ventre. Elle pourrait appeler Lee, se dit-elle en se redressant. Mais avec les murs qu'elle avait, Neji risquait de l'entendre, soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber.

- Mais quelle vie merdique, marmonna la brune.

Oo0oO

Après le souper, Neji était toute suite descendu dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, tout en écoutant de la musique. Malgré ça, il eut connaissance, de l'arrivée de Tenten dans la soirée. D'abord le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier, puis sa porte de chambre qui se ferme. Emporté par la curiosité, il arrêta d'écrire et colla son oreille au mur. Il entendit vaguement sa propre voix au bout d'un moment et comprit qu'elle commençait à écouter la vidéo. Malheureusement, la jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire. Du moins, pas assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Et il dut avouer, que ça le frustra de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Grognant son mécontentement, il retourna à son devoir, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le temps de dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Soirée entre amis**

La semaine passa et la brune n'avait toujours pas osé reparler à Neji, ni même de parler de tout ça avec Lee. L'école n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour aborder le sujet. C'est pourquoi elle attendit le samedi suivant pour aller lui parler. Tenten s'esquiva tôt de la maison, pour aller voir son meilleur ami et malgré le froid glacial du matin, la brune en profita pour faire un jogging jusqu'à chez Lee, qui habitait à vingt minutes à pied de chez elle. Soit une douzaine à la course. Revigorée après cet exercice, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison de son ami pour reprendre son souffle, puis appuya sur la sonnette et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut le père du brun qui lui ouvrit et qui la fit entrer en la saluant.

- Bon matin Tenten ! Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

- Oui, j'avais de l'énergie à revendre et je voulais parler avec Lee de vive voix, expliqua-t-elle en retirant son manteau et ses bottes.

- Et bien bonne chance, il doit encore dormir, sourit le père de son ami.

La jeune fille le remercia avec un grand sourire et prit le chemin de la chambre de Lee. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda discrètement par l'entrebâillement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais elle distingua un bras et une jambe, qui pendouillaient dans le vide. Tenten se faufila silencieusement dans la pi`ce, referma tranquillement la porte et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit. Et sans crier gare, elle sauta sur son meilleur ami, tout en lâchant un cri de guerre, réveillant le brun en panique. Elle se laissa tomber à côté du jeune homme en riant aux éclats, pendant que celui-ci jurait contre elle.

- T'es folle ?! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Son amie se contenta de le regarder avec un air faussement innocent, tout en gardant un silence obstiné.

- Que me vaut se réveille brutal ? fini-t-il par demander dans un soupir.

- J'avais besoin de te parler, répondit-elle avec sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'inquiéta le brun, une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, que tu ne m'as pas dit ? s'exclama la jeune fille en se redressant.

- Rien, mais chaque fois que tu dis « J'ai besoin de te parler », tu me reproches de quoi.

Une moue boudeuse apparut sur les lèvres de la brune et l'adolescent se redressa dans son lit.

- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. Naruto t'a dit de quoi quand il t'a raccompagné hier ? tenta-t-il.

- Non, fit Tenten sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il disait ça.

- Ton père t'a grondé ?

- Non ! commença à rigoler la brune.

- Neji d'abord ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne répondit pas et détourna la tête.

- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes encore disputé ? demanda Lee.

- Non pas vraiment, soupira la danseuse. En réalité, ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne lui adresse plus la parole, avoua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a écouté notre vidéo, marmonna-t-elle après un moment.

- Notre vidéo ? répéta le jeune homme sans comprendre.

La brune se contenta de le regarder et ça fit tilt dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Oh… souffla-t-il. Cette vidéo. Tu lui en veux ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Je suis plutôt mal à l'aise.

Le brun observa son amie avec surprise, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise dans cette vidéo. C'est lui qui se ridiculisait le plus souvent, pas elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a vu après que Kidomaru m'ait laissé tomber, se plaignit-elle.

Lee tenta de se rappeler, tout ce qu'Ils avaient pu dire durant ce passage, mais ne comprit pas.

- Pourtant, on ne fait pas mention du pourquoi qu'il t'a laissé.

- Non, mais il m'a vu effondré et ça revient au même.

L'adolescent soupira, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et colla sa tête contre son torse musclé.

- Faut que tu t'y fasses, déclara-t-il. Ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre et au moins, là c'était sur une vidéo et non en directe. Ça aurait été nettement plus gênant, ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

La brune le suivit dans son rire, mais pas sans l'avoir frapper avec une petite clac sur son torse. L'hilarité terminée, ils soupirèrent tous les deux en se rallongeant sur le matelas. Si seulement elle n'avait pas considéré Lee comme son frère, ils sortiraient probablement ensemble et elle n'aurait pas vécu ces deux peines d'amours douloureuses. Et le brun en question, n'en pensait pas moins. Tout aurait été plus facile, si leurs cœurs avaient bien voulu transformer les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Je me sens bien dans tes bras, murmura la jeune femme.

Son ami resserra son étreinte en soupirant. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à s'aimer comme un couple, même s'ils essayaient. Et ils l'avaient compris, le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Leur premier baisé à tous les deux, mais aucune magie.

- On doit être des âmes sœurs destinées à vivre séparément, déclara-t-il.

L'adolescente hocha doucement la tête, avec l'esprit qui commençait à s'égarer vers ses autres prises de tête.

- Je devrais ré adresser la parole à Neji ? demanda la brune au bout d'un moment.

- Ce serait un bon début, approuva Lee. Je crois même, que vous devriez enterrer l'arche de guerre. Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de devenir ami.

- Tu crois ? fit-elle en redressant la tête.

Lee se contenta d'hocher la tête, en fixant son regard dans celui de sa sœur de cœur.

- Parles-en avec lui, ajouta-t-il. Et s'il ne veut pas, dit-moi le et j'irai lui faire accepter avec par la force, sourit-il en montrant ses biceps.

La brune éclata de rire devant cette démonstration de « monsieur muscle » et se redressa.

- Allez habilles-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Un petit jogging jusqu'à chez moi ça te dis ?

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, son meilleur ami se leva sans aucune gêne, le drap dévoilant son boxeur qui faisait office de pyjama pour le brun, et il s'habilla d'un ensemble de jogging noir avec un t-shirt vert. À la place du jogging proposé par Tenten, ils firent plutôt la course jusqu'à chez elle. C'est don avec la respiration légèrement sifflante, qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison d'Ibiki. Entendant du bruit à l'entrée, Yuki alla voir qui venait d'entrer et s'inquiéta un tout petit peu, en voyant les deux adolescents à bout de souffle. La jeune fille dut la rassurer rapidement sur leurs états de santé, et ce, avec un gros sourire.

- Ça va Yuki. On a juste fait la course pendant une… commença-t-elle en regardant son ami.

- Dizaine de minutes, compléta ce dernier. C'est excellent pour le cardio.

- Mais quand même, à cette température… s'inquiéta la belle-mère de la brune.

- C'est encore meilleur. Un chocolat chaud ? proposa Tenten en regardant Lee.

- Avec plaisir.

Il accrocha son manteau sur un crochet et suivit sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine. Ayant entendu la voix inquiète de sa mère, Neji était venu voir ce qu'il se passait et vit apparaître les deux amis, le visage rougit par le froid de l'hiver. Même que Lee souffla sur ses doigts, avant de les enfoncer dans les poches de sa veste. Tenten prépara rapidement les deux tasses, sans vraiment faire attention à son demi-frère et vint s'asseoir près du danseur. Ce dernier soupira de satisfaction, après avoir prit une gorgée.

- Rien de mieux qu'un bon chocolat chaud, après un jogging hivernal, sourit-il.

- Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, acquiesça la brune, avant de prendre une seconde gorgée. On devrait le faire plus souvent.

Neji ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Ils étaient sadomaso ou quoi ? se demanda-t-il. Aimer courir dehors, quand la température est en bas de zéro… Faut vraiment être cinglé.

Oo0oO

Le soir même, Neji demanda la permission à sa mère pour lui emprunter sa voiture, pour aller voir ses amis. Ce qu'elle accepta, tout comme elle accepta aussi, lorsque Tenten vint lui demander si ses amis pouvaient venir passer la soirée à maison. Son père avait dit oui, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois, que le groupe d'amis de sa fille venait tous passer la soirée ici. Sauf qu'il préférait qu'elle demande aussi à Yuki, car ils pouvaient être légèrement bruyant dans ses moments-là.

- Dix-sept jeunes qui jouent à « Rock Band », ça en fait du bruit, soupira-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tant que vous ne videz pas le réfrigérateur…

La brune lui sauta au cou en la remerciant et envoya un message à toute le monde pour dire que ça marchait.

- Et pour ce qui est des placards et du frigo, rassura Tenten quand elle eut terminé de taper son message, tout le monde apporte quelque chose…

Elle s'interrompit, lorsque sa sonnerie de cellulaire résonna.

- Allo ? fit-elle en répondant. Euh là, je ne sais pas attends. Et la possibilité de rester dormir ? demanda-t-elle aux deux parents.

Neji roula les yeux et préféra aller se préparer à partir. Ibiki haussa un sourcil devant l'audace de l'interlocuteur et Yuki se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. La brune reporta son téléphone à l'oreille et écouta ce que lui disait son ami.

- Lee dit que les parents de Choji proposent de payer le brunch demain matin.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de son père, qui tourna la tête vers son épouse.

- Le restaurant des Akimichi est vraiment le meilleur de la ville.

- Si vous arrêtez tout bruit à partir de deux heures du matin, déclara-t-elle dans un soupira vaincu.

- T'as entendu ? demanda la brune à son interlocuteur. Passe le message et qu'ils emmènent des matelas.

À ce moment-là, Neji remonta du sous-sol et eut la désagréable impression, que sa mère avait encore une fois cédée devant les caprices de la brune. Avant qu'il ne sorte de la cuisine pour aller mettre son manteau, Yuki le retint.

- Demain, on est invité à « bruncher », par les propriétaires du…

- Le papillon bleu, compléta l'adolescente.

- Comptes-tu venir ? lui demanda sa mère.

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules en déclarant qu'il y penserait et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Tenten discuta un moment avec son père et Yuki, jusqu'à ce que le premier groupe arrive. Le trio Uzumaki, Lee et Suigetsu étaient ceux du groupe, qui venaient le plus souvent chez la brune. Mais le dernier, seulement si Karin était présente. Chacun arriva avec un sac à dos et un sac de couchage. Les deux filles avaient en plus un sac de provision, chips et liqueurs, et les garçons transportaient un matelas chacun. Tenten attrapa les sacs des filles et ils descendirent tous au sous-sol. En attendant les autres, les filles poussèrent le meuble de la télévision contre le mur à gauche de l'escalier, pendant que les garçons retournaient chercher les instruments pour jouer à « Rock Band » dans la valise de la voiture du blond. Un drum et deux guitares. Ils revinrent accompagné de Shino, qui les salua tous, avant de déposer ses choses près des miroirs muraux comme les autres. Naruto et Suigetsu plaçaient la console et les instruments, quand le père de la brune l'avertie de l'arriver du second groupe. Accompagné de Lee, elle monta à l'étage pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Une tête blonde à la tête d'un groupe d'homme. Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait de Temari avec son frère, son copain et le meilleur ami de ce dernier. L'hôte de la soirée les débarrassa de leur sac de nourriture et Lee attrapa leur sac de couchage, pendant que Temari retournait à sa voiture avec Gaara pour aller chercher deux matelas gonflables. Le troisième groupe mit plus de temps à arriver, devant être reconduit par leurs parents. Les six nouveaux de la troupe arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle, au alentour de vingt heures. Ils pouvaient donc faire leur tournoi de « Rock Band » saisonnier.

Oo0oO

Vingt-deux heures, Neji se trouvait assis sur un sofa chez Kidomaru, une bière à la main et regardait les gens autour de lui. Beaucoup dansaient, d'autre se défiaient dans un concours de calage de boissons ou encore, certains se roulaient des joins dans des coins plus sombres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec des amis pareils ? n'arrêtait pas de se demander le brun. Tous ce que faisaient ses amis, allait à l'encontre de ses propres valeurs. Il préférerait presque être à la maison et jouer à la console avec les amis de Tenten. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke vint s'asseoir près de lui, revenant de l'étage. Neji n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'il avait fait. Il le savait déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, seul dans ton coin ? demanda Sasuke.

- M'as-tu déjà vu sauter partout sur de la musique ? ironisa Neji. Ou encore aller me rendre malade, à enchaîner shooter sur shooter ?

- Effectivement. Tu sembles t'ennuyer à mourir. Au nombre de filles qui te regardent, tu pourrais en choisir une pour passer le temps, sourit l'Uchiwa.

- Ce n'est pas mon truc non plus, soupira son ami.

- Si je ne savais pas qu'Ino t'a eu cet été, je croirais être en compagnie d'un saint, ricana Sasuke.

- Qui est un saint ? demanda Kidomaru en débarquant.

Neji dut se retenir de ne pas grimacer son aversion vis-à-vis de Kidomaru. Sérieux, sortir avec des filles pour les laisser dès qu'il a couché avec elles, le répugnait encore plus que ce que pouvait faire Sasuke et Kiba.

- Presque Neji, mais il n'est plus vierge, donc ça ne marche pas.

Retiens-toi Neji, se disait ce dernier. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'Uchiwa qui lui tombait sur les nerfs avec cette histoire.

- Les seules vierges que j'ai côtoyées, étaient les amis de certaines avec qui je suis sortie, confia Kidomaru. Mais il y en avait un pire que les autres.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Sasuke.

- Il nous rabâchait continuellement les oreilles avec ses croyances en l'abstinence, se plaignit l'hôte de la soirée. Si ça n'avait pas été du coup que j'allais tirer avec la fille, je crois bien que je l'aurais fait taire à coup de poing.

Sasuke se moqua du fameux garçon et plaignit la fille qui accepterait de sortir avec lui. Neji se contenait tant bien que mal, se concentrant su un point fixe au sol, pour ne pas mettre son poing au visage des deux garçons, qui continuaient de parler de leurs meilleurs coups.

- Je n'ai regretté qu'une seule fois, de ne pas être resté plus longtemps avec une fille que j'avais dépucelé, confia Kidomaru au bout d'un moment. Les danseuses sont les meilleurs coups au lit.

- Toutes les filles dansent, répliqua Sasuke. Tu n'as qu'à te retourner pour le voir.

- Non, je te parle d'une vraie danseuse, rigola l'hôte. D'une fille qui a une formation. Déjà elles ont le corps sculpté par l'entraînement, mais en plus, elles sont souples et savent prendre de ces positions.

- Et c'était qui cette perle rare ? s'enquit l'Uchiwa, très intéressé par la réponse.

- Je ne te la conseille pas, le prévint-il. Elle m'a envoyé à l'hôpital avec une fracture de la mâchoire et…

Soudainement, Neji rouvrit les yeux. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient placées et il comprenait mieux le visage démoli de la brune sur la vidéo. Kidomaru l'avait laissé après l'avoir dépucelé. Pas étonnant, qu'elle ne lui face pas confiance avec les amis qu'il avait.

- Attends ! l'arrêta Sasuke. T'as eu Tenten Morino ? Et en plus tu dis que c'est un bon coup ?!

- Je te l'ai dit, les danseuses savent faire des choses, que même la pire traînée ne sait pas faire.

- Et bien, on en apprend des bonnes sur ta demi-sœur ce soir ! s'exclama l'Uchiwa en donnant une clac dans le dos de Neji.

- Minute ! fit Kidomaru. Depuis quand ils sont de la même famille ?

- Un peu avant les fêtes, la mère de Neji s'est mariée avec le père de Tenten.

L'Hyuuga gardait obstinément le silence, sachant que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour les insulter.

- Me disait aussi, que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et encore moins chez elle, soupira Kidomaru.

- Mais elle t'a vraiment envoyé à l'hôpital ? demanda Sasuke. Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir été mit K.O par une fille ?

- Je vais te dire quelque chose, Sasuke. Tenten n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. Son père est l'un des meilleurs agents de la police et il l'emmène régulièrement s'entraîner au poste. Je me compte chanceux de n'avoir eu que la mâchoire de casser, parce que je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pu me faire bien pire. Et c'est pour ça que j'évite soigneusement sa maison. Faut dire que son frère veut m'égorger, son meilleur ami me tabasser à mort et son père me mettre en prison. Conseil, n'essaies même pas.

Le silence revint après ce monologue et Neji décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, s'il ne voulait pas perdre son sang froid devant tous ces gens.

- Tu vas où ? lui demanda son ami en le voyant se lever.

- Je vais rentrer, ma mère veut qu'on sorte tous bruncher demain.

- Il n'est pas minuit. Tu nous « choques » encore ?

- Ces soirées ne sont pas mon truc, répliqua hargneusement Neji, alors comptes-toi heureux que je m'y sois présenté.

Le ton de Neji fut plus agressif, qu'il ne l'avait souhaité et son ami fronça les sourcils devant ça. Il trouvait que leur ami semblait de plus en plus les mépriser, depuis qu'il habitait sous le même toit que Tenten. L'Hyuuga les laissa en plan et sorti rapidement de la maison pour rejoindre sa voiture, stationné dans la rue. Lorsqu'il referma la portière, il appuya ses bras contre le volant et soupira en collant son front sur ses mains. Il y a encore deux ans, il s'entendait à merveille avec Sasuke et Kiba. Avant que l'alcool et le sexe entre dans le tableau, les deux vices de ses amis. Ils pouvaient rire et s'amuser, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Maintenant, s'il ratait ne serais-ce qu'une fête, il devenait le choqueux. Et ses deux meilleurs amis se moquaient ouvertement du fait, qu'il n'avait pas eu de nombreuse aventure. En soupirant, il mit le contact et prit la direction de la maison, espérant être calmé à son arrivé.

Oo0oO

- Dans les dents ! s'exclama Konohamaru.

Naruto hocha la tête devant le doigt que lui pointait son frère de cœur. Oui, le gamin avait battu son dernier score, mais sur ce tour, il n'avait toujours pas joué.

- Fait gaffe, je n'ai pas encore joué, déclara le blond en se levant.

- J'ai fait un quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcents !

- Alors j'ai une marge de deux pourcent, déclara-t-il en ricanant.

Tenten se leva à son tour et attrapa la seconde guitare que lui tendait Inari. Gaara prit la place d'Udon derrière le drum et Lee prit le micro des mains de Shion. C'était maintenant leur tour de jouer. C'est à ce moment-là, que Neji rentra et descendit au sous-sol. La brune ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle trouvait qu'il rentrait tôt de sa soirée entre amis. Après tout, il n'était que minuit. Le jeune homme hésita un comment, s'il pouvait prendre place à leurs côtés. Ce fut Shikamaru qui régla son dilemme.

- Restes pas debout comme ça et viens t'asseoir, l'invita-t-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Tu sais, on ne mord pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Un petit sourire étira le coin des lèvres de l'Hyuuga, qui vint s'asseoir à la droite du flemmard de service.

- Et que la partie commence, déclara Lee.

Moegi leur choisi la chanson « _Mauvais garçon_ » du groupe Naast. Lee n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bon chanteur, mais il réussissait malgré tout à faire de bon résultat.

- Ceux qui ne sont pas doué avec les guitares ou le drum, font le chant, expliqua Shikamaru à Neji. Malgré que des fois, ce soit une vraie torture pour les oreilles.

- Et d'autres trouvent le drum plus facile, fit Temari, assise sur ses genoux. Hein chéri ?

- Facile, c'est vite dit, répliqua ce dernier. Ton frère et moi, on en joue pour vrai.

- Faudrait mettre Naruto au drum, déclara Choji, assis juste à gauche de Shikamaru. C'est rendu qu'il fait des sans fautes à difficile.

Neji porta son regard sur le blond, qui semblait très détendu en comparaison de Tenten, qui jouait la partie de la basse.

- Et au niveau du chant ? demanda-t-il.

Le brun entendit de légers rires étouffés à sa gauche et il reporta son regard sur les trois personnes à ses côtés.

- Il a fait le tour de toutes les chansons au niveau expert, répondit la blonde. Cent pourcent partout après une semaine.

La surprise fit hausser les sourcils de l'Hyuuga, qui reporta ses yeux sur Naruto.

- Il passe sa vie sur ce jeu ou quoi ?

- Oh non, il a fait le tour le soir même qu'il l'a acheté, répliqua le brun.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! fit Neji en se retournant vivement vers lui.

- Il n'est pas dans le programme de musique pour rien, ajouta Choji. Il excelle en chant et à la guitare.

- La danse n'est que sa troisième passion, toute suite après le théâtre, termina son ami.

Si ça avait pu être possible, probablement que les yeux du jeune homme se serait encore plus écarquillé à cette annonce. En plus de faire parti de la troupe de danse et le programme de musique, Naruto faisait du théâtre ? Neji ne savait même pas, qu'il jouait de la guitare et qu'il chantait.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? fit Temari. Il y a treize danseurs en me comptant, sept musiciens, trois membres de la troupe de théâtre, mais Karin en faisait partie l'an dernier, cinq font partie du programme de science et Shino fait aussi partie du cours d'informatique.

- Ce qui se résume à ? demanda Neji, en ayant plus ou moins suivi.

- Tu sais déjà qui sont les douze membres de la troupe de danse, expliqua Shikamaru. En musique, il y a : Naruto, Maya, Konohamaru, Shion, Gaara, Shino et moi. En théâtre, tu peux retrouver Naruto, Gaara et Choji. Karin ayant dû arrêter à cause de ses notes. En science secondaire quatre, il y a Moegi et Udon, et en secondaire cinq, Suigetsu, Choji et moi. Et si on te compte, ça fait un membre de l'équipe de basket.

- Une belle brochette de talent ! fit Choji avec un gros sourire.

L'Hyuuga allait d'étonnement en étonnement. Il ne se doutait pas, que les amis de Tenten puissent faire parti d'autant de club scolaire différent. Dans son groupe d'amis, ça se résumait au basket pour les garçons et l'équipe de cherleeding pour les filles. Ils étaient bien trois ou quatre en science, mais c'était tout. Le cri de désespoir de Konohamaru le ramena à la réalité et Neji regarda les scores s'afficher. Naruto avait fait un sans faute.

- Encore deux pourcent en dessous gamin, rigola le blond.

- Vraiment, on devrait le mettre au drum, ça devrait être comique, répéta à nouveau Choji.

- Et c'est encore l'équipe de la fleur de lotus, qui a gagné ! se réjouit Lee.

- Répètes-moi encore pourquoi on a choisi ce nom pourri ? soupira Gaara.

- Pas de dispute, s'exclama Naruto en se plaçant entre eux.

Le roux détourna la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse, les baguettes dans sa main gauche. Lee se contenta d'aller s'asseoir près de Karin et Suigetsu.

- Don, pour la quatrième fois consécutives, c'est l'équipe de la fleur de lotus qui gagne, annonça Maya. Suivi par le tonnerre de la jeunesse, la vague du siècle et en dernière position, les sans noms.

- On est vraiment pourri à ce jeu, soupira Temari.

- Mais non, c'est seulement eux qui son meilleurs que nous, déclara Shikamaru.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir de l'optimisme, fit Shino. Je suis nul à la basse et Temari n'est pas mieux que moi à la guitare.

- Merci, c'est très sympa, fit cette dernière avec sarcasme.

- Mais tu es première à « Just Dance », ajouta-t-il.

- Plus pour longtemps, déclara Tenten.

- Et on change de jeu et de console ? demanda Naruto.

Une heure du matin approchait, tout le monde avait joué au moins une fois au jeu de danse, sauf Neji. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se ridiculiser devant eux. Mais il se rendit compte, que malgré leur faiblesse en danse, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino et Gaara participaient quand même. Bon, ils avaient tous une fille pour les aider : Temari pour Shikamaru, Matsuri pour Gaara, Maya pour Shino et Shion pour Choji. Et ils semblaient quand même s'amuser. Mais ce n'était pas le truc de l'Hyuuga.

- On ne te jugera pas, si tu essayes, fit Tenten en s'appuyant sur le dossier du divan.

L'adolescent se retourna vers elle et fut légèrement surpris, qu'elle lui ait finalement adressé la parole.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à aller me dandiner devant une console ?

- Bon ce n'est pas de la danse en ligne, mais quand même, sourit moqueusement la jeune fille.

Elle le vit plisser les yeux de méfiance, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de concret.

- Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu es resté assis à nous regarder. Mais ici, tout le monde doit participer, même quand ce n'est pas son truc. Il y a quoi…quatre personnes ici, qui sont doué pour les deux jeux.

- Et je pari que tu en fais parti, soupira Neji.

- Non, j'excelle seulement à « Just Dance ». Naruto, Konohamaru, Shion et Maya réussissent bien en musique et en danse. Mais après tout, ils sont tous les quatre dans le programme de musique, en plus d'être dans la troupe de danse.

Le jeune homme soupira en tournant la tête vers ceux qui jouaient. Shino, Maya, Karin et Suigetsu. Le premier éprouvait quelques difficultés, mais la sœur calme de Naruto l'encourageait constamment.

- Une…toute…petite…danse, fit-elle en détachant bien chaque mot et avec une moue enfantine. Une seule et tu seras tranquille. Même Shikamaru l'a fait et c'est le pire des fainéants qu'il existe.

À l'étincelle de malice dans les noisettes de sa demi-sœur, Neji comprit que c'était une petite vengeance pour avoir écouté ses vidéos.

- Tu vas continuer à me faire la tête, si je ne le fais pas, soupira-t-il.

- Peut-être bien, fit-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Le brun soupira de nouveau en regardant de nouveau les quatre qui jouaient. Effectivement, Shino n'avait pas un score très satisfaisant, mais continuait de se donner.

- «_ Rasputin_ » de Boney M n'est pas trop difficile, ajouta la brune.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, la brune l'abandonna pour contourner le divan et prendre la manette que lui tendait Suigetsu. Puis elle se retourna vers son demi-frère, le bras gauche autour de la taille, tenant son coude droit, le bras légèrement penché vers le brun, lui tendant la manette. Neji vit la lueur de défi dans le regard de la jeune fille et tout le monde le remarqua. Un silence pesant s'installa et les regards passèrent du brun à la brune, attendant de voir ce que déciderait le premier. Celui-ci la regardait tout en réfléchissant rapidement. Ce groupe d'amis n'était pas le sien et pourtant, il savait que s'il ne voulait pas le faire, ils ne le traiteraient pas de lâcheur. Et même s'il était mauvais, aucun ne se moquerait de lui et c'est ce qui le motiva à se lever. Ça et le sourire éclatant qui élimina le visage de sa demi-sœur. Shikamaru vint se placer à ses côtés, tout en prenant la manette de Karin et il fut imité par Choji et Gaara. Ce qui encouragea l'Hyuuga. Tenten prit le temps de montrer à Neji comment tenir la manette, lui expliquant que si l'inclinaison n'était pas correcte, bien que le mouvement soit bon, il n'obtiendrait pas tous ses points. Il comprit aussi, qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire tous les mouvements et que seuls ceux du bras droit étaient importants. Mais tant qu'à le faire, autant le faire à cent pourcent. Toutes les danses comportaient des mouvements répétitifs et celle-ci, bien qu'elle soit simple, était demandant physiquement. De grand mouvements et certains accroupi comme la danse traditionnelle russe. Les muscles de ses cuisses commençaient à lui brûler, lorsque se fut terminé. Malgré qu'il ait obtenu la note la plus basse, tout le monde le félicita. Ils continuèrent tous de jouer jusqu'à deux heures, même Neji, et ils se couchèrent comme l'avait demander la mère de ce dernier.

Le lendemain, Neji se réveilla un peu après neuf heures, avec un besoin urgent à satisfaire. Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain, il aperçu Lee en train de faire des redressements assis sur son matelas. Ce type ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de s'entraîner ? se demanda l'Hyuuga. Il s'approcha du meilleur ami de Tenten et lui tapota l'épaule. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et tous deux montèrent à l'étage dans la cuisine. Neji lui proposa à manger et il sortit des céréales multi grain avec le lait. Ils se préparèrent chacun leur bol en silence et après quelques bouchées, Lee entama la conversation.

- On a dû passer pour des fous furieux hier, rit-il.

- J'ai déjà vu pire.

L'un des sourcils du danseur se souleva sous l'étonnement. Pas qu'il croyait ça impossible d'être pire qu'eux, mais le fait que Neji est vu pire…

- Tenten avait dit que tu avait un party ailleurs… essaya Lee.

- Il y avait du monde que je n'aimais pas particulièrement, l'interrompit Neji, ne voulant pas s'épancher sur le sujet.

Lee fut quelque peu surpris d'être interrompu ainsi, mais n'en fit aucun cas. Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux adolescents, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi parler. Ils ne s'étaient presque jamais parlé et tout comme avec Tenten, l'Hyuuga n'avait aucun point en commun avec le meilleur ami de celle-ci.

- Conseil comme ça, fit soudainement le danseur. Si Tenten fouille par tout avec une mine hystérique, c'est qu'elle a égaré sa caméra. Ce qui revient à la fin du monde pour elle.

Neji fronça les sourcils, en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait ça.

- Cette vieille antiquité ? fit-il.

- Elle ne vaut peut-être plus grand-chose, mais elle a une valeur sentimentale. C'était la caméra de sa mère et c'est tout ce qui lui reste d'elle. Alors quand elle l'égard, mieux vaut se tenir loin d'elle ou l'aider. Mais la première option est recommandée. Enfin bref, soupira-t-il en se levant.

L'Hyuuga le regarda mettre son bol vide dans l'évier, puis retourner au sous-sol. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Lee avait décidé de lui dire ça. Bien qu'il comprenne pourquoi Tenten tenait tant à cette caméra, il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette soudaine mise en garde. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son bol, il fit comme le danseur et retourna au sous-sol, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Autant avancer des travaux, avant qu'il ne soit onze heures et qu'ils aillent tous bruncher au restaurant des Akimichi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Immersion dans une passion**

Les semaines passèrent et le froid qu'il y avait entre Tenten et Neji, avait disparu. La relâche arriva et avec neuf jours de congé d'affilés, les deux adolescents ne savaient pas quoi faire. Le brun ne travaillait pas tous les jours et il évitait consciencieusement ses amis, et ceux de la danseuse étaient presque tous partis en vacances avec leur famille. Le trio Uzumaki passait la semaine à Suna, tout comme Suigetsu, et Lee aidait son père au garage. Elle tournait en rond dans le sous-sol, pendant que son cher demi-frère naviguait sur internent. Pour une énième fois en ce lundi après-midi, Tenten se laissa tomber sur le divan, juste à la droite de Neji. Sans lui prêter attention, ce dernier continuait de lire un article sur l'actualité. La jeune fille y jeta un coup d'œil et détourna les yeux, quand elle vit que ça parlait de politique. Quelle vie de merde, quand tous ses amis sont partis ou occupés. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone, qui la sortie de sa léthargie. Elle se leva donc rapidement, pour aller prendre son cellulaire dans sa chambre. Avant que la brune ne ferme la porte, son demi-frère eut le temps de l'entendre prononcer le nom de Sai. Poussé par la curiosité, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de la chambre et d'écouter à la porte.

- Oui à moi aussi, entendit-il. Je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait. Après tout, c'était une occasion en or pour toi.

Neji fut quelque peu mal à l'aise d'entendre ce qu'elle disait, en comprenant qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour son ex et que c'était réciproque. Mais en même temps, il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, si elle se remettait avec Sai ? se dit-il.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle sur un ton surpris. Pendant combien de jour ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire son ex.

- C'est sûr que ça serait bien, même si c'est juste pour trois jours. On pourra parler de tout ça en face à face.

Les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent d'un coup, lorsqu'il comprit ce que ça voulait dire. Sai allait probablement passer trois jours en ville et il voulait la revoir. Trouvant qu'il en savait assez, il retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa et recommença à naviguer sur internent. Dans la chambre, la conversation ne dura pas longtemps après et Tenten se laissa tomber sur son lit en raccrochant. Revoir Sai pourrait très bien la déstabilisé et lui faire faire le mauvais choix. Se remettre avec lui, pendant qu'il était en voyage… Ce serait trop dur pour elle. Mais en même temps, soupira-t-elle, lui manquait-elle vraiment ou était-ce autre chose ? Ils s'étaient séparés sans vraiment mettre les choses au clair. Elle avait peur de faire à nouveau avoir, bien que Sai n'ait jamais agis en salop ou en profiteur. Mais qui sait ce qui s'était passé durant ses deux derniers mois ? Après leur rupture, il ne l'avait pas rappelé. Peut-être était-ce par respect ou pour la laisser décolérer, mais en même temps, ça pouvait aussi être parce qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il jouait la comédie avec elle. Peut-être avait-il profité de la situation, pour aller voir d'autres filles ? Après tout, en voyage… soupira à nouveau la brune. Il arrivait le lendemain et ils pourraient mettre tout ça au clair en personne.

Oo0oO

Mardi matin, Tenten se réveilla tôt, incapable de dormir plus longtemps. Elle appréhendait ces retrouvailles avec Sai. Comment tout ça allait se passer ? La brune commença donc par aller prendre une douche matinale, au vu du huit heures que l'horloge affichait et ensuite elle déjeuna. Elle se fit un bol de céréales, mais passa plus de temps à faire tourner sa cuillère à l'intérieur, qu'à les manger. Son estomac était trop noué. Leur rupture l'avait complètement abattu, mais le revoir pouvait aussi bien améliorer les choses, que de les empirer. Lorsqu'elle réussit à terminer son bol, elle redescendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Ce qui provoqua un gros dilemme pour la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop sexy et lui donner de fausses idées, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air négligé et donner l'impression d'être désespérée. Ce qui fut facile, c'est de choisir le bas, soit un jean assez ajuster pour ne pas être trop moulé dedans. Pour le haut, un t-shirt, mais elle devait faire attention. S'il était trop grand, ça ferait trop garçon manqué et si c'était trop ajusté, elle aurait de la peau à l'air. Et si les mains de Sai venaient à lui effleurer la peau, elle pourrait succomber, puisqu'elle se savait en manque. Maintenant elle devait déterminer le genre de sous-vêtement. Qui sait si ça allait aller plus loin. Mais elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'y avoir pensée, tout en ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'une gamine. Il n'y avait rien de moins « coupe érection », que des culottes de grand-mère. La dentelle était toute aussi rayée, ça faisait trop en manque selon elle. Un shorti noir pour le bas se décida-t-elle. C'était sexy, mais pas désespérément en manque. Et pour le soutien-gorge, en prendre un noir assorti. Rien de plus simple, sourit-elle en se plaçant devant le miroir pour se brosser les cheveux. Elle était sur le point de ce les attacher comme d'habitude en deux chignons, quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, de laisser son cou visible. Si Sai décidait de l'embrasser dans le cou, il devrait le dégager et elle aurait le temps de l'arrêter. Maintenant, Tenten devait attendre encore quatre heures, avant qu'il ne soit treize heures et que son ex arrive. Et elle n'était vraiment pas patiente dans la vie.

Quand Neji la croisa pour la première fois de la journée, vers dix heures, il préféra l'éviter. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui donnait le tournis à force de marcher en rond sous la nervosité. Autant aller regarder la télévision dans le salon, avant de vomir à force de la regarder. Encore une chance qu'il ait apportée son portable avec lui, se dit-il, puisque comme d'habitude, il n'y avait rien à la télévision. N'ayant pas envie de lire comme la veille, le brun regarda des vidéos sur internet. Mais pas n'importe quoi. Il avait ouvert la page personnelle d'un professeur de danse country. Une veillée avait lieu vendredi soir et comme il ne travaillait pas samedi matin, il contait y aller avec ses cousines. Avec Sasuke et Kiba sur le dos, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y était pas allé et il devait se remettre à jour dans les nouveautés. Des musiques plus latine et pop se trouvaient dans le répertoire des danses en ligne, et c'était celles que Neji avait peu regardées dernièrement. Il démarra la vidéo « _All My People_ » de la chanson du même titre et du chanteur Sasha Lopez. Il mit la vidéo en plein écran et analysa chaque pas. À peine avait-elle commencé, qu'une tête brune apparue dans le cadrage de la porte. Attirée par le son qui sortait de l'ordinateur, Tenten était passée de la cuisine au salon.

- T'écoutes quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Une vidéo, répondit-il simplement.

- Un vidéo clip ? insista sa demi-sœur, pour en savoir plus.

Si elle pouvait penser à autre chose en attendant Sai… se disait-elle. Le brun se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite et tourna son portable vers la jeune fille. Voyant des gens danser en ligne et répéter continuellement la même séquence, Tenten comprit que c'était DE LA danse en ligne.

- Mais ce n'est pas du country ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qui a dit, que la danse en ligne se limitait à la musique country ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

Il replaça l'écran face à lui et en mit une autre. Pendant qu'elle prenait place sur le divan, Tenten reconnu la chanson de Daddy Yankee, « _La Despedida_ ».

- Daddy Yankee ? fit-elle à voix haute.

- Elle a l'air simple… commenta Neji, sans vraiment lui porter attention.

L'adolescente regarda la danse plus attentivement et fut d'accord avec lui. Les pas étaient simples et l'enchaînement court. Elle avait l'air amusante, sourit la danseuse.

- Oh, un tag, dit soudainement Neji, quand l'enchaînement se modifia un instant.

- C'est quoi un tag ?

Neji sembla revenir sur terre et se souvenir qu'elle était là. En tournant la tête vers sa demi-sœur, il la vit en train de le fixer, en attente d'une réponse.

- C'est lorsqu'il y a un changement dans l'enchaînement, expliqua-t-il. Soit en coupant et recommençant, ou bien avec un ajout de deux à seize temps supplémentaire. Les premiers fois s'est mélangeant, mais à la longue on s'ha…

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte et Tenten se leva en vitesse pour aller répondre. Devant la porte, la brune passa rapidement ses mains sur ses cheveux, puis ouvrit la porte. Derrière celle-ci, Sai regardait ses pieds, les mains jointes derrière le dos. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, un air triste sur le visage. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, tout en lui cédant le passage.

- Salut Tenten, fit-il en entrant.

- Salut. Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte.

- Bien, répondit le brun en se tournant vers elle. Et toi ?

- Ça peut aller, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Le silence s'installa tranquillement, seulement brisé par la musique de Neji, qui écoutait discrètement leur conversation du salon. Sai se frotta les cuisses avec ses deux mains, les yeux rivés sur le plancher, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Et si on allait marcher ? proposa-t-il soudainement, en relevant la tête.

La jeune fille le regarda un moment et comprit qu'il avait les mêmes appréhensions qu'elle, quant à une discussion en privé. Il préférait en parler dans un lieu public et éviter un rapprochement trop intime, aux vues de la situation.

- D'accord, je vais aller chercher mes affaires.

Deux minutes plus tard, manteau et bottes enfilés, sacoche en main, la brune avertie son demi-frère de son départ. Ce dernier acquiesça, puis les regarda subtilement par la fenêtre du salon. Le couple se tenait à une distance respectable, évitant qu'un effleurement n'arrive entre eux. Il sursauta, lorsque son téléphone portable entama une mélodie de piano. Voyant le nom de sa cousine, il se détourna de la fenêtre et répondit :

- Salut Hinata.

* Salut Neji. Est-ce que tu es occupé ?

- Non, j'écoutais des vidéos.

* Est-ce qu'Hanabi et moi on peut venir ?

- Oui bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille vous chercher ?

* Non, on va prendre le bus. On se voit tantôt.

Neji raccrocha avec un sourire sur le visage. Voir ses cousines, l'empêcherait de penser à sa demi-sœur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi, il ressentait une boule au fond de son estomac, quand il pensait à Tenten en compagnie de son ex. Il reprit place sur le divan et démarra une autre vidéo. Voyant la catégorie intermédiaire de la danse, c'est presque avec excitation qu'il regarda « _Doctor Doctor_ ». Le plus difficile résidait dans la vitesse, les deux tags et de rapides pas à la fin de l'enchaînement, effectués en tournant. Étant seul dans la maison, il déposa son portable sur la table du salon et tenta de l'apprendre. Ce qui était bien avec la danse en ligne, c'est que ce n'était pas long à apprendre, puisque l'enchaînement se répétait continuellement. Le plus difficile était de se souvenir de l'enchaînement et particulièrement de le commencer, car plusieurs danses commençaient de la même façon et bien des pas revenaient d'une danse à l'autre. Neji recommença la vidéo, jusqu'à ce que ses cousines arrivent. Tout en discutant de chose et d'autre, ils regardèrent les vidéos, en essayèrent quelques unes et pratiquèrent celles qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Au bout de deux heures, les cousins allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine, où ils discutèrent en mangeant une collation.

La mère de Neji tentait d'instaurer une alimentation saine dans la maison, ce qui se révélait dur avec Tenten et Ibiki. N'étant pas un grand cuisinier, son beau-père avait l'habitude d'acheter le souper en revenant de travailler. Et vu leur passion pour le sport, la famille Morino mangeait souvent des nachos et des ailes de poulets devant la télévision, lorsqu'ils y écoutaient des matchs. Sans compter que sa demi-sœur raffolait de tout ce qui contenait du chocolat…

- Tenten n'est pas là ? demanda Hanabi au bout d'un moment.

- Elle est partie marcher avec son ex.

- Sai est revenu en ville ? s'étonna Hinata.

- Pour quelques jours, répondit-il malgré sa surprise.

Le brun n'avait pas manqué de remarquer une certaine complicité entre sa cousine et Tenten, mais il ignorait le fait, qu'elle soit au courant pour le départ de Sai. Neji ramassait les miettes sur la table, quand sa demi-sœur revint, seule. Elle les salua distraitement, avant de prendre la direction du sous-sol. Les cousins se jetèrent un regard, puis retournèrent dans le salon. Un peu avant seize heures, les deux sœurs s'en allèrent, pour être à la maison quand leur père arriverait du travail. Le brun attrapa son ordinateur et se dirigea vers l'escalier. En passant devant la chambre de Tenten, il intercepta sa conversation téléphonique. Sa voix n'était ni enthousiaste, ni dépressive. En fait, elle était plutôt amorphe et éteinte.

- Non, on n'est pas allé aussi loin, soupira-t-elle. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Karin, je ne vais pas coucher une dernière fois avec un gars, juste pour être sûre de finir sur une bonne note.

C'est surtout cette dernière phrase, qui fit arrêter Neji devant la porte. Sa demi-sœur n'avait vraiment aucune gêne, pour parler aussi facilement de sexe avec ses amis.

- Et de toute manière, ce n'était plus pareil, ajouta-t-elle.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le brun fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de l'encadrement, pour mieux entendre la suite.

- Ben… C'était bizarre et la sensation de malaise n'a pas voulu disparaître, même après qu'on se soit embrassé. Je crois que l'étincelle à disparu en trois mois, soupira-t-elle avec un soupçon de désespoir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, qui se gifla presque, lorsqu'il le réalisa. Légèrement troublé par ce constat, il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa propre chambre, où il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi était-il aussi heureux, de savoir leur relation définitivement terminée ? se demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Ah… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? marmonna-t-il en gémissant.

Après deux ou trois claques au visage, il secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et il rouvrit son portable pour regarder d'autres vidéos.

Oo0oO

Lorsque Tenten raccrocha, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle n'était ni heureuse, ni triste. Juste mélancolique. Les quatre mois qu'elle avait été avec Sai, avaient été si magnifique. Alors pourquoi la flamme s'était-elle éteinte après cette courte séparation ? Leur rupture l'avait vraiment blessé, bien qu'elle ne soit pas tombée dépressive, comme après la traîtrise de Kidomaru. Mais la situation était différente. La brune resta enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'au souper et y retourna, dès que la vaisselle fut terminée. Tout comme Neji.

Oo0oO

La semaine se poursuivit ainsi. Tenten se morfondait dans sa chambre et Neji s'occupait en regardant la télévision ou en navigant sur internent. Jusqu'au vendredi après-midi. Le brun somnolait sur le divan du salon, quand des coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Il se leva en s'étirant et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de découvrir l'un des quatrièmes secondaires, qui faisait parti de la troupe de danse, sous le porche de la maison.

- Salut Neji. Est-ce que Tenten est là ?

- Dans sa chambre, fit ce dernier en le laissant entrer.

- Merci, le remercia le brun en enlevant son manteau.

Après avoir enlevé ses bottes et déposé son manteau sur la patère, l'adolescent prit la direction du sous-sol. Konohamaru n'était pas venu ici très souvent, mais chaque fois, ça se passait en bas, alors ce n'était pas compliqué de se retrouver. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la brune, celle-ci cru que c'était Neji et lui demanda de lui ficher la paix.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas Neji, hésita Konohamaru.

- Konohamaru ? s'exclama Tenten.

L'adolescent eut le droit à un regard rempli d'incompréhension, lorsque la brune ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Toujours aussi doué dans l'accueil à ce que je vois, la taquina l'adolescent.

- Désolée.

- J'ai besoin d'aide pour les chorégraphies du festival, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Shion, c'est elle ta partenaire.

- Elle n'est pas là pour la fin de semaine.

Dans le fond, il ne pouvait pas arriver à un meilleur moment, se dit-elle. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et quoi de mieux que pratiquer avec quelqu'un ? Et elle devait aussi avouer, que le brun en avait besoin. Tenten lui demanda de commencer à s'échauffer, pendant qu'elle enfilait quelque chose de plus adapté pour une activité physique. Danser en pyjama, ce n'était pas génial. Surtout si elle comptait le remettre pour dormir. C'est donc vêtu d'un short et d'une camisole noirs, une radio à la main, qu'elle ressorti de sa chambre. Après l'avoir branché, la jeune fille démarra la musique. Le temps qu'elle s'échauffe un peu, elle proposa à l'adolescent répéter une fois sans elle, pour qu'elle puisse ensuite cibler les passages problématiques. Du salon, Neji entendit la chanson « _On The Floor_ » de Jennifer Lopez et Pitbull. Finalement, il devina le pourquoi de la visite du secondaire quatre. Problème de danse, se dit-il. Il reporta donc son attention sur le film qui passait à la télévision, soit « _Space Jam_ ». Ce n'était pas le genre de film qu'il raffolait, mais vu les platitudes qui passaient aux autres postes…

Environ une heure plus tard, soit quinze heures, il se réveilla en sursaut à cause de la sonnerie de son téléphone. Le brun fouilla dans ses poches, tout en se redressant et répondit sans regarder le nom sur l'afficheur.

- Allo ?

* Salut Neji, reconnu-t-il sa cousine Hinata. Tu es chez toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

* Ça doit faire deux minutes que je frappe à la porte, fit la jeune fille sur un ton moqueur.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, quelques sont se firent entendre à la porte, suivi par l'ouverture de celle-ci.

- Je n'osais pas entrer, si on ne venait pas m'ouvrir, ajouta la jeune fille en raccrochant.

- Désolé, je m'étais assoupi, soupira Neji.

- Ça devait être assommant ce qui passait à la télévision, fit Hanabi en dépassant sa sœur.

- Salut Hanabi. Vous arriver tôt, constata-t-il en regardant l'heure.

- Père nous a déposés avant de retourner au bureau, répondit la cadette en prenant place sur le divan. Après être revenu chercher un dossier qu'il avait oublié, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.

Le brun se tourna vers la plus jeune de ses cousines, qui avait attrapé la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. Entendant la musique s'arrêter pour recommencer au sous-sol, Hinata se retourna vers la cuisine.

- Tenten pratique ?

- Elle aide un secondaire quatre avec une chorégraphie. Enfin, je crois.

- Un secondaire quatre ? répéta Hanabi, soudainement intéressée par la conversation.

Un peu avant dix-sept heures, les trois cousins sursautèrent, quand le téléphone se mit soudainement à sonner. Neji se leva pour aller répondre et les deux jeunes filles devinèrent toute suite à qui il parlait, à sa façon de répondre à son interlocuteur. Le brun revint dans le salon en se grattant la tête, semblant quelque peu prit de court.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit la cadette.

- On sera seul pour le souper. Ibiki travaille ce soir et ma mère a une urgence au bureau. Elle m'a donc suggéré de faire livrer.

- Une pizza avec des frites et tout le monde va être content, fit Hinata en souriant.

- Est-ce que l'ami de Tenten va rester manger ? demanda Hanabi.

Devant le haussement d'épaules de son cousin, la brunette se leva et prit la direction du sous-sol. Depuis son arrivée, elle était curieuse d'aller voir la demi-sœur de Neji pratiquer. L'ayant vue une ou deux fois lorsque Tenten était seule, une soudaine passion pour la danse était apparue. La fluidité de ses mouvements, son expression de liberté, cette impression de facilité malgré la complexité de l'enchaînement… Tout devenait magnifique et irréel pour Hanabi. En ouvrant la porte qui menait au sous-sol, la brune entendit Tenten compter à voix haute, tapant le rythme avec ses mains, nommant certains mouvements par-ci par-là.

- Focus en tournant ! Au sol ! Roule ! Relève !

La voix de la jeune fille était autoritaire et sec, lui donnant une certaine rigidité, qui étonna Hanabi. Arrivée à mi chemin de l'escalier, elle vit un brun, les cheveux collés au visage par la sueur, qui exécutait chaque mouvement sans se plaindre. Son regard semblait concentrer sur son reflet dans le miroir, mais en fait, il ne se voyait plus vraiment. Tellement concentré sur ses gestes, seuls la voix de Tenten et le son de la musique étaient encore présent autour de lui. Dès que la danseuse lui disait de recommencer la gestuelle, il le faisait, même si ça n'allait plus avec la musique. Hanabi pu voir l'enchaînement, qu'elle avait entendu la brune scander. Les mouvements n'avaient rien de gracieux, au contraire, ils étaient percussifs et puissants. À peine finissait-il sa pirouette, que le brun se jetait au sol en position « push up » et roulait vers la droite pour se relever d'un bon et recommencer de l'autre côté. Lorsque Tenten réalisa sa présence dans l'escalier, elle arrêta la musique, surprenant son camarade. Il suivit son regard et découvrit la cousine de Neji sur la dernière marche, qui les regardait attentivement.

- Salut Hanabi. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Yuki vient d'appeler, on va être seul pour le souper et avant de passer la commande, on se demandait si ton ami mangeait avec nous.

L'ami en question regarda sa montre presque en panique.

- Il est déjà dix-sept heures et quart ? s'exclama-t-il. Ma mère va m'étriper !

- Appelles-là et dit lui que je t'ai invité à manger, proposa Tenten. De toute façon, on n'a pas encore terminé de travailler.

Le brun soupira en s'essuyant le front, puis sorti son téléphone portable de son sac et s'éloigna un peu des deux jeunes filles. La cadette le regardait attentivement, sans même remarquer que son aînée la regardait en étanchant sa soif. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien que la cousine de Neji semblait intéressée par Konohamaru. Tenten reporta ses yeux sur son camarade de danse et le vit se frotter la nuque, pendant que sa mère le remettait à sa place. Après tout, il avait promit d'être revenu pour le souper et chez lui, on mangeait à dix-sept heures et demie, pas à dix-huit heures. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, le jeune homme revint vers les deux brunes, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

- Si ça ne dérange vraiment pas…

- En faisant livrer une grosse pizza avec une grosse frite, je suis sûre qu'il y en aura assez pour tout le monde, s'empressa de dire Hanabi.

- Et on va en profiter pour prendre une pause, déclara l'ainée. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses et qu'on doive tout revoir des chorégraphies en fonction de ton absence.

Elle attrapa une serviette, qu'elle lança au danseur et recommença à boire. Scander donnait soif, se dit-elle. Ils remontèrent tous les trois à l'étage et la cadette rejoignit sa sœur et son cousin dans le salon. Les deux danseurs, eux, prirent plutôt place à la table de la cuisine. Tenten continuait d'expliquer certaines des erreurs, que le brun faisait et semblait avoir de la difficulté à corriger. C'était minime et peut-être que ça passerait inaperçu, mais lorsqu'on vise la perfection et une synchronisation entre es danseurs, il fallait que Konohamaru pratique encore.

- Je suis meilleur en musique, soupira-t-il en s'effondrant sur la table.

- On ne peut pas être bon en tout, répliqua son aînée. Même Naruto a ses bêtes noires. Toi, tu es doué en géographie, en histoire et même en philosophie.

- Oui, mais ça ne se compare pas, mon grand-père enseigne les trois matières.

- Naruto est naturellement doué pour les domaines artistiques, mais il s'arrache les cheveux pour garder la moyenne. Si ce n'était pas de Nagato, je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas son soixante pourcent en mathématique et en science.

Le brun fut bien obligé d'abdiquer, puisqu'il savait la situation réelle. Leur ami blond passait plusieurs heures en compagnie de son frère aîné, pour arriver à assimiler tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Chose qui restait toujours compliqué. Environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, le souper arriva enfin, au soulagement des deux danseurs, qui commençaient à mourir de faim. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Hanabi posait diverses questions à Konohamaru, voulant se rapprocher de lui. Tenten voyait bien le regard méfiant que Neji posait sur lui et celui découragé d'Hinata sur son cousin. Ah les grands frères surprotecteurs, soupira intérieurement la danseuse.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir, Tenten ? demanda soudainement Hinata.

Cette dernière la regarda, les yeux étonnés par la question. Et elle n'Était pas seule, Neji aussi, regardait sa cousine avec les sourcils froncés.

- Probablement torturer Konohamaru, répondit Tenten en riant. Pourquoi ?

- On va à une soirée de danse, peut-être que ça pourrait te plaire.

- De danse country ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander la brune.

À cette question, les deux cadets se retournèrent pour regarder les trois autres. Hinata acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Toi aussi tu pourrais venir, Konohamaru, ajouta sa petite sœur.

Ce dernier resta immobile, prit au dépourvu. Tenten regarda du coin des yeux la réaction de son demi-frère et fut surprise de le voir avec un visage calme et désintéressé.

- Ça dépend, fit-elle. C'est à quelle heure ?

- Ça commence à vingt heures et ça se terminer à minuit, mais on peut partir quand on veut.

- Et ça ne coûte que sept dollars à l'entrée, ajouta Hanabi.

- Faudrait que je demande à ma mère avant, fit Konohamaru.

Le jeune homme attendit qu'ils aient terminé de manger, avant d'appeler à nouveau sa mère. À son grand étonnement, celle-ci accepta. Alors, puisque Konohamaru y allait, Tenten accepta et s'enquit sur le fonctionnement de la soirée. La soirée se passait dans une salle de réception plus ou moins grande dans le centre-ville, il y avait un bar où on pouvait acheter des breuvages et de la nourriture à un prix modeste. Puisque c'était le professeur de danse en ligne qui organisait ces veillées, la majorité des personnes présentes suivaient les cours et se connaissaient bien. Tout comme la majorité était constituée de gens au-dessus de la trentaine. Voyant les deux sœurs habillées de vêtements décontractés, la danseuse alla enfiler un jean avec un t-shirt uni noir et garda ses éternels chignons. De son côté, Konohamaru regretta un peu de ne pas avoir emmené un autre pantalon, pour remplacer son jogging de coton. Et Neji fit comme ses cousines et enfila une chemise grise avec un jean. Sauf qu'à la surprise de sa demi-sœur, il tenait aussi dans ses mains, un chapeau de cowboy. Hanabi lui glissa à l'oreille, que c'était celui de son père.

Le trajet se fit dans la voiture de la mère de Neji, qui lui avait laissé, sachant qu'il sortait avec ses cousines. Pour ne pas inquiéter son père s'il rentrait avant elle, Tenten laissa une note sur la table, pour dire qu'elle se trouvait avec le brun. Dans la voiture, Hanabi continuait de poser mille et une questions au danseur et la conversation fut assez animée à l'arrière. Hinata se tenait sur le siège passager à l'avant, le chapeau de son cousin sur les cuisses et elle se tournait parfois vers l'arrière pour les regarder. Arrivé, ils pouvaient entendre la musique de dehors et comprirent que la soirée avait déjà commencé. Le groupe d'adolescents entra et Neji paya pour ses cousines et lui-même, et pendant que les deux nouveaux payaient à leur tour, le trio chercha une place où s'asseoir. Dès que les deux danseurs les eurent rejoints, ils se dirigèrent vers une table, où il n'y avait qu'une femme dans la fin soixantaine. Cette dernière salua les trois cousins, qui lui demandèrent comment elle allait.

- Très bien, répondit-elle joyeusement. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu, remarqua-t-elle.

- Travail, école, devoir… En étant en congé, on va pouvoir en profiter un peu, sourit Hinata.

- Ça c'est sûr. Mon petit Karashi s'ennuyait ces dernières semaines, sans un danseur pour le concurrencer sur le bruit, sourit la grand-mère.

Le danseur en question mettait tranquillement son chapeau, quand un jeune de leur âge débarqua pour étancher sa soif. Tenten le détailla légèrement, trouvant que sa queue de cheval, ressemblait drôlement à celle de Shikamaru.

- Hey, Neji ! Ravie de te revoir, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Vous manquez « _I Feel Lucky Tonight_ », fit-il remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, elle est trop facile pour moi, rétorqua Neji. Je me reprendrai avec la prochaine.

Son vis-à-vis rigola et salua les deux sœurs, avant de se rendre compte, qu'il y avait deux visages inconnus à leur côté. Il les salua rapidement en se présentant, avant de les abandonner, lorsque l'organisateur de la soirée annonça la prochaine danse, « _Rock N Roll Is King_ ». Karashi attrapa Neji en passant et l'entraîna sur la piste, où le monde attendait le départ. Hanabi les suivi rapidement, pendant que les trois autres les regardaient. Tenten remarqua rapidement que ce Karashi semblait aimer exagérer les mouvements et vouloir faire le plus de bruit possible, lorsqu'il devait frapper le sol du pied. Elle fut quelque peu étonnée de voir son demi-frère bouger avec aisance sur cette musique, les mains glisser dans les poches avant de son jean et frapper du pied aussi fortement que l'autre adolescent. Lorsque la chanson se termina, l'hôte de la soirée annonça une danse de partenaire. Neji et Hanabi allèrent se positionner dans le cercle de couple et la grand-mère de Karashi le rejoignit. Un « _El Paso_ » se dansait sur une musique lente et plusieurs « vrais » couples la dansaient d'une façon plus sensuelle, que ceux qui étaient en famille ou entre filles. Remarquant que certains duos faisaient des mouvements différents des autres, Tenten se pencha vers Hinata pour lui poser la question.

- Ce sont des variantes. À la place de ne faire que des chassés en avançant, l'homme fait tourner sa partenaire. Ça fait changement, sourit-elle.

Les danses de partenaire se poursuivirent sur une seconde danse plus rapide, « _I Was It_ ». Neji et Hanabi restèrent sur la piste et Karashi alla se chercher une autre partenaire dans la vingtaine. Sa grand-mère n'était plus assez en forme pour ce genre de danse. Tenten tomba des nus, en voyant le brun faire tourner sa cousine avec autant de facilité et Hinata fit remarquer à « Mémé Sancho », comme elle demandait qu'on l'appelle, qu'il y avait de plus en plus de monde qui la dansait.

- Raïga l'a remontré il y a deux semaines et plusieurs personnes en ont profité pour l'apprendre. À ce que je vois, ton cousin ne perd pas la main, même après plus d'un mois.

- Il n'a qu'à regarder les vidéos sur le net, pour ne pas les oublier, confia Hinata.

Vraiment ? s'étonna la brune. C'est pour ça qu'il semblait analyser chaque mouvement, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu regarder celle sur la chanson de Daddy Yankee. Il mémorisait l'enchaînement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une question à la cousine du brun, le trio revint s'asseoir prêt d'eux, une bouteille à la main. Une autre danse de partenaire avait débutée, mais ils avaient décidé de prendre une petite pause. Sauf que dès qu'elle fut terminée, les deux garçons retournèrent sur la piste, lorsqu'ils entendirent Raïga annoncer un « _Black Leather __Breeches_ ».

- Tu n'y vas pas ? demanda Konohamaru à Hanabi.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore appris et elle tourne beaucoup trop, pour l'apprendre sur le tas.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire une demande spéciale, annonça Hinata.

- Pour laquelle ? demanda sa sœur.

- « _Swamp Thing_ ».

- Oh, pas besoin d'y aller, je lui ai déjà demandé, l'arrêta Mémé Sancho. À mon âge, je ne peux plus faire les plus rapides.

Avant que cette danse passe, le professeur de danse mit « _Dizzy_ », qu'Hinata alla faire avec sa sœur, pendant que Neji reprenait place à la table.

- Et vous ? demanda la grand-mère de Karashi en se retournant vers Tenten et Konohamaru. C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Vous avez déjà fait de la danse en ligne ?

- Non, sourit la brune. On fait tous les deux de la danse à l'école, mais pas de ce type.

- Hinata nous a invité, mais on ne s'y connaît pas du tout, ajouta son cadet.

- Oh vous allez voir, ce n'est pas bien dur. Raïga l'annonce toujours, lorsque c'est une danse intermédiaire. Et les débutantes sont faciles à apprendre sur la piste.

Lorsque la musique passa à celle dont Hinata avait parlé un peu plus tôt, l'aïeule leur fit signe de la suivre sur la piste et avec l'aide des deux sœurs, leur montra les pas. À la table, le petit-fils de cette dernière rejoignait Neji.

- C'est ta copine ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

L'Hyuuga s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau, lorsqu'il l'entendit poser cette question.

- Ma demi-sœur, rectifia-t-il toute suite.

- Tu voulais lui faire partager une de tes passions ? poursuivi Karashi.

- C'est Hinata qui l'a invitée, réfuta Neji.

- Alors si je l'invite à danser pour une danse de partenaire, ça ne te dérangeras pas ?

- Fait ce que tu veux, mais elle n'en connaît aucune.

À peine disait-il ça, que la musique changea pour passer à un « _Honky Tonk Boots_ », que les garçons préférèrent regarder. Trop facile, ils préféraient garder leur énergie pour des danses qui demandaient plus de cardio. Neji remarqua toute suite que sa plus jeune cousine semblait beaucoup apprécier Konohamaru. Elle restait au côté de ce dernier, pour l'aider avec l'enchaînement et ils riaient beaucoup ensemble. Ensuite, les deux garçons échangèrent de place avec les quatre « débutants » et rejoignirent Hanabi, qui attendait de commencer le « _A Few Too Many_ ». C'était une danse intermédiaire assez rapide avec un tag au début et un ralentissement de la musique vers la fin, qui menait certains danseurs dans l'erreur. Le rythme ralenti un tantinet avec la danse suivante, mais trop, puisqu'il y avait des petits pas rapides dans le « _Real Good Song_ ». Ça et deux tags, que certains semblaient oublier. Tenten remarqua une chose chez son demi-frère. Dès qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses mains, il les gardait dans les poches de son pantalon. À la différence de Karashi, qui attrapait parfois son chapeau ou faisait de petits mouvements de bras.

La seconde section de danse de partenaire débuta avec un « _Shadow_ ». Konohamaru fut étonné d'entendre du ACDC dans une veillée dite « country ». De son côté, ce qui stupéfia la danseuse, c'était la façon que Neji faisait tourné sa cousine. Vif, au point que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas, probablement qU'elle continuerait de tournoyer. Avant que la chanson ne soit terminée, Karashi vint la voir pour savoir si elle voulait danser la prochaine avec lui, lui assurant que s'en était une facile et qu'il serait ravi de la lui montrer. Alors, quand l'organisateur de la soirée annonça le « _Amame Por Dos_ », il l'entraina dans le cercle de couple. Pour leur par, les deux cousins allèrent étancher leur soif à la table. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de les regarder danser avec une petite pointe de jalousie. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Bon d'accord, ils commençaient à bien s'entendre. Mais de là à être jaloux, lorsqu'elle était avec un autre gars… C'était un peu poussé.

Ils firent aussi la suivante ensemble, qui malheureusement pour la brune, était plus compliqué. Durant toute la durée de « _I Can Dream_ », Tenten n'arrêtait pas de se tromper, en tournant toujours dans le mauvais sens. Ce qui provoquait toujours un rire de la part de son partenaire, qui tentait par tous les moyens de la diriger dans le bon sens. Elle fut sauvée, lorsque l'hôte de la veillé annonça un bloc de danse intermédiaire et elle retourna s'asseoir, en même temps que Neji allait rejoindre Karashi sur la piste. « _Chill Factor_ », « _Doctor Doctor_ » et « _Crazy Devil_ » étaient trois danses rythmées, que peu de personne fit. Composé d'une majorité de jeune entre vingt et trente ans, ils devaient être tout au plus sept sur la piste. La première comprenait plusieurs demi-tours avec des petits pas rapides pour changer de direction, la seconde comportait deux tags en plus d'avoir un quart de tour avec des talons/pointes alternés, et la dernière c'était plus la longueur de la séquence. Et la gestuelle fit rire Tenten et Konohamaru, qui ne s'attendaient pas à voir Neji exécuter ce genre de mouvements.

Raïga passa ensuite à « _Easy Burning_ », une danse particulièrement facile, que tout leur petit groupe fit. Même les deux garçons qui préféraient les danses plus énergiques. Karashi allait jusqu'à faire de la « air guitare » après chaque chassé, où ils tapaient du talon, y mettant beaucoup d'attitude. Ce qui fit rire Tenten, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Une autre danse très facile suivi, « _Dance With Me Baby_ » et pendant les quelques secondes qui précéda le commencement de l'enchaînement, le jeune homme lui montra rapidement les pas de la danse. Neji remarqua sa demi-sœur, sourire et rire devant le chant quelque peu faux de Karashi. Bien qu'il soit heureux qu'elle s'amuse autant, il s'avouait un peu jaloux, que ce ne soit pas en sa compagnie.

Lorsque vint le temps de repasser aux danses de partenaire, Tenten allait retourner se rasseoir, quand Karashi l'arrêta. Deux danse d'affilées. La première un peu plus difficile, « _Sweet Delight_ », qui commençait de la même façon que le « _Shadow_ ». Puis le « _Sixteen Step_ », simple mais énergique. Se trouvant juste derrière Neji et Hinata, la danseuse remarqua que les deux cousins remplaçaient parfois les chassés, par d'autres mouvements. Soit que le brun faisait tourner sa partenaire en avançant, ou bien il lui tournait autour, ou encore en les faisant tourner tous les deux d'un même bloc. Pour ce dernier, le jeune homme tenait fermement la taille de sa cousine et commençait une rotation vers la gauche. Lorsqu'elle en fit la remarque à son partenaire, Karashi lui proposa de les essayer. Si la première se faisait assez facilement et la seconde plus ou moins avec facilité, la troisième variante lui sembla bien trop compliquée. Ce serait à pratiquer, lui déclara-t-il en riant. Quand la troisième danse commença, « _Blue Rose Is_ », la brune laissa sa place à la grand-mère du jeune homme, puisque c'était une danse très facile et sur une musique assez lente. Elle se retrouva donc seule à la table, regardant Hanabi expliquer les pas à Konohamaru et les autres cousins discuter calmement. Au départ, malgré qu'il lui ait montré cette vidéo de lui, Tenten n'arrivait pas imaginer son demi-frère faire de la danse en ligne. C'était donc d'étonnement en étonnement, qu'elle allait depuis le début de la soirée.

Suite à cette danse, le professeur de danse annonça l'heure du tirage. Certain en profita aussi pour aller s'acheter à boire. Neji sorti de ses poches les trois tickets qu'il avait achetés en arrivant, tout comme Karashi et sa grand-mère, et attendit que Raïga annonce le chiffre gagnant. Ce fut une femme dans le début de la quarantaine qui gagna la « coquette » somme de vingt-huit dollars. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, qui avait acheté des billets ce soir-là.

- Je ne gagne jamais, soupira Karashi.

- Moi non plus et je ne m'en plains pas à chaque fois, répliqua Neji.

Son vis-à-vis lui tira la langue, avant de rejoindre la piste, se qui fit sourire Neji qui le suivit. Un « _Copenhagen_ » pour reprendre la soirée et très peu de personne les rejoignit. Maximum six en comptant le professeur lui-même. Un groupe d'adultes dans la trentaine, c'était réuni près du bar, pour boire des shooters avant de retourner danser. La piste se rempli assez rapidement, lorsque « _Hangover_ » fut annoncé. Tenten était encore très surprise d'entendre ce genre de musique dans une soirée de danse en ligne, et une petite pensée pour Naruto lui traversa l'esprit, lui qui l'avait chanté l'année dernière. Cette danse fut suivie par quatre autres musiques très populaires chez les jeunes, soit « _I Like How It Feel _», « _All My People_ » qu'elle avait vu Neji écouter, tout comme « _Un Beso _» et finalement, « _Vem Dancar Kuduro_ ». Les deux premières étaient légèrement plus difficiles et Karashi l'aida lorsqu'elle se trompait, et les deux dernières furent assez faciles à assimilé. Puis un quatrième bloc de danse de partenaire commença, avec un « _Barn Dance_ », où on changeait de partenaire tout au long de la chanson. Tenten commença avec Karashi, Neji avec Hinata et Hanabi avec Konohamaru. Alors quand ils changèrent de partenaire, la danseuse se retrouva avec son demi-frère, puis son camarade de la troupe. Tendit qu'Hinata, passa d'abord par le danseur, avant d'aller vers un inconnu. Vu le petit groupe de danseurs, ils eurent le temps de repasser quatre fois par leur partenaire initial, avant que la musique ne s'arrête. Laissant les deux anciens ennemi ensemble. Et puisque c'était une autre danse de partenaire, Neji lui proposa de danser avec lui. Ce qui, avouons-le, surpris légèrement la brune.

Elle dansa donc le « _Shooter _» avec lui, pendant que Karashi se « consolait » avec Hinata. Tenten fut quand même étonné de la façon que son demi-frère la guida et lui expliqua les mouvements. Lui qui s'était toujours emporté devant ses maladresses, la corrigeait doucement et tentait de lui faire comprendre tous ces échanges de place en tournant et avançant. Puis tant qu'à être partie, ils firent aussi la troisième danse ensemble. « _Star Turn Shuffle_ » avait comme particularité, d'avoir un passage où les partenaires se lâchaient les mains et s'éloignaient avant de revenir l'un vers l'autre.

- Talon, pointe, chassé. Balance devant, détourne vers moi, et on recommence. Détourne dos, chassé en t'éloignant, revient. Balance à droite, balance à gauche, tourne, chassé, marche, marche, chassé et on tourne. Balance dernière, revient et on recommence.

Lui dicta-t-il tout au long de l'enchaînement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle assimile les pas. Tenten se surpris à être…mal à l'aise, lorsque Neji posait sa main sur sa taille en la faisant reculer. Toutes les autres danses, sauf peut-être pour le « _Barn Dance_ », on lui tenait seulement les mains. Alors sentir celle de son demi-frère sur sa taille, la gênait. De plus, le tour qu'ils effectuaient en « chassant », qui semblait plus être sautillé avec le brun, la rendait toute chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le définir, ce qui lui fit se demander si c'était à cause du brun, ou bien ça aurait été pareil avec Konohamaru ou Karashi. Elle fut donc un peu soulagée, lorsque la musique s'arrêta et que l'organisateur de la soirée annonça « _Askin' Question_ » comme prochaine danse. Danse qui se faisait seul et qu'elle abandonna rapidement, devant tous les pas rapides en alternance et regagna la table aux côté d'Hinata, Konohamaru et Mémé Sancho.

Pendant toute la durée de la chanson, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Neji, l'étonnant toujours un peu plus avec cette facilité à exécuter toutes ces danses. Quand « _Cowboy As Can Be_ » fut annoncé, Hinata les enjoignit, Konohamaru et elle, à aller sur la piste, déclarant qu'elle était très simple. Inconsciemment, les trois garçons se mirent sur une ligne et les trois filles sur celle derrière eux. Et tous les mâles qui dansaient, se rivalisèrent dans celui qui frappait le plus fort du pied, dans les deux premiers mouvements de l'enchaînement. Et le camarade de danse de Tenten, sembla y prendre goût rapidement lui aussi. Ensuite suivi « _Cowboy Casanova_ » et Konohamaru se retourna d'un coup sec vers son aînée.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas la chanson que Maya a choisi pour son audition ? lui demanda-t-il.

La brune porta un peu plus attention à la musique et du acquiescer. C'était bel et bien la chanson de Carrie Underwood, que la sœur de Naruto avait choisi. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de faire de commentaire, la danse commençant et obligeant son cadet à se retourner. Une danse relativement dure, qui tournait constamment et avec plusieurs petits pas rapides. Mais ils s'en sortirent tous les deux assez bien à la fin. Puis il y eut un problème similaire avec la suivante, « _Cowboy Un And Party Down_ ». Beaucoup de demi-tours, de quart de tours et un tag à une place vraiment pas idéal selon Tenten. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle attendit la fin de la chanson, pour enfin retourner s'asseoir et boire de l'eau. Ils le firent tous, sauf que le trio de danseurs intermédiaires, retournèrent toutes suite sur la piste, tout comme Hinata pour « _Thorn_ ». Les pas étaient simples et l'enchaînement court. Ce qui capta l'attention de la danseuse, c'est le semblant de compétition qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons. Chaque fois qu'ils se déplaçaient vers un mur différent, c'était celui qui faisait le plus grand chemin qui l'emportait. Les deux sœurs, probablement habituées à cette rivalité, restaient au centre et se faisaient encadrer par une personne différente à chaque changement de mur.

La soirée touchait presque à sa fin, quand Karashi fit une demande spécial. Il n'y eu que Neji, Hanabi, le professeur et lui, qui dansèrent sur « _Sunshine Express_ ». Au départ, Tenten ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait peu de monde qui voulait la danser, elle était pourtant simple. Vite, mais simple. Elle comprit, lorsque la musique se mit à accélérer à la fin et que les danseurs en firent de même avec l'enchaînement. Ça se voyait dans leur face, qu'ils étaient essoufflés et que ça devenait dur de suivre la cadence. Tout le monde applaudit leur performance, lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Tenten la première. Raïga annonça ensuite la dernière danse de la soirée, l'une des premières que l'on apprend, le « _Charleston Country_ ». En entendant la musique, la brune reconnu toute suite celle que Neji lui avait montré, lorsqu'il avait fait ses excuses par vidéos. Hinata lui attrapa la main pour l'amener parmi les danseurs, la plaçant entre son cousin et elle, sans s'en rendre compte. Plus simple, tu meurs, pensa la danseuse. Elle remarqua certains habitué, dont son demi-frère et Karashi, qui à la place de faire un quart de tour à la fin de l'enchaînement, en faisait un et un quart. Elle entendit la cousine du premier, lui souffler un « moins ennuyant », qui la fit lever les yeux au plafond. Sur ce point, elle devait avouer qu'elle lui ressemblait. Tenten détestait les chorégraphies trop simples, voilà pourquoi elle aimait autant la troupe compétition.

Lorsque la danse fut terminée, une musique de « slow » commença et les couples se mirent à danser entre eux. Le professeur profitait de ce moment, pour ranger son matériel et Neji annonça qu'il était temps d'y aller. Dès qu'ils furent tous assis dans la voiture, le brun demanda à Konohamaru son adresse et le raccompagna. Juste avant de sortir de la voiture, l'adolescent se retourna vers eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'était vraiment cool comme soirée. Si jamais vous y retournez, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- T'inquiètes, je demanderai ton numéro à Tenten, sourit Hanabi.

Dès qu'il fut entré dans sa maison, Neji prit la direction de celle de ses cousines. Tenten se surpris à étouffer plusieurs bâillements et changea de place, lorsque Hinata et Hanabi sortirent de la voiture. Prenant place à l'avant, la brune ferma les yeux durant le retour chez eux. Le brun dut même la réveillé, lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture dans leur cour. Le jeune homme la regarda un moment en repensant à la soirée. Il se doutait qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de lui et de cette passion pour la dans en ligne, mais il restait étonné qu'elle semble y avoir prit beaucoup de plaisir. C'était la première personne à qui il faisait part de ce passe-temps et il devait avouer être heureux, qu'elle se soit autant amusée. Bien que Karashi l'ait un peu collé. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au jeune homme, il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Tenten ? On est arrivé, l'appela doucement le brun en la secouant légèrement.

Sa demi-sœur grogna un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Alors il recommença un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne cligner des yeux. Elle regarda quelques secondes par la fenêtre, analysant où ils se trouvaient, avant de se frotter les yeux. Neji dut lui tenir un bras, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe de l'escalier, en mettant le pied à côté de la marche. Elle allait bien dormir cette nuit, sourit-il.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Projet d'équipe**

Une semaine s'écoula après cette soirée et c'est donc le vendredi midi, de cette première semaine après la relâche, qu'on va se projeter. Tenten était assise à une table du hall d'entrée avec son groupe d'amis et discutait de tout et de rien. Mais leurs auditions à l'Académie des Arts de Konoha étaient un peu au centre de la conversation. Maya auditionnait pour le profil musique, Tenten et Lee pour celui de danse, Choji en Théâtre, Gaara en théâtre et musique, Karine en danse et théâtre, et Naruto pour les trois.

- Je ne sais toujours pas quelle chanson chanter, geignit ce dernier.

- Et c'est dans un mois, fit remarque Tenten.

- Je sais ! soupira-t-il en s'attrapant la tête à deux mains.

- Au-moins, toi, tu sais ce que tu vas jouer pour le profil théâtre, répliqua Karin. J'hésite encore entre du Michel Tremblay et du Molière.

- Prend une pièce de Tremblay, je suis sûr qu'ils en ont marre des pièces classiques, déclara Gaara.

- T'as choisi quoi ? demanda la rousse.

- J'ai pris un monologue de Claude dans la pièce « Le vrai monde ? ».

- Pourquoi tu me dis de prendre du Michel Tremblay, quand toi-même tu l'as choisi ?

- Au nombre de pièce qu'il a écrite, tu n'es pas obligé de prendre la même que moi, rétorqua le roux.

Un silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Shion s'exclame soudainement sous l'étonnement, le MP3 de Konohamaru entre les mains.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes du country ?

- Depuis une semaine, répondit-il simplement.

N'entendant aucun commentaire, le brun releva tranquillement la tête de son devoir d'histoire et remarqua les quatorze paires d'yeux de ses amis tournés vers lui. Seule Tenten ne le regardait pas, complètement concentré sur son cahier de chorégraphie.

- Ben quoi ? fit-il. Il y a des tounes qui ne sont pas si mal. Je suis sûr que si vous les écoutiez, vous aussi vous les trouveriez bonnes.

- Où est-ce que tu les as entendues ? demanda Inari.

- Je suis allé à une soirée de danse country vendredi dernier et je m'y suis éclaté, avoua Konohamaru.

- Je confirme, approuva Tenten sans vraiment sans s'en rendre compte.

Toutes les paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers elle et comme son cadet, elle releva la tête en se sentant étrangement fixé.

- Tu y étais ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Hum oui… Quelqu'un m'en avait parlé et je voulais aller essayer, menti-t-elle. Et vu que Konohamaru était venu me voir pour l'aider avec nos chorégraphies, on n'y est allé ensemble.

Un silence s'installa autour de la table, que Konohamaru s'empressa de briser.

- Et puis, il n'y a pas que de la musique country. On a dansé sur « _Hangover_ » de Taio Cruz et «_ I Like How It Feel_ » d'Enrique Iglesias. Même ta chanson pour l'audition y était, ajouta-t-il en pointant Maya.

- Vraiment ? sourit cette dernière. Je peux voir la danse ?

- Je n'ai pas la vidéo avec moi, souffla le brun.

- Je m'en souviens plutôt bien, on pourrait la faire, proposa Tenten.

- Comme ça ? s'exclama Lee. Devant tout le monde ?

- Bah ouai, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu t'en souviens ? demanda Konohamaru.

- Je l'aimais bien, alors j'ai regardé à quelques reprises la vidéo. Je ne peux pas promettre de l'avoir à la perfection, surtout que je me souviens qu'il y a un tag, mais pas où il se trouve.

En haussant les épaules, l'adolescent se leva et attrapa son lecteur de musique, pour sélectionner la bonne chanson. Tenten vint se placer à ces côté et ils tentèrent ensemble, de retrouver les pas, avant de dire à la blonde de démarrer la musique. À une table un peu plus loin, Neji leur tournait le dos, écoutant vaguement Kiba, qui s'extasiait sur la fête qu'il donnait le soir même. Le murmure d'une musique vint leur chatouiller les oreilles et ils cherchèrent d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. C'est Sakura qui trouva et pointa d'un doigt dédaigneux le groupe de Tenten.

- Non, mais ils font quoi ? De la danse en ligne ? Je ne pensais pas que la troupe de danse allait se rabaisser à ce point.

En l'entendant, Neji se retourna vers le point qu'elle montrait du doigt et vit sa demi-sœur danser « _Cowboy_ _Casanova_ » en compagnie de Konohamaru. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? se demandait-il. Danser comme ça devant tout le monde… Sakura et Ino ne se gêneraient pas pour la rabaisser et l'humilier après ça.

- Depuis quand elle est aussi proche d'un secondaire quatre ? remarqua Kiba. Je croyais que les mecs avec qui elle était le plus proche, étaient Lee et Naruto.

Malgré les quelques paires d'yeux qui se posèrent sur lui, Neji ne répondit pas et observa attentivement sa demi-sœur. Une semaine et elle maitrisait presque cette danse, sur laquelle elle se trompait constamment à la veillée. Au bout d'un moment, Maya se leva et commença à chanter avec force par-dessus la musique. Ce qui lui rappela avoir entendu Konohamaru mentionner, que la rousse la chantait pour une audition. Shikamaru sorti son ordinateur portable de son sac, brancha le MP3 du brun pour augmenter le son avec les haut-parleurs et tendit un micro à la rousse. Ne l'ayant pas entendu chanter dans le passé, l'Hyuuga fut étonné par la puissance de sa voix.

- Bon, maintenant c'est au tour de la BCBG de ce la « petter », grimaça Ino. Sérieux, c'est quoi leur tripe aujourd'hui ?

- Ils sont en manque d'attention, déclara Sasuke.

Non, se dit Neji. Ils faisaient ça par plaisir et non pour attirer l'attention. Ça, il en était sûr, mais il le garda pour lui. Son ami n'aimait pas se faire reprendre et encore moins sur des absurdités pareils. L'Hyuuga regarda chaque ami de sa demi-sœur. Ceux de la troupe tapaient le rythme avec leurs mains, Shino filmait avec son cellulaire et les trois derniers regardaient en silence, le sourire aux lèvres. Que se soit de la danse en ligne ou du country, ils s'en fichaient éperdument et acceptaient les goûts de chacun sans juger. Tout le contraire de son groupe d'amis, soupira-t-il intérieurement, quand la musique s'arrêta.

- Enfin, ils ont terminé leur petit numéro, soupira Sakura.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne parlerais pas trop vite, fit Kiba.

Comme de fait, la musique de Taio Cruz démarra et le duo de danseur sembla attendre un moment précis de la chanson, avant de commencer. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Naruto, qui entama le chant dès la première note. Comme lui avait si bien dit Choji, le blond excellait en chant et il ne fit aucune fausse note. Plusieurs étudiants s'étaient rassemblés dans le hall pour l'écouter et regarder les deux danseurs bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir les rejoindre, soupira intérieurement Neji. L'Uzumaki s'était assis sur la table, Suigetsu à ses côté et gesticulait en chantant dans le micro que lui avait refilé sa sœur. Même que Lee et les jumelles tentèrent d'apprendre les pas, puis ce fut les cinq autres danseurs de quatrième secondaire qui se joignirent à eux. Un vrai groupe d'amis soudé, remarqua le demi-frère de Tenten. Tellement plus que son propre groupe. Quelques étudiants des autres options essayèrent aussi d'embarquer dans la danse et lorsque le rap débuta, c'est le beau-frère du blond qui chanta.

Quand la musique s'arrêta à nouveau, certains en demandèrent une autre. Gaara regarda dans le lecteur de musique de Konohamaru et en choisi une. « _Rock N Roll Is King_ » débuta et les deux danseurs se concertèrent du regard, ne l'ayant pas dansé à la soirée. Mais Tenten avait une bonne mémoire visuelle et elle tenta de l'exécuter. Neji la vit se tromper, mais elle semblait quand même réussir à enchaîner les pas et son cadet l'aida à les retrouver. Le plus étonnant n'était pas les deux danseurs et ceux qui les avaient rejoint. Non, c'était d'entendre le roux chanter cette chanson avec entrain et joie, qui correspondait plus à son ami blond. Mais sa voix convenait à ce style.

Regardant l'heure, Shikamaru proposa ensuite qu'ils fassent celles pour le festival. Et le flemmard du groupe démarra la musique « _On The Floor_ » de Jennifer Lopez, quand les douze danseurs se furent placés. Maya devant au centre, encadré par Moegi et Matsuri, les gars sur la seconde ligne et les trois dernières filles derrière et immobiles. Des mouvements lents de la tête et des bras jusqu'au début du rythme, qui fut dansé avec une gestuelle percussive et urbaine. Tenten, Karin et Shion ne bougeaient toujours pas, le bras gauche appuyé sur la même hanche et la tête tournée vers le bas. C'est seulement lorsque se remit à chanter, que les trois premières filles s'éloignèrent vers les côtés et les trois autres avancèrent vers l'avant, d'une marche décidée, puis avec une gestuelle similaire à celle de leur collègue. Lorsque la musique ralentie, ils étaient tous en ligne et faisaient comme au début. À la seconde partie de cette section, les filles firent toutes un mouvement où elles démontraient leur flexibilité.

Maya se penchait vers l'avant, la jambe droite en arabesque et touchait le sol avec ses mains. Sa sœur levait la même jambe, mais restait droite et appuyait son talon sur son front, tenant sa cheville avec ses deux mains. Tenten levait aussi la jambe droite, mais sur le côté et se penchait vers la gauche, créant un angle d'un peu plus de quatre-vingt-dix degré avec ses jambes. Les trois filles de quatrième secondaire étaient plutôt au sol, soit en grand écart frontal pour Moegi, dans la position du pigeon niveau trois pour Shion et un grand écart latéral avec un cambré pour Matsuri. Pour leur part, les six garçons restaient debout pour les trois aînés et accroupis pour les trois cadets, faisant des rotations avec leur tête, mais rien de trop compliqué en comparaison à leur partenaire féminin. Puis la danse reprit, quand le rythme revint. Plusieurs applaudissements retentirent, lorsqu'ils terminèrent, mais ce n'était pas fini. Tant qu'à avoir commencé, la troupe testa leurs trois chorégraphies pour le festival. La chanson « _The Reason_ » du groupe Hoobastank s'enchaîna. La chorégraphie était séparée en trois parties.

Dans la première, seuls les aînés dansaient, Tenten et Naruto en avant plan, enchaînant plusieurs portés, tous plus risqués les uns que les autres. Dans la seconde, c'était les cadets, Shion et Konohamaru comme duo principal. Mais à la place de faire des portés, ils enchaînaient des gestuelles complexes, jouant avec l'espace négatif de leur partenaire. Dont l'enchaînement que le brun répétait une semaine plus tôt avec Tenten, quand Hanabi les avaient interrompu, que les trois garçons firent en même temps, et lorsqu'ils roulèrent au sol, les filles passèrent au-dessus d'eux en faisant une roulade sur leur dos. Dans la dernière partie, les douze danseurs firent la même séquences tous ensemble et l'effet de groupe augmenta l'ébahissement de leurs spectateurs. Bien que les amis de Neji les regardaient avec un air blasé. Mais Kiba se redressa subitement, quand il reconnu la musique du groupe Avenged Sevenfold, avec la chanson « _Nigthmare_ ». De la danse ? Sur cette musique ? Tout à coup, ça l'interpellait un peu plus.

Tranquillement, les douze danseurs accroupis se levèrent à tour de rôle, marchant vers une autre position pendant l'introduction de la musique. Quand la batterie et la guitare commencèrent, par groupe de trois, ils entamèrent une gestuelle semblant déstructurée et violente. Suivit par des mouvements lents, où ils se prenaient la tête et où ils faisaient de grands cercles avec le haut de leur corps. Pour finir, quand Suigetsu imita le chanteur en hurlant « Nightmare », tous les autres se déplacèrent avec des pas secs et décidés pour prendre une autre formation. Encore en duo, les garçons semblaient manipuler secrètement leur partenaire comme des marionnettistes. Les gestes n'avaient plus rien de gracieux, tout n'était que violence et brusquerie. Jusqu'au refrain, où les filles entamèrent une séquence plus classique avec des pirouettes et des fouettés. De leurs côtés, les mâles enchaînaient divers mouvements au sol, passant parfois sous une jambe tendue. Et c'est dans ces moments-là, que la synchronisation était importante, car un fouetté en arrière de la tête pouvait les mettre K.O.

Les places s'échangèrent, lorsque le couplet reprit. Les danseuses se laissèrent glisser au sol à partir de la position du pont, s'allongeant sur le dos, pendant que les garçons se remettaient debout et enchaînaient avec des mouvements de sauts en déplacement. D'une complexité, que seuls des connaisseurs pouvaient vraiment admirer. Et comme plus tôt, les filles se glissaient avec fluidité sous leur partenaire en plein « vol ». Au second refrain, c'est une gestuelle à deux, jouant avec le contre poids de leurs partenaires. Les demoiselles étiraient régulièrement une jambe, soit devant ou derrière, pendant que les garçons glissaient au sol sans leur lâcher les mains, ou encore en tournant autour d'elle. À la séquence instrumentale, Tenten joua quelque peu les acrobates, se faisant soulever et lancer d'un gars à l'autre. D'abord Naruto la souleva au-dessus de sa tête, une main au niveau de son aisselle gauche et l'autre à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. La jeune fille tenait son bras droit levé vers le plafond et sa jambe gauche pendait dans le vide. Le blond la lança ensuite dans les bras de Lee, qui l'attrapa comme une princesse, fit un tour sur lui-même, avant de lui faire faire une vrille dans les airs et atterrir dans les bras de Suigetsu. Desquels la brune s'échappa et couru en sens inverse et se faire agripper par Konohamaru et Inari au bras et au niveau des chevilles par Udon. La tenant fermement, ils la firent pencher vers le sol, pour créer un angle de quarante-cinq degré avec celui-ci.

Durant ces moments de « haute voltige » dirons-nous, ceux qui ne participaient pas à la gestuelle principale, ce tenaient plus à l'arrière. Soit debout ou accroupi, voir assis à même le sol. Dès que les garçons avaient terminé avec la brune, ils allaient rejoindre les filles à l'arrière et attendaient le moment où lors de la seconde section du solo de guitare, les trois cadets lâchèrent la brune et où celle-ci tomba en position push-up. Dès cet instant, ils se remirent à bouger, toujours avec des mouvements brusques, des gestes violents et agressifs. Les trois garçons les imitèrent et la soliste du moment roula sur elle-même avant de se relever d'un bond et de reprendre l'enchaînement avec les autres. Troisième section de la partie instrumentale, les mouvements se firent presque au ralenti. Ce n'était plus des petits gestes. Chaque partie du corps était sollicité, allant jusqu'au bout et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. C'était vraiment dans ces moments de symbioses, où ils faisaient tous la même gestuelle, qu'on pouvait constater l'étendu de leur travail. Une synchronisation quasi parfaite, que seule une vidéo au ralenti pourrait montrer ce millième de seconde d'écart. Mais à l'œil nu, tout était en même temps. Douze danseurs qui enchaînent mouvement sur mouvement simultanément. Suigetsu s'arrêta subitement, quand le rire du chanteur se fit entendre, et il l'imita en se prenant le ventre à deux mains, riant comme un dément. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres s'attrapaient la tête comme s'ils étaient sujets à une violente migraine.

Mais dès que le chanteur se remit à chanter, ils reprirent tous la même gestuelle du début. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle devient plus rapprochée. Les garçons semblaient vouloir les étrangler, en glissant parfois une main vers le cou de leur partenaire. Ils leur attrapaient le poignet ou la cheville abruptement et les attiraient de force vers eux. Et les rôles semblèrent changer tranquillement. À nouveau, les filles reprirent leur enchaînement classique du début, à la différence que leur partenaire donnait l'impression d'avoir peur d'elles, comme si cette fois-ci c'était les filles qui les manipulaient tel que de vulgaires pantins. Puis elles semblèrent les battre, les obligeant à rester au sol avec de rudes mouvements de bras et de jambes. Les garçons semblaient se faire briser chaque membre de leur corps. Et à la dernière ligne du chanteur, les garçons se relevèrent pour mieux retomber, quand à la fin de la note, les filles firent semblant de leur casser le cou et ils retombèrent inertes au sol.

Cette fin en surpris plusieurs et pendant quelques secondes, pas un seul son ne se fit entendre dans le hall, jusqu'à ce que des personnes en reviennent et se mettent à applaudirent. Même le groupe de Neji devait avouer que cette dernière danse, les avait bouche bée. Pendant que quelques étudiants allaient féliciter les danseurs, l'Hyuuga détourna la tête et vit passer Shino à quelques pas d'eux, refermant sa caméra vidéo. Le vidéaste rejoignit Shikamaru et ils regardèrent ce qu'il avait filmé. Le demi-frère de Tenten comprit à ce moment-là, que le taciturne du groupe ne ratait jamais une occasion pour filmer la troupe en plein action. Neji sorti de sa contemplation, quand la sonnerie se fit entendre et que tout le monde se prépara à retourner en cours.

Un cours d'anglais attendait les deux anciens ennemis et Neji vit entrer sa demi-sœur avec un air morose sur le visage. Tenten détestait ce cours et plus particulièrement le professeur, qui l'avait dans le « collimateur » depuis le début de l'année. Elle croisa ses bras sur son bureau et y appuya sa tête, tout en écoutant Naruto et Lee discuter de leur solo pour l'audition de danse. Dormir, soupirait-elle avec bonheur. Un bonheur de courte durée, puisque le professeur entra dans la classe peu de temps après et tout se déroula sans trop de problème, jusqu'au moment d'annoncer un travail en équipe. Malheureusement, leur tortionnaire décida de les faire lui-même pour changer.

- Première équipe : Naruto, Omoi, Isaribi et Sakura, commença-t-il à énumérer. Deuxième équipe : Lee, Choji, Kin et Yakumo. Troisième équipe : Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten et Shiho. Quatrième équipe : Sasuke, Juugo, Gaara et Maya. Cinquième équipe : Kiba, Shino, Karin et Karui. Et la dernière équipe : Suigetsu, Kimimaro, Tanishi et Ino. Créer en équipe une publicité, crédible ou loufoque. Vous avez tout le cours pour proposer un nom, un slogan, un concept et une esquisse d'affiche. Les deux prochains cours serviront à monter votre publicité et créer une affiche.

Lorsqu'il arrêta de parler, chaque équipe se réunie autour de deux bureaux pour commencer à lancer des idées de campagne. Du côté de nos deux anciens ennemis, il y avait quelques discordes entre les deux jeunes filles. L'une voulant faire quelque chose de plus osé que la deuxième.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie qu'on perde des points pour manque de décence, soupira Shikamaru au bout de cinq minutes de prise de tête entre les filles.

- Alors tu proposes quoi, le génie, demanda la blonde avec sarcasme.

- Il a dit que ça pouvait être loufoque, se répéta ce dernier.

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant qu'il réfléchissait. De son côté, la brune gribouillait dans son cahier de note et c'est à la vue des armes qu'elle dessinait sans vraiment réfléchir, qu'il trouva.

- Une agence d'assassin, souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur les gribouillis.

À cette phrase, Tenten releva la tête vers lui, puis reposa les yeux sur son cahier. Imité par ses deux autres co-équipiers, qui avaient suivi le regard de Shikamaru.

- Hein ? fit stupidement la danseuse.

- Une agence d'assassin ? répéta Neji.

- À place de faire quelque chose de légèrement indécent, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de violent ? s'offusqua la blonde.

- Pas obliger de voir des scènes violentes, rétorqua Shikamaru. Quelque chose dans le style de « Assassin Creed ». Avec les angles de caméra, on peut censurer toute violence et ne faire que le bruitage des combats.

Dans sa lancée, le génie attrapa le cahier de son amie et se mit à griffonner les scènes. Dans la première fenêtre, il dessina deux personnes en plein combat au corps à corps, dont sur l'un des deux, il ajouta deux chignons pour représenter Tenten. Dans la seconde, il gribouilla un combat d'épée et fit l'un des deux combattants les cheveux attachés en catogan pour représenter Neji. Dans la troisième, il esquissa un homme qui tenait un révolver pointé sur un autre, et le premier avait les cheveux attachés en une couette haute pour se représenter lui-même. Et dans la dernière, il avait griffonné une femme à lunette en train de donner un verre à une autre, un flacon caché dans son dos.

- Euh… Explication ? demanda Tenten.

- On aura quatre sortes d'assassins. Les experts en combat au corps à corps et ce sera toi qui le jouera. Ton père t'a montré à te défendre, alors tu es toutes désignée. Ensuite, il y aura les as au combat à l'épée, joué par Neji. Si je me souviens bien, tu as déjà fait de l'escrime ? s'assura-t-il avant de poursuivre. Ensuite, nous aurons les tireurs d'élites, que je tenterai de jouer. Tu me montreras comment faire, Tenten. Et pour finir, les maîtres en poison, que Shiho jouera. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

Les trois autres se regardèrent à tour de rôle, pris de court par toute cette élaboration fait en quelques secondes. La brune haussa les épaules, ne trouvant rien à redire. Même chose pour son demi-frère, qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Shiho sembla hésiter, mais elle finit par accepter, trouvant son rôle correct et pas trop compliqué à jouer. Durant le reste du cours, ils tentèrent de trouver le nom de la compagnie et de faire l'esquisse de l'affiche. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient un nom percutant, Tenten continuait à gribouiller des armes sur une nouvelle feuille, mais un peu plus proprement.

- Il faudrait quelque chose d'original pour le nom, fit remarquer la blonde.

- Et bien dit à ton cerveau de blonde d'en trouver un, grogna l'autre adolescente.

- Et un acronyme ? proposa Neji, avant que les deux filles ne repartent dans une autre joute verbale.

- Avec quoi ? demanda son collègue masculin.

- Avec les quatre catégories d'assassin, tenta-t-il. Mais en anglais, précisa-t-il ensuite.

- Expert in melee combat, as in sword fighting, shapshooter et master of poisons, énuméra Shikamaru.

- Tous les mots ou seulement la première lettre de chaque catégorie ? demanda Tenten.

- E, A, S, M, énuméra de nouveau le génie. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec ses quatre lettres ?

- SEAM, EMAS, AMES, MEAS, SAME. Ça manque un peu de sens, commenta Shiho.

- Est-ce que tu en as vu souvent des acronymes qui avaient du sens ? répliqua la brune.

- Prenons EMAS, ça ressemble à un nom de compagnie, déclara Neji.

- Maintenant, le slogan, fit l'autre brun.

Et ils furent de nouveau partis dans un long débat. Ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes de la fin du cours, que Neji sembla trouva la meilleure idée.

- EMAS: The assassin agency that will silence your competitors.

- J'en ai râle bol, alors on garde celle-là, se plaignit Shiho.

- En plus, il nous reste encore l'esquisse de l'affiche à faire, soupira Shikamaru.

- Si vous m'écrivez le slogan sur un papier, je pourrai terminer l'esquisse, déclara la brune.

Ses trois camarades se tournèrent vers elle et la virent en train de peaufiner le nom de la compagnie, parmi les multiples dessins d'armes et de bonhommes allumettes qui se combattent.

- Pas mal, fit le génie. Ça ne paraît pas du tout, que tu as fréquenté un artiste pendant quatre mois, la taquina son ami.

- Et toi, ça ne paraît pas du tout que tu fréquentes une danseuse, quand on te voit danser, lui lança à son tour Tenten.

Pendant leur petite joute, Neji avait retranscrit le slogan sur un bout de papier, qu'il tendit à sa demi-sœur, qui se dépêcha de le griffonner sous le nom de la compagnie. Elle tenta d'y mettre un style un peu morbide pour soutenir le concept d'assassin, mais ses talents de dessinatrice ne comptaient pas la représentation du sang.

- Bon, ce n'est pas très réussi, mais ce n'est qu'une esquisse, concéda l'adolescente.

- Moi je ne me plains pas, on a fini deux minutes avant que la cloche, répliqua son ami.

- Mais on s'arrange comment pour les accessoires ? demanda Neji.

- On pourrait tous se réunir chez vous pour en discuter, proposa Shiho en les pointant lui et Tenten.

Alors que cette dernière et Shikamaru se regardaient surpris par la proposition, Neji regarda son « amie » avec méfiance. Elle devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête pour proposer ça, se disait-il.

- Alors demain à quinze heures et demie, parce que j'ai une pratique avant, déclara la brune.

- Ça me va, sourit l'autre fille. Neji, tu me texteras l'adresse ce soir, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, avant d'aller rejoindre ses trois amies au son de la cloche.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, Neji attendait dans le salon, l'arrivé de ses trois co-équipiers. Et oui, il était quinze heures moins dix et sa demi-sœur n'était pas encore revenue de sa pratique de danse. Shiho fut la première à arriver, ravie de pouvoir enfin voir la nouvelle demeure de son ami.

- Wow, c'est… Très différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, commenta la blonde en prenant place dans le salon.

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Quelque chose de plus… commença-t-elle, à la recherche de ses mots. Comment dire ? Excentrique.

- Comment ça excentrique ? soupira Neji avec découragement.

- Ben, c'est la maison de Tenten à la base. Je ne pensais pas que la décoration serait aussi neutre et simple.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est la maison de son père et non la sienne.

- C'est vrai que son père est policier, approuva-t-elle innocemment. Et c'est du genre strict et sévère les policiers, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Neji s'apprêtait à répondre, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que les voix de sa mère et de son beau-père se firent entendre. Yuki pénétra dans le salon et salua son fils et son amie, imité peu après par Ibiki.

- Shiho, voici ma mère Yuki et Ibiki, le père de Tenten, présenta le brun.

- Enchantée, sourit la blonde.

- Nous de même, lui rendit la mère.

- En parlant de Tenten, commença Ibiki. Elle n'est pas encore rentrée ? Je n'ai pas vu ses souliers dans l'entrée.

- Non, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder, vu que c'est elle qui a donné le rendez-vous, fit l'adolescent.

- Bien, sourit Yuki. On sera dans la cuisine, s'il y a quelque chose.

Neji acquiesça et allait se retourner vers son amie, quand la sonnette retentie. Il alla donc ouvrir, tombant sur Shikamaru qui rangeait son cellulaire dans la poche de son jean. Les deux garçons se saluèrent et le nouvel arrivant se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau et de ses chaussures. Il salua rapidement les deux adultes dans cuisine, puis vint rejoindre ses deux co-équipiers dans le salon. Le flemmard déposa son sac près de la petite table et prit place dans un fauteuil. Celui le plus éloigné de la blonde.

- Tenten va être en retard, annonça-t-il.

- Comment ça ? demanda Neji.

- Lee m'a appelé pendant que je marchais dans votre rue. Elle s'est tordue la cheville à la fin de la pratique et vu que Naruto quittait plus tôt pour aller à sa pratique de théâtre, il ne pouvait pas la reconduire.

- Et Lee ne pouvait pas le faire ? fit Shiho.

- Il n'a malheureusement pas de voiture, malgré le fait que son père soit mécanicien, rétorqua Shikamaru. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle va juste avoir une dizaine de minutes de retard.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, la jeune fille arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Ibiki s'approcha de l'entrée de la cuisine pour la voir et soupira en secouant la tête.

- Comment as-tu fait ton coup cette fois-ci ?

- Mauvaise réception, déclara innocemment l'adolescente.

- Avoues plutôt que tu n'étais pas prête pour ce porter, corrigea son porteur en la déposant sur le sol.

- N'importe quoi. J'ai juste mis plus de poids sur l'extérieur de mon pied.

- Et tu es tombée dessus, compléta le brun.

Dans le salon, le trio la regarda sautiller sur sa jambe gauche vers son père, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi ? soupira-t-il.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? s'exclama Tenten. Toi, tu es revenu avec une fracture du bras l'an dernier. Deux jours de repos et je vais pouvoir de nouveau danser dessus, alors que toi tu as dû porter un plâtre pendant deux mois.

Mal à l'aise de se faire reprendre par sa fille, Ibiki se racla la gorge et retourna dans la cuisine. Yuki en revint par contre avec un sac de glace, pendant que Lee attrapa le manteau de son amie pour le suspendre. Avant de partir, il se pencha par l'ouverture du salon et salua les trois occupants de la pièce. Tenten sautilla jusqu'à la table au centre du salon et elle prit place à même le sol. Shikamaru lui donna le coussin qui se trouvait sur son siège, pour qu'elle puisse y déposer sa cheville, et la mère de Neji lui remit le sac de glace avant de retourner rejoindre son mari. Devant le silence ambiant, elle la brune les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste que cette foulure ne semble pas t'inquiété, toi qui est en danse, fit Shiho.

- C'est juste une entorse et non une fracture, déclara Tenten. De la glace et du repos et elle est comme neuve. Bon on le fait ce scénario ?

Alors que Neji et Shiho ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre devant l'attitude de la danseuse, Shikamaru lui, sortir tranquillement son portable de son sac et l'installa sur la table basse.

- J'ai un peu retouché ce qu'on a parlé hier, confia-t-il. Rien d'énorme, juste plus de précision. Par exemple, à la place d'un combat à l'épée, je pense que le simple fait de planter l'épée dans l'abdomen de la victime sera suffisant. Et puis, pour le combat au corps à corps, tranché la gorge de la victime serait plus visuel, que simplement lui tordre le cou.

- Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre. Mais pour l'effet visuel, comme tu dis, tu fais quoi du sang ? demanda Neji.

- C'est facile de fabriquer du faux sang, déclara le flemmard. J'en ai même testé un avec Temari tantôt, avoua-t-il en sortant un contenant rougit par son contenu.

Il le passa à l'autre brun, qui l'ouvrit pour regarder de plus prêt. Shiho se pencha aussi pour regarder et curieuse, y trempa un doigt.

- Tu as fait ça avec quoi ? demanda-t-elle, complètement fascinée.

- Du sirop de grenadine et de l'eau coloré avec du colorant alimentaire rouge, répondit-il. Il y a plusieurs façons de faire, mais si les victimes doivent en recracher, c'est le plus adapté. Mais pour ce qui est des marques que laisseront la balle et l'épée, j'en ai aussi essayé avec de la gouache couleur carmin, que j'ai dilué avec de l'eau pour obtenir un liquide plus homogène, ajouta-t-il en sortant un autre contenant.

- Ouin, tu n'y vas pas à moitié avec ce projet, ricana Tenten.

- Mettons que lorsque j'en ai parlé à Temari, elle a toute suite voulu essayer d'en faire, avoua le brun. Sauf que ça faite paniquer ma mère, lorsqu'elle nous a vus les mains pleines de sang, ajouta-t-il ensuite en se grattant la tempe.

- C'est très réaliste, approuva Neji en lui rendant ses concoctions. Il nous reste plus qu'à écrire le scénario pour chaque scène.

- Mais avant, on devrait déterminer qui va s'occuper du montage, de l'affiche, du texte à remettre et celui qui parlera en fond, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Je peux m'occuper de l'affiche et améliorer se que j'ai fait hier, proposa Tenten.

- Je veux bien m'occupe de la voix off, fit la blonde. Je n'ai aucun mal à m'exprimer en anglais.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, puis Neji proposa de s'occuper du montage vidéo.

- Bien, maintenant le scénario, se réjouit Tenten.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils élaborèrent chaque scène, y mettant le plus de détails possible, pour rendre le jeu plus facile par la suite. Ils étaient en train de récapituler le tout, quand Ibiki passa les voir et resta sans voix devant les contenus rouges, que Shikamaru n'avait toujours pas rangé dans son sac.

- Votre travail avance bien ? s'enquit-il en regardant les contenants sur la table.

- Plutôt, oui, fit Tenten sans le regarder, trop concentrée sur une nouvelle esquisse pour l'affiche.

- C'est du faux, déclara Neji en remarquant le regard de son beau-père.

- De ? demanda-t-il en redressant la tête.

- C'est du faux sang dans les plats, expliqua le brun. C'est pour notre projet.

- Vous avez besoin de faux sang dans votre projet ? répéta Ibiki.

Devant l'air méfiant de son père, Tenten lui expliqua rapidement leur concept. Ce qui sembla rassurer le policier, qui soupira discrètement.

- Et ça va ressembler à quoi ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Mort par balle, empalement à l'épée, égorgement et empoisonnement, énuméra Shikamaru.

- Qui fait quoi ?

- Moi j'égorge après un combat au corps à corps, annonça Tenten. Neji va planter une épée dans le ventre d'un autre, Shikamaru est notre tireur d'élite et Shiho notre maîtresse des poisons.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà tenu un fusil dans tes mains ? demanda Ibiki en se retournant vers l'ami de sa fille, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Non, mais ça ne doit pas être si difficile, fit ce dernier.

- Tu serais surpris, ricana la danseuse.

Les trois autres adolescents la regardèrent, sans comprendre se qu'il y avait de drôle.

-Tu ne pourras pas avoir l'air crédible, sans avoir ne serait-ce que tiré une seule fois dans ta vie, déclara le policier. Bien des acteurs suivent des cours pour rendre leur scène de tir plus réaliste.

- Poser sera facile, mais le mouvement lorsque tu appuies sur la détente, tu ne l'as jamais ressenti, ajouta Tenten comme une grande connaisseuse.

- Et toi tu t'y connais ? s'étonna Shiho.

- Depuis le temps que j'accompagne mon père au centre de tir, je crois savoir comment faire, répliqua-t-elle.

- Si tu n'as rien demain, viens faire un tour au poste, je te ferai essayer, proposa Ibiki en se tournant vers Shikamaru.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta le jeune homme.

Le policier était sur le point de sortir du salon, quand sa fille l'arrêta.

- Oh fait papa !

- Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas une vieille arme à nous prêter ?

Un lourd silence s'installa après cette demande. Ibiki cligna à quelques reprises les paupières, étonné.

- Tu dois bien en avoir une qui ne fonctionne plus, ajouta-t-elle. Non ?

- Je vais regarder si j'ai ça, déclara-t-il lentement avant de partir.

Les trois autres adolescents la regardaient, encore abasourdis par sa demande.

- Ben quoi ? fit Tenten en remarquant leur regard.

- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de demander à ton père s'il pouvait nous prêter une arme ? demanda Shikamaru, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, mais une qui n'est plus fonctionnel, se défendit la brune.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le tournage**

La fin de la semaine passa et le cours d'anglais arriva rapidement. Neji avait apporté sa caméra, Shikamaru ses plats de faux sang et Tenten son fusil de paint-ball et celui que son père lui avait trouvé. Leur quatuor eut le droit d'utiliser le sous-sol de l'école, à la condition qu'ils nettoient tout après. Ayant besoin de Naruto pour cette scène, Shiho resta avec l'équipe de celui-ci pour participer à leur publicité. Le blond attrapa un sac dans lequel il avait mis des vêtements de rechange et suivi les trois bruns à l'extérieur de la classe. Pendant que le danseur allait enfiler ces habits prêts pour être tâché, le trio partait voir le concierge pour qu'il leur ouvre la porte qui menait à la cave. Leur victime les rejoignit rapidement, un vieux jean troué et un gros sweet-shirt gris. Shikamaru déposa son sac au sol et sorti ses accessoires d'hémoglobine, refila les balles de peinture à la jeune fille et s'occupa de préparer son ami, pendant que Neji s'occupait de la caméra.

- Garde-là dans ta bouche et croque-là quand tu ressentiras l'impact de la balle, expliqua Shikamaru en tendant une gélule rouge au blond.

- Et j'ai quoi pour amortir le coup ? s'enquit Naruto en prenant la gélule.

- J'ignore si l'impact sera moins douloureux, mais j'ai emmené un bandage thérapeutique, annonça le brun en fouillant dans son sac. Attache-le autour du torse.

Le blond retira son haut et attacha le bandage comme lui avait demandé son ami. Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, Naruto s'éloigna un peu et laissa le brun faire pareil. Ayant prévu le coup, Shikamaru avait enfilé des vêtements noirs le matin même, mais il ajouta des gants et des lunettes noirs à son ensemble. Tenten lui tendit ensuite le révolver dysfonctionnel à son ami.

- On va commencer par filmer Shikamaru, ensuite on ira avec Naruto, annonça Neji.

Chacun acquiesça et le caméraman prit place à l'endroit où Naruto se tenait. Tenten donna quelques conseils rapides sur la posture de son ami et sorti en vitesse du cadre de la vidéo. La séquence de Shikamaru se résumait à héler la victime, lever son fusil, tirer et repartir. Pour être certain, ils refirent la scène deux autres fois et l'adolescente jugerait ensuite laquelle était la plus crédible. Ensuite, Neji revint du côté du brun, Tenten à sa droite, prête à tirer et Naruto mit gélule dans sa bouche. Le blond leur tourna le dos et se mit à marcher, jusqu'à ce que son ami le hèle. Il se retourna vers la caméra, un air méfiant sur le visage. La danseuse tira et sous l'impact, son ami eut un mouvement de recule en portant une main à sa poitrine. En ouvrant la bouche, le faux sang s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres et le danseur s'écroula sur le sol. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de reprendre la scène, le jeu d'acteur de Naruto étant parfait.

- Maintenant on va tuer Kiba ? demanda Shikamaru, lorsque Neji eut baissé la caméra.

- Allez-y, je vais nettoyer ce qui a coulé au sol, proposa Tenten.

- Et moi je vais aller me changer et me rincer la bouche, ajouta Naruto. Sérieux Shika, ça ne goûte pas le diable ta mixture.

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune fille qui s'était penchée pour ramasser le léger dégât au sol, et elle fut abandonnée par les garçons. Les deux bruns retournèrent en classe et ils réquisitionnèrent Shiho et Kiba, en promettant à l'équipe de ce dernier, que Tenten viendrait participer à leur tournage s'ils en avaient besoin. Le quatuor dut s'arrêter à leur casier pour ramasser leur manteau et Kiba en profita pour changer de haut. S'il arrivait avec du faux sang sur son manteau, sa mère l'étriperait assurément. Neji attrapa au passage l'épée de collection, que son oncle lui avait achetée quelques années plus tôt, et qu'il avait laissé dans sa case. Ils sortirent ensuite à l'arrière de l'école et ils prirent la direction du petit bois qu'il y avait un peu plus loin. Arrivé à la lisière, Shikamaru déposa son sac au sol, tendit à son camarade ses gants et ses lunettes noirs pour compléter son ensemble. Il se retourna ensuite vers Kiba et lui remit une gélule de faux sang, tout en lui donnant les même consigne qu'à Naruto.

- Je vais d'abord filmer l'intro de la section et ensuite tu reprendras le relais, Shiho, pour que je puisse m'occuper du sang, déclara Shikamaru.

La blonde acquiesça et ils prirent tous leur place. Neji alla toute suite se cacher dans le bois, pendant que Kiba laissait tomber son manteau pour n'être qu'en sweet-shirt bleu marin. La scène commença avec Shiho qui demandait au brun d'aller récupérer son chat dans le bois et le jeune homme s'éloigna ensuite. Shikamaru coupa, puis passa la caméra à sa collègue et attrapa son sac et le manteau de Kiba. Ce dernier l'enfila le temps de rejoindre son ami dans le bois et de répéter la scène sans le faux sang. Lorsque tout fut bien en place, Shikamaru se plaça derrière Shiho, Kiba mis la gélule dans sa bouche et Neji retourna sous le couvert des arbres.

Shiho commença par filmer Kiba entrant dans la forêt, à la recherche du chat, puis Neji sorti discrètement de l'ombre derrière lui. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements et laissèrent le temps à la blonde de se déplacer, pour les filmer de profil. Lorsqu'elle fut en place, Neji attrapa son ami par l'épaule et glissa son épée entre le bras et le ventre de Kiba. Celui-ci croqua la gélule et cracha le sang sous le coup de l'arme blanche. Cette partie de la scène n'encadrait que la tête et les épaules des deux adolescents. Un air surpris et apeuré peint sur le visage de la victime, et une impassibilité troublante sur celle de l'assassin. La caméraman coupa pour laisser le temps à Shikamaru d'enduire la lame de Neji, et le ventre et les doigts de Kiba avec le faux sang. Il en laissa même tomber dans le restant de neige qui couvrait le sol et il retourna se cacher derrière Shiho. Neji retira son arme, se qui fit tomber son ami à genoux et qui se tenait le ventre à deux mains, puis le meurtrier lui tourna le dos et parti.

- C'est dans la boîte, annonça Shiho en coupant.

- J'espère que personne ne va passer ici prochainement ou ils vont se poser des questions, ricana Kiba en se relevant.

Ce dernier ne remit pas toute suite son manteau pour éviter de le tâcher, Neji attrapa le torchon que Shikamaru lui tendait pour nettoyer la lame de son épée et Shiho attrapa le manteau de son ami. Tout ramassé, ils prirent le chemin de l'école. Durant le trajet, Kiba cracha à quelques reprises pour enlever les restants de faux sang de sa bouche et s'essuya avec le torchon que son ami lui tendit. Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers lui, le dévisageant avec méfiance. L'acteur amateur attrapa son linge dans son casier et alla se débarbouiller dans les toilettes. Le trio le laissa et remonta dans leur classe d'anglais. Tenten était assise avec Karin et Karui, et elles discutaient tranquillement pendant que Shino annotait des trucs sur une feuille.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Assez bien, acquiesça Shikamaru. On a la moitié de fait maintenant.

- Il ne reste pas assez de temps pour en faire une autre, constata Shiho en regardant l'heure.

- Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau croquis pour l'affiche, déclara la brune en attrapant son cahier de note.

Complètement au sommet, on pouvait voir deux grands yeux qui perçaient le noir, juste en-dessous on retrouvait le nom de la compagnie suivi du slogan et finalement, tout en bas, une esquisse de quatre personnes autour d'un sofa. À gauche du dessin, on pouvait voir un homme aux cheveux longs assis de profil sur l'accoudoir et une épée dans les mains. À sa droite, une femme en sarrau était assise de biais et tenait une fiole dans la main droite. Encore à droite, une autre femme avec les cheveux attachés en deux chignons était assise face à l'objectif, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et une dague entre les mains. Puis appuyé contre le dossier juste derrière elle, un second homme tournait le dos à la caméra, le regard tourné vers son épaule gauche et les bras croisés, le révolver apparaissant à côté de son bras droit.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour dessiner des humains, mais en photo, ça devrait bien sortir, déclara Tenten.

Les trois autres se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis acquiescèrent à cette idée. Le résultat serait intéressant.

- Mais pour les yeux, commença Shikamaru, tu vas…

- J'ai déjà demandé à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose, déclara la brune.

- Sai, révéla Karin en faisant semblant d'éternuer.

La brune jeta un regard noir à son amie, pendant que Shikamaru ricanait doucement.

- Je me demande presque pourquoi j'ai posé la question, sourit-il moqueusement.

La danseuse ne répondit rien et donna une claque sur l'épaule de son amie rousse pour se venger. De son côté, Neji ne le montra pas, mais cette annonce le déstabilisa. N'avaient-ils pas définitivement rompu, deux semaines plus tôt ? se demandait le brun.

- Vendredi on fait la photo, on tourne la première partie de Shiho et on enregistre la voix off, annonça Shikamaru en le sortant de ses pensées. Tenten en profita pour commencer à faire le montage de l'affiche.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils attendirent la fin de la période.

Oo0oO

Entre temps, Tenten proposa à Shikamaru de filmer sa partie le mercredi soir après leur cours de danse à Lee et elle, voulant faire cette scène dans une ruelle. Lorsqu'elle en parla à son père, celui-ci déclara qu'il voulait être présent pour éviter qu'ils aient des problèmes si des gens assistaient à la scène. Alors ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture d'Ibiki et il les conduisit près du poste de police. Les deux amis d'enfance se préparèrent tranquillement, déjà habillé pour les circonstances, pendant que Shikamaru sortait les accessoires sanglants. Ils tourneraient cette scène en quatre parties. Pour commencer, le combat où la brune s'en prendrait à Lee et qu'un enchaînement pratiqué à la seconde près, puis le moment où elle le plaquerait au sol pour lui trancher la gorge, mais on ne verrait que le haut du cops de la jeune fille. Ensuite, Shikamaru ferait un gros plan sur le visage du jeune homme où celui-ci recracherait du sang et pour finir, on verrait l'adolescente enlever ses gants et sa veste pour les ranger dans un sas à dos et disparaître dans la nuit. Dès que ce fut terminé, Ibiki raccompagna les deux garçons chez eux, puis rentra. Il félicita sa fille pour cette performance, fière que son talent en danse l'avantage autant dans les arts martiaux.

Oo0oO

Le vendredi arriva plutôt vite et lors du cours, ils descendirent tous les quatre en compagnie de Gaara pour prendre leur photo de groupe. Ce dernier avait proposé le local de théâtre, où un divan deux places se trouvait. Après s'être tous changé avec des vêtements sombres et un sarrau pour la blonde, ils prirent place tous les quatre sur le sofa comme l'avait dessiné la danseuse. Le roux prit plusieurs photos pour s'assurer que tous campaient bien son rôle. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, c'est satisfait qu'ils quittèrent le local, pour retourner dans celui d'anglais. Tenten prit donc l'appareil photo de Shikamaru et se dirigea aux laboratoires d'informatique, pendant qu'eux se dirigeaient vers ceux de science. Ayant déjà demandé la permission au technicien, le trio s'installèrent dans le bureau ce trouvant au centre des trois locaux, où des élèves de troisième, et deux groupes de quatrième secondaire écoutaient leur professeur. Ils traversèrent rapidement le local de biologie et s'installèrent en silence. Par chance, la scène de Shiho ne comportait aucune réplique, ce qui ne dérangerait pas les cours. Les deux garçons décolèrent le bureau du mur, pendant que la blonde rassemblait rapidement divers récipients et éprouvettes. Elle s'installa ensuite derrière le bureau, dos au mur et plaça son matériel, près à l'usage. Curieux, le technicien de laboratoire les regarda faire, observant Shikamaru préparer la caméra et Neji récupérer les liquides colorés que son coéquipier avait préparé.

La scène était courte et simple. Shiho mélangeait divers liquides, puis versait le produit final dans une bouteille de bière. Le poison était fin près à être servi. Ensuite, le trio rangèrent le tout et se déplacèrent au local de musique, où ils pourraient emprunter un local de pratique pour enregistrer la voix off sans bruit sonore. « Vous en avez marre de vous faire persécuter ? Quelqu'un vous doit une grosse somme d'argent et refuse de vous la rembourser ? Ou bien vous avez une vengeance à assouvir ? Envoyez-nous une photo, choisissez la méthode et on fera le travail pour vous. EMAS: The assassin agency that will silence your competitors! » Shikamaru demanda à la blonde de le refaire à trois reprise, juste pour être sûr et ils purent enfin retourner en classe. Tenten n'était pas encore revenue du local d'informatique, alors le trio restant se plaça à une table pour regarder toutes les séquences qu'ils avaient tournées pour le moment. Neji et Shiho restèrent abasourdis devant celle du combat au corps à corps. En comparaison aux autres scènes tournées, celle-ci était d'un réalisme époustouflant. La brune arriva quelques minutes après, l'affiche imprimée en quatre parties et collé sur un carton, et prit place à côté de Shikamaru.

- Et voilà, fit-elle en montrant joyeusement le résultat final.

Tous furent satisfait et le dessin de Sai dans le haut ressortait très bien dans le noir et la couleur se dégradait doucement vers le nom de la compagnie, suivit par le slogan et pour terminer sur un fondu sur leur photo groupe. Un travail propre et plutôt bien réussi pour une novice.

- Bon, maintenant il ne reste plus que la scène de la fête, déclara Shikamaru en rayon un nouveau point sur sa liste d'éléments scéniques.

- Ce soir, Kiba organise un party, annonça la blonde. On pourrait le faire là-bas, proposa-elle.

Neji fronça les sourcils à cette proposition. Était-elle vraiment en train d'inviter Shikamaru et Tenten au party que Kiba organisait ? Les deux amis la regardèrent, un sourcil haussé sous la méfiance de cette invitation.

- Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas Kiba, ajouta Shino. Au nombre de gens qu'il va y avoir, deux plus ou deux de moins ne changera pas grand-chose.

Shikamaru et Tenten se jetèrent un regard incertain, trouvant cela louche. Mais devant l'insistance de la blonde, ils finirent par accepter, espérant ne pas le regretter.

Oo0oO

Shikamaru vint rejoindre Tenten et Neji pour faire le trajet avec eux, et les deux garçons durent attendre quelques minutes que la danseuse ait terminé de se préparer. Elle ressortit de sa chambre vêtue d'un jean semi ajusté, d'une camisole noire et d'une veste à capuche verte. Tous près, ils montèrent dans la voiture de la mère de Neji et ils prirent la route vers la maison de Kiba. Ils arrivèrent un peu avant vingt heures et seuls les amis les plus proches de l'hôte étaient déjà arrivés. Juste assez de monde pour faire la dernière scène pour leur projet d'anglais. Cette séquence serait tournée en trois parties. Dans la première, on verrait Shiho tendre une bouteille à Sakura et s'éloigner en buvant dans sa propre bouteille. Ensuite, on verrait Sakura tanguer avant de s'effondrer au sol et convulser. Puis pendant que tout le monde s'approche d'elle, on aperçoit Shiho s'éclipser discrètement. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé de filmer, Kiba annonça le début de la soirée et les bouteilles de bière et d'alcools forts furent sorties.

Pendant que tout le monde se servait, Tenten et Shikamaru se placèrent un peu à l'écart et discutèrent tranquillement, attendant que la soirée soit bien avancée avant de rentrer. Kiba finit par venir leur porter une bouteille de bière à chacun, qu'ils ne refusèrent pas par respect, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'en boire. Chacun la but lentement en regardant autour d'eux, puis le brun eut un comportement étrange.

- Tu ne seras pas contente, marmonna-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

- Pourquoi ? fit Tenten en se retournant.

En apercevant celui que Shikamaru regardait, le visage de la brune s'assombrit. Et malheureusement pour elle, cette personne la remarqua et se dirigea dans sa direction.

- Non mais c'est une blague, grogna l'adolescente en se retournant vers son ami.

- Tenten ? fit le nouvel arrivant. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé que tu viendrais à ce genre de soirée.

- Moi non, Kidomaru, fit la jeune fille en retournant vers lui.

- Tu es encore plus…, commença-t-il en levant une main vers son visage.

- Ose me toucher et ce n'est pas la mâchoire que je vais te fracturer, le menaça-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

Son ex se mit à rire en se massant la mâchoire, le souvenir de son coup bien en mémoire.

- Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi sauvage, sourit-il.

- Je te retourne le compliment, grogna Tenten en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas, qu'il lui attrapa le bras et comme lui avait appris son père, elle le fit passer par-dessus son épaule. Kidomaru s'étala sur le plancher le souffle coupé et tous ceux qui les entouraient se retournèrent vers eux.

- Je croyais que les choses avaient été claires la dernière fois, lui souffla-t-elle avec un air menaçant. Si tu me retouches encore une fois, je vais te castrer à froid et sans remord. J'espère que cette fois-ci, tu as compris le message, termina la jeune fille en lui lâchant le bras.

Puis elle s'éloigna en compagnie de Shikamaru et ils sortirent par la porte arrière de la maison. Plus elle serait loin de Kidomaru, mieux elle se porterait. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, Neji avait assisté à la scène en compagnie de ses amis et il cachait son sourire derrière son verre. C'est ce qui s'appelait se faire entendre.

- Neji, on peut parler ? lui demanda soudainement Shiho.

Il l'a regarda un moment, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Et la réponse était non. Dehors, Tenten passa par-dessus la clôture pour s'asseoir derrière et éviter que qui que ce soit ne vienne l'aborder. Shikamaru l'imita, mais au moment de recommencer à marcher, ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux et s'accroupirent rapidement pour ne pas être vu. Regardant entre les planches de bois, ils reconnurent Neji et Shiho qui se rapprochaient de leur cachette. La brune remarqua que son demi-frère ne semblait pas ravi d'être là et qu'il avait suivi son amie à contre de cœur.

- Oh, arrête de fixer ton verre comme ça, je n'y ai rien mis, soupira la blonde.

- Je me méfie de tout ce que tu peux me donner, grogna le brun.

- Ce que tu peux être rancunier, gémit Shiho. Faut t'amuser dans la vie, Neji.

- Ce n'était pas une raison de me droguer, s'emporta légèrement le brun.

De leur cachette, Tenten et Shikamaru en ouvrirent grand les yeux en l'entendant dire ça.

- T'étais tendu et tu avais besoin de te soulager un peu, reprit la blonde.

- Ouin bah la prochaine fois, va voir quelqu'un d'autre pour soulager ta libido, répliqua Neji. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi et c'est la même réponse ce soir. Alors va voir ailleurs.

- Oh arrête de faire l'enfant, Neji, le gronda la jeune fille avec un air plus sérieux sur le visage. C'est un besoin naturel et ça faisait un moment que ta chère Koyuki t'avait laissé. Tu avais besoin de prendre ton pied et je t'ai rendu ce service.

- Je t'avais rien demandé, cracha le brun. Alors maintenant va voir un gars qui veut réellement s'envoyer en l'air, parce que moi, je ne me rabaisserai plus à le faire.

- Tu deviens coincé de jour en jour. C'est Tenten qui te fait cet effet-là ?

De l'autre côté de la clôture, les deux adolescents suivaient attentivement leur discussion, allant de surprise en surprise.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une petite blague ? demanda soudainement Neji avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle est la différence entre toi et une autoroute ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Aucune, tout le monde passe dessus, lui souffla Neji en rapprochant son visage du sien.

En se redressant, le brun tourna les talons et repartit vers la maison. Les deux amis purent voir un air scandalisé se peindre sur les traits de Shiho, qui finit par emboîter le pas de Neji d'un pas rageur.

- Wow, fit Tenten en se tournant vers son ami.

- Je crois qu'on va rentrer plus tôt que prévu, déclara Shikamaru.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, le cellulaire de la danseuse se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Neji leur disait qu'il voulait partir et qu'il les attendait à la voiture.

- Bon ben, allons-y, fit Tenten en se levant.

Ils repassèrent de l'autre côté de la clôture, retournèrent dans la maison pour la traverser et sortir par la porte avant. Tenten préférait que Neji ignore qu'ils avaient assisté à cette conversation. Mais elle découvrait un côté bien différent de sa personnalité et elle commençait à l'apprécier un peu plus.


End file.
